Be white
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Toute sa vie, elle était demeurée sur une ligne au lieu de se décider à la franchir complètement, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Que cette ligne marque la distinction entre la justice et le crime, ou celle entre l'amitié et l'amour. Shoujoai AyumixAi
1. Prologue

_Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama._

**Be white**

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour l'arrêter ? Qu'il ait eu le temps de détruire les preuves de son crime ? »

Le commissaire Maigret faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne face à la jeune femme qui lui martelait la poitrine de ses poings. Ce n'était déjà pas facile d'alterner les condoléances sincères avec l'attitude froidement professionnelle du policier effectuant son travail, mais voir les proches de la victime s'entre déchirer et se jeter mutuellement des accusation de meurtre à la figure l'était encore moins. Même avec des dizaines d'années d'expériences derrière lui, il ne s'était jamais totalement habitué à ce triste spectacle qu'il voyait se répéter périodiquement.

« Madame, calmez-vous. Votre beau frère a bien eu la possibilité de commettre ce crime, mais c'est aussi le cas de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans cette maison, vous-même comprise. Nous ne pouvons donc pas l'arrêter sur de simples présomptions, même s'il n'est pas exclu pour autant de la liste des suspects. »

« De simples présomptions ? Commissaire, cet homme a trompé régulièrement ma sœur pendant des années, et le soir même où le détective Mouri venait apporter la preuve à ce qui était, jusque là, de simple soupçons, sa cliente est, comme par hasard, assassinée. »

Toussotant légèrement tandis que la totalité des regards de l'assistance se tournait vers lui, le père de Ran regretta d'avoir fait la sourde oreille aux reproches de sa fille le mois dernier. S'il avait contrôlé de plus près ses propres dépenses, peut-être ne serait-il pas réduit à devoir encore accepter ce genre d'affaires minables qui entachaient sa nouvelle gloire aux yeux du public.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous attendez pour nous révéler le nom de…la catin qui a ruiné le mariage de ma sœur ? Je suis sûre que la police aurait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, non ? »

Le regard gêné du détective oscilla entre la sœur de sa défunte cliente et le veuf de la victime avant de se fixer sur le visage fatigué du commissaire.

« Mouri, elle marque un point. Si tu as réellement découvert que l'époux de la victime avait une maîtresse, alors cela nous fait une personne de plus avec un mobile plausible pour ce meurtre, une personne dont nous devons vérifier l'alibi dès maintenant. »

Avalant péniblement sa salive devant l'assistance qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, le détective fit de son mieux pour trouver un moyen de se tirer du guêpier où on venait de le fourrer.

« Ecoutez, commissaire, je suis tout disposé à collaborer et à vous donner le résultat de mes investigations mais… Il vaudrait mieux éviter d'évoquer ça…en public, non ? Après tout, cela ne vous aiderait pas dans votre enquête mais pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour certaines personnes.»

La vague de murmure et de regards suspicieux provoqué par ses paroles renforça la gêne du père de Ran. Même si le commissaire avait compris que la personne ayant brisé le couple faisait parti des proches de la victime, la totalité des personnes présente l'avait également compris et, à défaut d'avoir sali la réputation d'une personne, le détective venait de jeter un voile de soupçons sur des dizaines de réputations d'un seul coup.

« Ah non. Si cette garce croit que l'eau va passer sous les ponts maintenant que ma sœur est morte, elle se trompe lourdement. Pourquoi devrait-elle être protégée ? Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à piétiner le mariage de ma sœur sans une once de remords, alors pourquoi avez-vous des remords à la dénoncer et à montrer quel genre de personne elle est vraiment derrière ses faux airs d'innocente ? »

Ce ne fût pas seulement le détective Mouri qui trembla devant le regard acéré de l'accusatrice mais également la totalité des femmes de l'assistance, les femmes qui venaient de passer du statut de domestique ou de membre de la famille à celui de traîtresse potentielle.

Durant de longues minutes, un silence glacial pesa sur le jardin intérieur de la demeure traditionnelle. Un silence seulement interrompu par le bruit sec et régulier d'un tuyau de bois s'affaissant sous le poids de l'eau qui se déversait à l'intérieur avant de se redresser aussitôt qu'il avait vidé son contenu dans le bassin.

« Bien, puisque monsieur Mouri n'a ni le courage de donner à cette hystérique ce qu'elle veut, ni celui de garder pour le commissaire ce petit secret sordide, autant que quelqu'un d'autre se dévoue pour mettre fin à la comédie. »

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers le meilleur ami de la défunte, qui les accueillit avec le sourire cynique et sans gène qui lui était coutumier.

« Ne me dit pas que tu était au courant de tout… »

« Oh mais si, et si tu veux tout savoir, je connaissait les moindres petits détails de l'histoire depuis des années. »

Le dégoût mutuel qui existait entre la sœur de la victime et son ami avait été pratiquement palpable dès le début de la soirée pour ceux doté d'un minimum d'observation, mais cette fois, il aurait été visible pour un aveugle.

« Et si toi aussi tu veux tout savoir, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça finalement. Après tout, quand on gagne sa vie avec des romans pornographiques minables, cela ne doit pas être trop difficile de fermer les yeux sur un adultère, même quand il concerne le mariage de ta meilleure amie. Pourquoi ma sœur ne m'as-t-elle jamais écouté toutes ces années quand je lui disais qu'elle ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ? »

« Honnêtement, qui pourrais t'écouter plus de quelques secondes ? Quand tu arrives à parler au lieu de hurler, c'est toujours pour déverser ta bile sur les autres. »

C'est à cet instant que le commissaire décida de s'interposer entre l'écrivain blasé et son interlocutrice qui frisait l'apoplexie.

« Excusez-moi, mais comme l'a fait remarquer le détective Mouri, il n'est pas utile à l'enquête de révéler publiquement des informations pouvant porter atteinte à la réputation de qui que ce soit. Donc, si vous connaissez réellement, les dessous de cette affaire, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous gardiez le silence. »

« Commissaire, les réputations de toutes les demoiselles présentes demeureront sérieusement ébranlées tant que le doute ne sera pas levé, celle du veuf est déjà souillé, et quand à celle de la personne concerné, je peux vous garantir qu'elle s'en moque. Je ne vois donc aucune raison de garder le silence. »

Sortant du mutisme qu'il avait observé depuis que son adultère avait été rendu public, l'infortuné veuf fit une tentative désespérée de faire reculer l'inévitable.

« Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusque là… »

Visiblement ravi de l'attention dont il bénéficiait de la part de toutes les personnes présentes, y compris les policiers, l'écrivain rajusta une mèche de ses cheveux avant de lever les bras dans un geste théâtral.

« Très cher commissaire, la personne qui a brisé les liens du mariage, d'une manière que la victime ou sa sœur n'aurait sans doute jamais imaginé, est présente juste devant vous. Et si l'amitié n'a pas été suffisante pour s'interposer entre moi et le mari de la défunte, elle fût néanmoins suffisante pour me retenir de la tuer. Je vous prierais donc de me tenir simplement suspect de meurtre, même si j'avoue être coupable d'avoir détruit un mariage. »

La révélation inattendue, loin de faire éclater les murmures, fit simplement retomber le silence. Si bien que le commissaire, après un bref instant de stupéfaction, se décida à poser la question que personne n'osait encore formuler.

« Vous voulez donc dire que… »

S'étant rallumé une cigarette entre-temps, l'écrivain en balaya la fumée d'un geste irrité.

« Vous ne trouverez jamais d'amante au mari de la victime car il n'a jamais trompé son épouse avec une autre femme. Est ce que c'est assez clair ou est ce que je dois vous expliquer plus en détail comment je l'ai aidé à tromper son épouse ? »

Un simple coup d'œil au détective Mouri lui confirmant les déclarations de son suspect, le commissaire se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant.

----:----

Le retournement de situation inattendu avait suscité tant d'indignation et d'étonnement que personne ne prêta la moindre attention aux trois enfants qui se tenaient légèrement à l'écart de la scène. Pour être plus précis, un garçon de sept ans encadré de deux fillettes du même âge.

Indifférent aux remous soulevé par la déclaration de l'écrivain, le garçon sortit calmement un calepin de sa poche avant d'y griffonner hâtivement quelques mots.

« Tu pousse le vice jusqu'à noter les orientations sexuelles de tes suspect, maintenant ? Curiosité malsaine ou perfectionnisme absurde ? »

Répliquant au sourire narquois de la scientifique par un regard blasé, le détective baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son calepin pour achever d'y retranscrire les révélations d'un des protagonistes de l'affaire.

« Je me contente de noter la nature du lien qui existe entre deux suspects, un lien plus que suffisant pour constituer un mobile et soupçonner une complicité possible entre ces deux là si leurs alibis respectifs venaient à se recouper. Que ce lien existe entre un homme et une femme ou entre deux hommes, cela reste un détail secondaire pour moi. »

« Hum. Tu passes régulièrement ton temps à noter toutes les peccadilles de ceux qui t'entourent, et tu te bases ensuite dessus pour leur prêter les plus noires intentions. C'est un tantinet malsain, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Une légère irritation illumina les yeux de Conan tandis qu'il se tournait vers la métisse.

« Derrière chaque crime, il y a une logique. Quelqu'un ne va pas se réveiller un beau matin et décider de commettre un meurtre sans aucune raison. Et comme je ne peux pas lire les pensées des gens, si je veux trouver des raisons valables pour un meurtre, je dois bien fouiller le passé de la victime et des suspects. Navré de n'en retenir que les aspects les plus déplaisants mais, en règle générale, les gens qui n'ont rien à se reprocher ne commettent pas de meurtre...ou ne donnent pas envie aux autres d'en commettre un. »

« C'est donc en cela que consiste le métier de détective. Epingler les autres sur leur passé ou, pour être plus précis, les aspects les plus déplaisants de ce passé. Après cela, leur interdire de bouger de cette position que tu leur assigné tant que tu les regardes, et à la fin de ton enquête, piéger définitivement une ou plusieurs personnes dans cette position. »

Haussant légèrement les sourcils, Conan délaissa les lieux du crime pour se concentrer sur les motivations de la criminelle qui était à ses côtés. Durant un court instant, il regretta même de ne pas avoir tenu régulièrement des notes sur Haibara comme il le faisait avec le kid ou n'importe lequel des suspects qui croisaient sa route. Peut-être que cela aurait pu lui être utile pour mieux comprendre le comportement de la chimiste à son égard.

« Que je sache, c'est plus ou moins ce que tu es en train de faire avec moi, non ? Te focaliser sur les aspects les plus déplaisants de ma profession comme si elle se limitait à cela, et sous-entendre que ce sont ces aspects là qui m'ont attiré vers cette même profession. »

« Voyons, voyons, Edogawa. Tu pousse les choses un peu loin. J'ai plus ou moins comparé les détectives avec des collectionneurs de papillon, c'est une manière plutôt poétique de décrire le métier qui te tient à cœur, non ? »

Loin de se laisser piéger par le sourire mielleux de la métisse, Conan y répliqua par un rictus narquois.

« C'est vrai et je trouve même que c'est une métaphore parfaitement appropriée. Après tout, dans ce pays, les papillons sont supposés être les messagers de la mort, et mon métier consiste, entre autres, à arrêter des meurtriers. »

A en juger par l'expression amusée d'Haibara, elle semblait apprécier la contre-attaque de sa victime et la manière dont elle avait retourné ses insinuations en sa faveur.

« Tout est une question de perspective. Du point de vue des insectes qu'on empale sur des planches de bois, comparer un métier avec le passe-temps d'un collectionneur de papillon serait plutôt y apposer une marque d'infamie, non ? »

« Donc tu reconnais avoir traîné ma profession dans la boue ? »

« Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un fait. A moins que tu ne me considères comme un papillon ? Autrement, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me soupçonner d'avoir un point de vue négatif sur ta profession. »

Si le sourire de Conan s'effaça, celui d'Haibara sembla au contraire s'accentuer légèrement.

« Et si jamais je te prenais au mot ? »

Les lèvres de la scientifique perdirent leur pli moqueur sans que son sourire ne disparaisse pour autant.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais me sentir flattée mais que j'aurais aussi de bonne raison de m'inquiéter. Après tout, personne ne trouve plus de beauté aux papillons que ceux qui les collectionnent, mais ces mêmes collectionneurs ont un certain mal à laisser l'objet de leur fascination voler librement.»

Refermant son calepin d'un geste sec, le détective le rangea dans sa poche en soupirant.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, hein ? »

« C'est assez douloureux de sentir une tige de métal glacial te transpercer de part en part, tu sait. Le genre de chose qu'on a du mal à oublier, même après plusieurs mois. »

Conan laissa son regard osciller entre une métisse dont le sourire lui était définitivement indéchiffrable et une fillette qui semblait intriguée par le contenu de leur conversation sans pour autant s'y immiscer. Le sujet était suffisamment difficile à aborder en lui-même, mais s'il fallait en plus continuer d'en parler de telle façon qu'Ayumi ne saisisse pas la véritable signification de leurs paroles…

Que faire ? Remettre cette discussion à plus tard, de préférence à un moment où il serait seul avec la chimiste ? C'était tentant, mais cela ressemblait un peu trop à une tentative de fuite face à un sujet qu'il préférait éviter d'aborder. D'un autre côté, pourquoi ce sujet aurait-il du être difficile à border ?

Parce qu'il hésitait à répéter les mêmes reproches à la métisse en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait fait que dire la vérité en la traitant de meurtrière ? Ou bien, parce qu'il hésitait à reconnaître qu'il était allé trop loin un certain soir ? Et puis, comment devait-il comprendre les mots _« voler librement »_ ?

Dans un sens métaphorique, la chimiste lui reprochant de l'avoir jadis réduite à ses actes passé ? Ou bien dans un sens plus littéral, la criminelle lui demandant s'il la livrerait à la justice une fois que l'organisation serait détruite, et qu'il ne s'agirait plus d'en retrouver les membres mais de les condamner?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du détective à défaut d'une réponse. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé cette question. Oh bien sûr, il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas livrer une criminelle à la police, mais cette criminelle là avait raté son meurtre. Dans le cas d'Haibara, il y avait eu des morts. Pouvait-il se permettre de se substituer aux juges et d'absoudre la chimiste pour ses crimes ? En avait-il le droit ?

Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-il vraiment se résoudre à envoyer Haibara derrière les barreaux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle ?

Le détective dissipa ses propres doutes de la même manière qu'il brisa le silence glacial crée par les paroles de la métisse.

« C'est sans doute très douloureux pour un papillon d'être transpercé par une aiguille mais, au cas où tu ne t'en serait pas rendu compte, ça fait belle lurette que j'ai retiré cette aiguille de son corps. S'il ne veut pas décoller de cette planche de bois et préfère rester en dessous de son étiquette, ce n'est pas moi qu'il doit blâmer. »

Avait-il été trop loin ? En tout cas, s'il avait voulu effacer définitivement tout sourire du visage de la métisse, moqueur ou mélancolique, il avait réussi, sans pour autant faire briller une lueur de reproche dans les yeux qu'elle baissa légèrement.

« Si ce papillon ne veut pas s'envoler, il ne décollera jamais de cette planche. Mais si tu me demandes mon point de vue de collectionneur, je suis sûre qu'il y arrivera. »

Haibara regagna un semblant de sourire, même si cela ne restait qu'une ombre par rapport à celui que lui avait adressé le détective.

Le silence retomba, et lorsqu'un léger chuchotement sembla s'y glisser, Conan préféra penser qu'il avait réellement entendu le mot merci et ne l'avait pas simplement imaginé.

« Quelque chose à l'air de te gêner, Ayumi. »

Manquant de sursauter face à la question de la métisse, la fillette sentit son malaise se dissiper face au sourire de celle qui s'était tourné vers elle. Ce sourire amusé mais qui n'était pas moqueur pour autant.

« Oui, enfin non… C'est juste que… »

« Juste que ? »

Ayumi se demanda s'il valait mieux rester silencieuse, au risque d'avoir l'air idiote, ou ouvrir la bouche et lever définitivement le doute sur le sujet. Elle se décida finalement pour la seconde alternative. Après tout, c'était en ne posant jamais de question qu'on restait idiote toute sa vie.

« Je me demandais… Un mari trompe sa femme quand il lui dit qu'il l'aime alors qu'en fait, il en aime une autre, non ? »

Estimant que la fillette apprendrait de toutes manières beaucoup trop tôt la signification du mot désir et à quel point il n'était pas toujours synonyme d'amour, Haibara préféra ne pas compléter son point de vue.

« Oui, c'est à cela que les gens pense quand ils disent qu'un mari trompe sa femme. »

« Alors le mari de la dame qui est morte, il n'a pas pu la tromper avec un autre homme, non ? »

La manière dont Conan et Ai écarquillèrent simultanément les yeux renforça les inquiétudes de la fillette vis-à-vis de la stupidité de la question qui la turlupinait.

« je veux dire… je sait bien que les garçons peuvent aimer d'autres garçons. Après tout, Mitsuhiko et Genta se sont toujours beaucoup aimé même s'ils se disputent souvent, mais ce n'est pas pareil que quand un garçon aime une fille, hein ? Ou alors ça voudrait dire que les maris trompent leur femme rien qu'en ayant des amis, et…Ce serait idiot de penser ça, non ? Papa a beaucoup d'amis, maman le sait et elle n'a jamais accusé papa de la tromper. Alors c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas… »

Se fixant mutuellement, le détective et la chimiste se demandèrent silencieusement lequel d'entre eux se jetterait à l'eau pour répondre à une question aussi gênante que légitime. Constatant que Conan ne semblait guère déterminé à exposer la clé de ce mystère bien particulier à la petite détective en herbe, Haibara décida d'assumer cette tâche.

« Ayumi, certains garçons peuvent aimer d'autre garçons...de la même manière que tu aimerais un garçon dont tu serait tombé amoureuse. C'est pour cela que ce n'est pas impossible à un mari de tromper son épouse avec un autre homme. »

« Oh. Mais c'est…bizarre, non ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas normal pour un garçon d'aimer un garçon comme si c'était une fille. Enfin, je ne sais pas, les garçons doivent aimer les filles et les filles doivent aimer les garçons. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne font pas comme tout le monde ? »

Si Conan se contenta d'arborer un air gêné face à cette seconde question aussi choquante qu'innocente, Haibara de son côté, s'efforça de conserver la même expression compréhensive.

« Non, Ayumi, ces garçons ne sont pas anormaux, ils sont juste...différents. Toi, tu détestes bien les épinards. Quand ta maman t'oblige à en prendre à table, tu peux te forcer à en manger, mais pas à aimer ça. Et si on te laissait libre de choisir ce que tu manges, tu préférerais manger autre chose, non ?

« Oui. »

« Et pourtant, tu sait que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bizarre qui ne peut rien manger ou quelqu'un de méchant qui veut blesser ta maman en refusant d'aimer ce qu'elle lui as préparé. Tu n'as pas choisi de détester les épinards, et si tu les aimait, tu n'aurait pas choisi non plus de les aimer, non ?

« Oui. »

« Eh bien c'est la même chose pour ces garçons. Ils n'ont pas choisi d'aimer les garçons plus que les filles, et ils ne font pas ça parce qu'ils ne veulent rien faire comme tout le monde. Tu comprends ?»

Acquiescant timidement à la métisse, la fillette s'enfonça dans une mine pensive tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux implications de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Mais ça veut dire…que des filles peuvent aimer les filles…comme les garçons aiment les filles ? »

« Oui, et tu as aussi des personnes qui peuvent aimer les filles aussi bien que les garçons. »

Loin d'avoir totalement dissipé les doutes et les interrogations du visage candide d'Ayumi, la réponse d'Haibara sembla en avoir fait naître d'autres.

« Mais…comment est ce que tu peux savoir si tu aime les fille ou les garçons, ou si tu aimes les deux ? »

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir avant d'avoir essayé. On ne t'as pas donné la liste des aliments que tu aime et la liste de ceux que tu déteste, tu dois la faire toi-même en goûtant de tout, non ? Eh bien, c'est pareil avec les filles et les garçons. »

Une légère trace d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux de la fillette.

« Mais alors, ça veut dire que je dois essayer d'aimer une fille et ensuite essayer d'aimer un garçon pour savoir si je peux vraiment être amoureuse d'un garçon ? »

S'efforçant de ne pas faire apparaître le moindre amusement dans son sourire, la métisse posa doucement les mains sur les épaules de son amie pour la rassurer.

« Ayumi, si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que tu dois essayer d'aimer tout les garçons que tu connaît avant de savoir si tu es amoureux de l'un d'eux, et tu sait que ce serait idiot de faire ça, non ? Même quand tu croyais que tu ne pouvais être amoureuse que d'un garçon, tu savait qu'il y aurait un garçon dont tu voudrais qu'il soit plus qu'un ami pour toi, et beaucoup d'autres dont tu voudrais qu'ils soient justes des amis. Alors si un jour, tu vois une personne avec qui tu voudrais être plus qu'une amie, que cette personne soit une fille ou un garçon, c'est avec elle qu'il faudra essayer, pas avec une autre. »

« Mais cette personne, quand je la verrais, je serait sûre que je pourrais être plus que son amie, c'est ça ? Je ne pourrais pas me tromper, hein ? On ne peut pas confondre ce qu'on ressent quand on aime quelqu'un et ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Haibara ne put retenir un léger soupir de découragement, même si elle continua d'adresser un sourire rassurant à sa petite interlocutrice.

« Si, Ayumi, parfois on peut confondre l'amour et l'amitié, parfois ce n'est pas facile de savoir où s'arrête l'un et où commence l'autre, et souvent on se trompe sur ses sentiments. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de personne qui te donneront envie d'essayer d'aller plus loin que l'amitié.»

« Mais si jamais je me trompe, si jamais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas être plus qu'une amie, alors…j'aurais menti à cette personne et je l'aurait blessé… »

« Si tu as dit à cette personne que tu voulais essayer d'être plus qu'une amie pour elle, alors tu ne lui auras pas menti. Et si cette personne a voulu essayer d'être plus qu'un ami...ou plus qu'une amie pour toi, alors elle ne te détestera pas si tu es sincère, et elle comprendra. Elle comprendra et elle ne te forcera pas à être plus qu'une amie pour elle si tu n'en es vraiment pas capable. »

Se perdant quelques instants dans la contemplation du visage de sa camarade, Ayumi sentit la gentillesse de son amie s'immiscer petit à petit en elle pour y dissoudre progressivement toutes ses angoisses.

Constatant que les peurs qui hantaient la conscience de la petite détective semblaient avoir été exorcisée, Haibara relâcha doucement l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur ses épaules.

« Tu n'as plus d'autres question pour le moment ? »

La fillette secoua timidement la tête. Son malaise ne s'était pas totalement dissipé, mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de sa forme vague et brumeuse pour se solidifier en questions bien concrètes.

« Non, maintenant je comprends mieux. M…merci, Ai. »

« Si jamais tu as d'autres questions comme celles-là, n'hésitant pas à venir me les poser, d'accord ? »

Après avoir rassuré son amie par un dernier sourire, la chimiste se retourna vers le détective…pour constater qu'il s'était discrètement éclipsé durant la conversation. Haibara attribua cette disparition à une insatiable curiosité partie en quête d'indices pour se rassasier. Mais dans l'esprit de la métisse, une petite voix ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, d'un ton légèrement sarcastique, que le détective semblait avoir pris la fuite. Et la petite voix ne manqua pas d'ajouter que c'était ironique de voir quelqu'un ne ressentir aucune peur face à la plus puissante organisation criminelle de la planète, pour mieux reculer ensuite face à une fillette de sept ans qui voulait le soumettre à un interrogatoire qui était tout sauf musclé.

----:----

Rouvrant son carnet pour la dernière fois de la soirée, Conan combla scrupuleusement les zones d'ombres de son raisonnement, des zones d'ombres qui avaient été finalement éclairé par les aveux du coupable. Oh, ce n'était que des détails secondaires, le détective avait vu juste pour l'essentiel, l'identité du coupable, la manière dont il avait commis son crime et les preuves qu'il avait laissés derrière lui malgré ses précautions. C'était des détails secondaires qu'il n'avait pas pu entrevoir, le genre de détails qu'on ne pouvait apprendre que de la bouche du coupable lorsqu'il prenait la peine d'exposer en détail ses motivations. Des détails sans importance maintenant que le mal était fait et l'affaire résolue, mais le détective n'aurait pas supporté l'idée qu'il n'avait consigné qu'une vérité partielle sur son carnet de note.

Et puis, Sherlock Holmes l'avait bien dit, aucun forfait n'avait été dépourvu de précédent et c'était dans l'étude des crimes du passé qu'on apprenait le mieux à résoudre ceux qui seraient commis dans l'avenir. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ces petits détails inutiles pour le moment l'aideraient à relier les éléments disparates d'une prochaine affaire à résoudre.

Connaissant Haibara, elle aurait sans doute qualifié cela de maniaquerie.

« Eh bien, Kudo, c'est plus facile de faire face à des meurtriers qu'à une gamine de sept ans ? »

L'ex-Shinichi Kudo eût un sourire amusé tandis qu'il gardait les yeux rivé sur son calepin. Décidément, quand on parlait du loup…

« Tu te chargeais de cette affaire avec tant de tact que je me sentait inutile, alors j'ai préféré me concentrer sur l'affaire où j'aurais pu me montrer utile. »

« En d'autres termes, tu as courageusement effectué un repli stratégique vers l'univers que tu connaissais le mieux. »

Un soupir franchi les lèvres du détective tandis qu'il refermait son calepin.

« Il vaut mieux fuir devant les gamines que devant les criminels, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'amusement laissa la place à la lassitude sur le visage de la scientifique lorsque Conan posa les yeux dessus.

« Je suppose que je suis obligé de te concéder ce point. »

« Allez, console-toi en te disant que je t'ai concédé que tu as su faire face à une situation qui me laissait désemparé. »

Si la chimiste regagna son sourire, elle récupéra son expression narquoise avec.

« Allons, tu es sûr que tu n'exagère pas un peu tes difficultés pour justifier ta fuite face à tes responsabilité ? »

Conan fût tenté un court instant de retourner la pique de la chimiste contre elle, en substituant une certaine organisation criminelle à une certaine fillette. Mais il préférait que cette petite bataille ne franchisse pas la ligne entre la saine rivalité et la lutte sans merci où tous les coups étaient permis. Ils s'étaient déjà rapprochés dangereusement de cette ligne avant qu'Ayumi ne vienne s'interposer sans le savoir.

« J'aurais sans doute pu faire face à ses questions tant qu'elle se demandait comment un homme pouvait en aimer un autre, mais j'avoue que j'aurais capitulé lorsqu'elle aurait commencé à se poser des questions sur elle-même en me demandant d'y répondre à sa place. »

« Etant donné son âge, c'était logique qu'elle se pose ce genre de questions. Des questions légitime du reste. Si on en croit ce cher Freud, tout enfant a eu et aura des tendances naturelles vers l'homosexualité. D'ailleurs, qui sait ? Peut-être que la discussion de ce soir porteras pleinement ses fruits lorsque notre petite Ayumi atteindra le cap de l'adolescence.»

Le détective se retrouvait de nouveau sur un terrain qui ne lui était pas familier et sur lequel il aurait préféré ne pas trop s'aventurer.

« Peut-être… Dans tout les cas, cela l'aidera à suspendre son jugement la prochaine fois qu'elle sera confrontée à une situation de ce genre. »

« C'est toujours l'ignorance qui donne naissance aux préjugés, Kudo, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne faut jamais reculer face aux questions d'une petite fille. Les adultes en général, évitent de se poser trop de questions. Et lorsqu'il sont mal à l'aise face à quelque chose, ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à la cataloguer comme mauvaise...au lieu d'essayer d'élargir un peu leur vision du monde pour y intégrer cette chose. »

Soupirant face au pli désabusé qu'avaient pris les lèvres de la métisse, Conan contempla d'un regard las l'expression légèrement mélancolique de celle qui s'était de nouveau enfoncé dans le silence.

« A t'entendre, tu as souffert de ces pré-jugés, non ? »

« Oh, il ne faut pas exagérer, si mes camarades de classe ont peut-être fait des remarques désobligeantes à mon égard, ils ont toujours eu la décence de le faire en mon absence. Je n'ai jamais reçu le moindre coup, et je n'ai jamais été victime de la moindre petite brimade non plus. Non, c'est juste que j'étais mise à l'écart. Pas directement bien sûr, mais je sentais bien que je n'étais pas la bienvenue, ou en tout cas, que je ne donnais guère envie aux autres de franchir la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et moi. Dire que j'ai été victime de racisme, ce serait sans doute pousser les choses trop loin, d'autres méritent ce triste titre de victime bien mieux que moi. Mais on ne peut pas dire non plus que ça n'a eu aucun impact sur moi. »

Pas de rancœur ou de tristesse dans la voix de la scientifique, ses paroles n'avaient pas sonné comme une accusation mais un simple constant, le constat cynique d'une personne ayant fait depuis longtemps le deuil de ses illusions.

« C'était peut-être ton attitude plus que tes origines qui les poussaient à agir ainsi à ton égard. »

Se mordillant les lèvres pour dissiper sa honte face à son manque de tact, Conan s'empressa de compléter ses paroles avant que son interlocutrice ne leur donne un sens trop déplaisant.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu ne veux plus te sentir mise à l'écart, c'est d'abord à toi de changer plutôt que de rester dans ton coin en attendant que les autres changent. Il n'y a pas de fatalité. Tu n'es pas condamnée à rester une paria. Lorsque tu prouves aux autres qu'ils t'avaient mal jugé, alors ils cessent d'avoir des pré-jugés à ton égard. »

« Tu marques un autre point, Kudo, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de la désagréable impression que tu cherches autant à alourdir le fardeau de mes responsabilités qu'à alléger celui des autres. L'attitude de mes camarades, je l'ai trouvé là dès le début, bien avant que je ne leur donne des prétextes pour s'y maintenir jusqu'au bout. »

Cette fois, il y avait bien une pointe de reproche dans le ton de la métisse, et Conan sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas spécifiquement dirigée contre des étudiants peu disposés à accueillir les étrangers à bras ouverts.

« Je ne cherche pas à les excuser, et je veux bien te concéder que tu as raison lorsque tu pense que le racisme explique en partie leur comportement. Si tu veux tout savoir, une attitude comme celle que tu as décrite, je l'ai parfois senti de près, lorsque j'allais passer mes vacances aux Etats-Unis pour voir mes parents… »

« Mais peut-être que ton arrogance a également joué un rôle non négligeable dans l'attitude distante que les autres ont pu avoir vis-à-vis de toi. Enfin, c'est une chose dont ni toi, ni moi ne pourront jamais être vraiment sûrs, hein ?

Le détective marqua sa défaite partielle par un soupir.

_« A ce jeu là, c'est un prêté pour un rendu, hein ? »_

« Ce que je cherche à te faire comprendre, c'est qu'il ne faut pas rejeter toute la responsabilité sur les autres, même si ça ne veut pas dire la prendre entièrement sur soi. »

Si toute trace de sarcasme s'était évanouie des yeux de la métisse, la mélancolie n'avait pas suivi le même chemin.

« De quoi est ce que nous parlons au juste, Kudo ? De l'attitude de mes anciens camarades de classe outre-atlantique, il y a quelques années, ou de ton attitude à mon égard, il y a quelques mois ? »

Pris au dépourvu par ce brusque passage de l'implicite à l'explicite, Shinichi resta coi quelques instants avant de redresser les lunettes de Conan sur son nez.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu me donne l'impression de chercher à te justifier plutôt que celle de défendre des étrangers que tu n'as jamais vu et que tu ne verras jamais dans ta vie. »

« C'est curieux, j'avais l'impression que tes remarques ne s'adressaient qu'indirectement à des étrangers qui ne peuvent plus les entendre mais directement à moi. »

Les deux enfants partagèrent le même sourire aussi complice que désabusé avant que l'un d'eux ne ferme les yeux avec une expression amusée.

« Si c'était le cas, ce serait idiot, tu ne crois pas ? On ne peut pas vraiment faire de parallèle entre un étudiant qui met à l'écart une de ses camarades parce qu'elle est asiatique, et un détective qui se méfie d'une étrangère sous prétexte qu'elle a fait partie d'une organisation criminelle. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si on peut parler de prétexte dans le second cas, c'est plutôt légitime. »

« Peut-être pas tant que ça, dans les deux cas, on réduit une personne à un aspect de son existence en lui retirant le droit d'être autre chose. »

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux face à cette concession inattendue, Haibara finit par se reprendre l'instant d'après en reprenant un sourire amusé, amusé mais dépourvu de moquerie cette fois.

« Mais contrairement à mes camarades, tu ne m'as pas limité bien longtemps au statut que tu m'avais assigné, et c'est toi qui a été le premier à réduire la distance. »

Ce fût au tour du détective d'être surpris par une concession auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« Allons, tout n'était pas aussi noir que ça, il y a bien du y avoir au moins une ou deux personne dans ta faculté pour aller plus loin que les apparences, non ? »

Haibara ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur son passé, autant profiter de celle-ci. Et puis c'était en récoltant de petites confidences qu'on prouvait aux autres qu'on était suffisamment digne de confiance pour en recevoir d'autres, et qu'on finissait par les convaincre de prendre le risque de vous en faire plus souvent.

« Il y a bien eu quelques garçons qui sont allé au-delà des apparences physiques, mais… En fait, je pense que ce serait plus juste de dire qu'ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à aller au-delà des apparences physiques mais que c'était, au contraire, à cela qu'il voulait se limiter dans mon cas précis. Oh, ils essayaient bien d'y mettre les formes, mais cela ne faisait jamais illusion bien longtemps.»

« J'imagine que tu as du calmer leurs ardeurs avec une douche glaciale. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Cela ne me tentait guère de servir de trophée à un petit obsédée qui se serait vanté de sa victoire auprès de ses amis. Probablement en exhibant un sous-vêtement qu'il aurait discrètement glissé dans sa poche après avoir quitté une chambre dans laquelle il ne comptait plus revenir après avoir dérobé tout ce qu'il voulait à sa propriétaire. »

Conan se demanda un moment si la métisse se contentait d'évoquer un cas de figure hypothétique ou venait de lui relater une expérience personnelle. C'était plutôt difficile pour lui de s'imaginer Haibara tomber dans ce genre de piège, après tout, il avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir que quelqu'un d'aussi froid et distant puisse laisser qui que ce soit partager son intimité. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle avait autorisé quelqu'un à le faire pour être cruellement déçue le lendemain, cela pouvait justement expliquer en partie pourquoi elle faisait tout son possible pour maintenir les autres à distance.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as l'air d'avoir des pré-jugé vis-à-vis des autres, en tout cas quand ils ont le malheur d'avoir un chromosome y. Peut-être qu'ils étaient sincèrement amoureux de toi.»

« Kudo, la seule chose qui m'empêche de rire de ta candeur, c'est que tu n'as jamais vu de près ces amoureux transis dont tu prends la défense. A moins que, là encore, tu ne te sente visé par des reproches adressés à d'autres au point de prendre leur défense pour assurer la tienne ? »

« Eh, ce n'est pas comme si je m'imaginais que le monde entier se limitait à ma seule personne… C'est juste que je préférerais…t'avoir pris en flagrant délit d'avoir des idées reçus que… »

Se tournant vers le détective, la chimiste le fixa d'un air légèrement intrigué.

« Que ? »

Détournant légèrement les yeux, le détective soupira en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Que d'imaginer que…tu as émis un jugement a posteriori au lieu de te cantonner à un a priori. »

Lorsqu'il trouva suffisamment de détermination pour se tourner vers la métisse de nouveau, ce fût pour constater que c'était à elle que son sous-entendu avait coûté le plus d'embarras.

« C'est…touchant de ta part de t'inquiéter de cela. Mais rassure-toi, sur ce plan là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me construire des illusions que les autres auraient pris un malin plaisir à réduire en miette. »

Si la chimiste semblait toujours légèrement mal à l'aise, le détective ne trouva aucun signe dans son attitude qui aurait pu laisser entendre que c'était un souvenir douloureux qui était à incriminer pour sa gêne.

« Je dois quand même avouer que l'un de mes soupirants a trouvé le moyen de me laisser sans voix. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé, le plus innocemment du monde, si je n'étais pas plus intéressé par les filles que par les garçons. »

Ce souvenir qu'elle venait d'évoquer semblait avoir définitivement dépouillé la scientifique de son embarras.

« Ce fût à son tour de se retrouver sans voix quand je lui ait gentiment expliqué que c'était seulement lui que je rejetais, et non pas la moitié de l'humanité. J'ai tout de même hésité à le prendre au mot, ne serait-ce que pour recycler l'excuse plus tard. »

Partageant l'amusement de la chimiste tandis qu'il s'imaginait la scène, Conan savoura le rare plaisir de voir Haibara s'amuser aux dépens de quelqu'un sans être la cible de ses sarcasmes.

« Je vois, cette étiquette là, tu était prête à te la laisser coller sur la figure pour tenir les indésirables à distance sans le moindre effort. »

« Mais qui t'as dit que ça n'aurait été qu'une étiquette ? »

Soulignant le contour de ses propres lèvres du doigt, la métisse savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'expression estomaquée du détective.

« Haibara, tu… »

« Quoi ? C'est le moment où tu attends impatiemment un _ Je plaisantais. Tu te sens mieux ?, _c'est cela ? Il faut bien que je me renouvelle quand même.»

« Tu es vraiment sérieuse cette fois, ou tu essayes juste de me rendre fou ? »

La métisse s'enfonça dans un air faussement pensif face à la question d'un détective méfiant.

« Qui sait ? Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de m'interroger sérieusement sur la nature de mon orientation sexuelle. Il faut avouer que, quitte à reprendre mes propres mots avec Ayumi, je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré quelqu'un qui me donnerait envie de franchir la barrière entre l'amour et l'amitié. Quoique, ces derniers mois, plusieurs candidats potentiels se sont présentés. Une personne a même retenu particulièrement mon attention. Manque de chance pour moi, elle est déjà prise, mais je peux toujours tenter ma chance, non ? »

Voyant la chimiste se rapprocher de lui avec un sourire un peu trop gourmand à son goût, le détective hésita à faire un pas en arrière pour rétablir la distance.

« Et puis, j'ai les moyens de séparer ma cible de la personne qui est déjà en train de lorgner dessus. Pour cela, il me suffirait de priver un détective de l'antidote qu'il désire tant et d'attendre patiemment que le temps fasse son œuvre, et dissipe suffisamment les sentiments de ma proie pour refermer mes griffes dessus. »

À présent, Conan comprenait dans toute son ampleur la métaphore utilisée par la métisse quelques heures plus tôt. Ceux qui appréciaient le plus la beauté des papillons était les moins disposé à les laisser voler librement. Il avait la désagréable impression que la chimiste avait inversé les rôles, et que ce n'était définitivement plus elle qui assurait celui de l'insecte pris au piège.

« Ce serait bien immoral de ma part certes, mais je pense que tu pourrais me comprendre à défaut de m'approuver. Après tout, ces longues jambes que l'on voudrait caresser, ces merveilleux cheveux noirs dans lesquels tu désirerais tant glisser les doigts, cette poitrine de rêve sur laquelle tu aimerais laisser reposer ta tête… «

Si le détective avait commencé à frissonner lorsque l'ex-criminelle avait refermé ses bras autour de ses épaules après l'avoir acculé à un mur, la peur commença à laisser la place à un léger doute.

« Ah Ran, ma douce orchidée, pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tu t'attache autant à un idiot de détective qui ne te traiteras jamais à ta juste valeur ? »

Fermant les yeux, la scientifique commença à effectuer mentalement le décompte du temps qui s'écoulerait avant que la bombe qu'elle venait d'enclencher n'explose en un question tonitruante.

« HEIN ? »

Neuf secondes.

« Tu es en train de me dire…que tu es amoureuse…de Ran ? »

« Allons, Kudo, comment ne pas l'être ? Tu serais la dernière personne à me contredire sur ce point, non ? »

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, l'infortuné détective parvint à se défaire de son expression hébétée pour fixer son interlocutrice d'un regard sceptique.

« Tu t'imagines sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ? »

« Oh, tu oses traiter les sentiments d'une jeune fille comme s'ils s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur, Kudo, et pourtant c'est pour toi que bat celui de ma douce. Que ce monde est injuste… »

Les reniflements de la métisse tandis qu'elle portait les mains à ses yeux pour essuyer des larmes inexistantes, loin d'attendrir Conan, avaient fait monter d'un cran son irritation.

« Si tu veux vraiment me faire avaler cette pilule là, il faudra déployer plus d'efforts. »

« Bien, alors parlons sérieusement. S'il s'avérait que je ne plaisantais pas, comment réagirais-tu ? »

Conan demeura interloqué face au sourire cynique de la métisse tandis qu'elle venait de reculer de quelques pas pour laisser sa victime respirer

« Alors, Kudo ? J'attends ta réponse. »

« Je te dirais le plus respectueusement du monde qu'il vaudrait mieux jeter ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est à la belle d'en décider, pas à toi. »

Répliquant à l'expression cynique de la chimiste par un sourire narquois, le détective s'écarta du mur où il était adossé avant de défroisser sa veste.

« Et c'est justement pour cela que tu devrais renoncer. Comme tu l'as fait fort justement remarquer, c'est pour moi que le cœur de la belle bat. »

« Mais je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour modifier ce triste état de fait. »

« Haibara, même si je pouvais admettre que Ran finisse par se lasser de m'attendre au point d'aller voir ailleurs, tu auras beaucoup de mal à me persuader qu'elle puisse envisager de le faire avec une autre femme. »

« Oh, mais n'en sois pas si sûr. Cette pauvre Ran croit avoir rencontré le bon garçon, il ne tient qu'à moi de lui faire comprendre qu'en fait, elle n'avait pas encore rencontré la bonne fille. »

Après quelques dizaines de seconde d'un silence affligé, Conan finit par signaler sa capitulation par un soupir de lassitude.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne nous décidions à mettre fin pour de bon à cette stupide conversation. »

« Stupide ? L'idée que je puisse avoir un faible pour ta petite amie te parait donc tellement extravagante ? »

Impossible de déchiffrer ce petit sourire énigmatique pour savoir si elle était sérieuse ou continuait de se moquer de lui.

« Franchement ? Et ce sera mon unique tentative d'évoquer sérieusement la possibilité… Je me moque complètement de savoir si tu préfères ou non les filles aux garçons. Et si tu t'intéressais vraiment à Ran de cette manière là… Bon, j'aurais du mal à prétendre que ça ne me gênerait pas, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pense vraiment pas que Ran puisse s'intéresser à toi de cette manière là, donc ce que j'en pense n'as vraiment aucune importance. »

Le malaise de Conan augmenta tandis qu'il se sentait jaugé par un regard de plus en plus indéchiffrable.

« Tu m'as l'air bien certain des sentiments que pourrait éprouver ta petite amie, dis moi. Et si jamais il arrivait qu'elle te contredise sur ce point ?»

« Si cela arrivait, eh bien, ce que j'en pense n'a aucune importance en soi, non ? Même si je ne peux pas prétendre que cela n'aurait aucune importance pour moi. »

« Je vois. »

Estimant visiblement qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, la métisse tourna le dos au détective et commença à faire quelque pas dans le jardin de la demeure.

« Je me demande combien de temps va encore mettre le détective Mouri pour revenir ici… Après tout, s'il ne s'est pas arrêté dans un bar en passant, il devrait déjà avoir raccompagné Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta dans leurs maisons respectives. »

« Il a du avoir un contretemps. »

« Sûrement. »

Au fur et à mesure que le silence regagnait ses droits, Conan commença à faire les cent pas de son côté, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour jeter un regard en coin à la fillette taciturne.

« Dis-moi. Sérieusement. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à Ran de cette manière là, hein ? »

Se retournant vers son interlocuteur d'un air étonné, Haibara ne tarda pas à lui adresser un énième sourire moqueur.

« Tiens donc, je croyais que tu trouvais la possibilité absurde ? »

« Avec toi, je ne suis jamais sûr de ce que je dois croire ou pas… »

Le silence retomba et perdura durant de longues minutes, si bien que le détective, estimant que la seule réponse qu'il recevrait aurait la forme d'un point d'interrogation, reprit son errance dans le jardin en soupirant.

« S'il y avait des personnes avec qui j'aurais eue envie de franchir la frontière entre l'amitié et…autre chose, Ran en ferait sans doute partie, mais elle ne serait pas la seule. Satisfait, monsieur le détective ? »

Conan demeurant quelques secondes dans l'incertitude, incapable de décider du sens exact qu'il devait attribuer à la réponse succincte qu'il avait fini par recevoir.

« Tu admets la possibilité mais tu ne la confirme pas ? »

« Tu enfonce une porte grande ouverte, Kudo. »

Après un court instant de réflexion, l'interlocuteur de la métisse reformula sa question.

« Tu ne me donne pas de réponse claire, parce que tu ne connaît pas la réponse toi-même, ou bien parce que tu préfère que je l'ignore ? »

« C'est vrai que tu n'a pas écouté les explications que j'ai donné à Ayumi. Alors, quitte à me répéter, on ne peut pas vraiment connaître la réponse à ce genre de question, à moins de se décider à faire une tentative. Et comme je ne suis pas du genre à faire une tentative que je sais d'avance vouée à l'échec, et ce dans n'importe quel domaine, je ne saurait sans doute jamais la réponse. »

Visiblement fatiguée de faire les cent pas, Haibara s'installa sur l'un des bancs du jardin avant de baisser les yeux pour contempler d'un air vaguement ennuyé les insectes qui rampaient sur le gravier à ses pieds. S'installant à ses côtés, Conan s'enfonça doucement dans ses propres réflexions.

Bon, aussi difficile que cela puisse être pour lui, il semblait forcé de reconnaître qu'Haibara pouvait éprouver des sentiments romantiques vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. En tout cas, toute trace d'ironie avait disparu de sa voix quand elle avait évoqué cette possibilité. Cela n'ôtait rien au fait qu'il avait autant de mal à s'imaginer une Ai Haibara amoureuse qu'un cercle carré.

Quand à l'imaginer en plus amoureuse de Ran…

Shinichi se demandait si Ran n'était pas l'arbre qui avait permis à la chimiste de dissimuler la forêt. Après tout, en associant le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse à une absurdité pareille, elle pouvait le dissuader d'envisager une possibilité beaucoup plus réaliste. Par exemple, celle que sa propre mère avait évoqué devant lui et qu'il avait écarté d'un haussement d'épaules.

D'un autre côté, il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la métisse et il était loin d'avoir cerné complètement sa personnalité, il ne pouvait donc pas non plus réfuter totalement la possibilité qu'elle puisse ressentir une forme d'attirance pour Ran.

Oh et puis, quel importance après tout ? Qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui ou de Ran, Haibara avait clairement admis qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et qu'elle ne chercherait pas à franchir la barrière de l'amitié. Avec lui ou Ran ? Ou avec qui que ce soit ?

« Tu sait, Haibara, je suis certain que, tôt ou tard, tu finiras par rencontrer une personne que tu estimeras digne de recevoir plus que ton amitié… »

S'arrachant à la contemplation des insectes du jardin, la scientifique fixa le détective d'un air légèrement ahuri.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« A t'entendre, on dirait que tu t'interdit de pouvoir aimer qui que ce soit. Je te dis juste qu'il ne faut pas être fataliste et qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de prendre le risque, le jour où tu estimeras enfin que ça en vaut la peine. »

Shinichi pensait susciter un sourire de gratitude, il ne récolta qu'un soupir de lassitude.

« Kudo, ce n'est pas tellement difficile de trouver des personnes à qui je pourrais vouloir donner plus que de l'amitié. Ce qui l'est, c'est de trouver des personnes qui voudrait recevoir plus que de l'amitié de ma part. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

En règle générale, lorsque la sonnerie signalant la fin de la journée de cours avait retenti dans toute l'école, soulevant un chœurs de soupir de soulagement unissant aussi bien les enfants que les adultes, la petite Ayumi était la première à se lever de son siège, ses affaires rangées et son cartable refermé.

Aujourd'hui, elle prenait un temps faramineux pour effectuer cette tâche. Non pas qu'elle soit malade ou spécialement fatiguée, même si elle n'était pas loin d'en donner l'impression à ceux qui pouvaient la voir de près.

C'était juste qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour prolonger un peu plus sa présence dans la salle de classe. Pour cela, elle avait décomposé une tâche unique, ranger ses affaires, en une multitude d'opérations distinctes qu'elle avait effectué consciencieusement les unes après les autres. Une division du travail pour le moins inhabituelle puisqu'elle visait le ralentissement et non pas l'accélération.

Ranger son crayon dans sa trousse, lentement, puis sa gomme, tout aussi lentement, puis son taille-crayon, un peu plus lentement, et après cela y glisser sa paire de ciseau, un tout petit peu plus lentement encore.

Une fois la trousse remplie et refermée, la placer délicatement au fond du cartable, puis y placer ses livres de cours et ses cahiers, non pas en une seule fois, mais un par un.

La fillette garda les yeux rivés sur sa table, une table dont la surface était à présent dépourvu du moindre objet sur lequel refermer ses doigts pour le remettre à sa place, une table d'une propreté immaculé mais sur laquelle sa propriétaire frotta énergiquement un mouchoir comme pour la nettoyer d'une multitude de tâches.

Plus rien maintenant, plus rien pour la maintenir sur son siège. Mais peut-être restait-il quelque chose pour la maintenir dans la classe ? Un coup d'éponge à passer sur le tableau ou du matériel qu'elle aurait rangé avec le professeur, pour lui faire gagner un peu de temps en apparence, perdre un peu plus du sien en réalité ?

Malheureusement rien de tout cela ne se présentait, et tous les autres élèves étaient partis depuis bien longtemps, elle ne pouvait donc même pas entamer une conversation avec quelqu'un.

Etant dépourvu du moindre prétexte pour allonger encore sa présence ici plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, la fillette se leva dans un soupir avant de glisser les bras dans les bretelles de son cartable, l'un après l'autre et non les deux en même temps, cela faisait toujours quelques secondes de plus de gagné.

Une idée se présenta à la conscience d'Ayumi tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du professeur Kobayashi qui attendait patiemment qu'elle sorte de la salle pour refermer la porte derrière elle. Quand elle prenait la peine d'y penser, il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle n'avait pas comprise pendant le cours, et encore plus de choses qu'elle pouvait faire semblant de ne pas avoir comprise aussi. Autant de question à poser à celle dont le travail était d'y répondre !

Mais une objection se présenta à ce plan improvisé, sous la forme d'une métisse adossée au mur du couloir et qui semblait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Les doigts d'Ayumi se crispèrent autour des bretelles de son cartable. Elle avait espéré que les garçons ne seraient pas assez patients pour l'attendre, et sur ce point, elle avait été exaucée. Elle avait espéré qu'une de ses camarades en particulier ne serait pas assez patiente non plus, et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait prié pour que trois petits garçons lui disent de se dépêcher au lieu d'attendre la traînarde qu'elle reverrait de toute façon demain.

Sur ce point là, elle s'était trompée.

À quoi bon perdre son temps avec le professeur ? Si Ai avait été assez patiente pour l'attendre jusque là, ce n'était pas quelques minutes de plus qui allait la faire reculer.

À quoi bon fuir cette confrontation de toute manière ? Et depuis quand fuyait-elle ses problèmes au lieu de les affronter ? La réponse était évidente, depuis que ces problèmes avaient une paire de lunettes sur le nez…ou avaient le visage encadré par des cheveux auburn.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrait me parler. »

Cela ne sonnait ni comme une question, ni comme une accusation, c'était juste une constatation.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

La fillette avait laissé la question s'échapper en compagnie d'un soupir de résignation.

« Lorsque tu regardes quelqu'un en coin toute la journée, c'est soit parce que cette personne à quelque chose sur le visage, soit parce que tu as quelque chose à lui demander. Et puisque je n'ai rien remarqué sur ma figure la dernière fois que je l'ai regardée dans un miroir… »

Ayumi entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer en inclinant timidement la tête, autant pour acquiescer que pour éviter le regard de la métisse, ce regard qui percevait instantanément tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dissimuler.

Un cocon de silence se forma autour de la fillette, un cocon douillet dans lequel elle aurait voulu demeurer, mais une enveloppe fragile qu'une métisse aurait pu effriter simplement en l'effleurant d'un mot, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver au bout d'une minute.

« Tu sais, ce que tu ne veut pas laisser sortir te pèsera sur le cœur tant que tu ne le libéreras pas, tant que tu ne t'en libéreras pas. Et il ne pourra jamais sortir si tu garde tes lèvres fermées quand il essaye de les franchir.»

Ai n'avait fait qu'effleurer le cocon au lieu de le transpercer, aussi demeura-t-il intact. Et quoi de plus normal ? La plupart du temps, les cocons ne se déchiraient que lorsque le petit être qui vivait à l'intérieur ne pouvait plus vivre dans un espace aussi restreint, et si la petite Ayumi se sentait oppressé dans cet espace minuscule, cela restait encore supportable. Pour l'instant. Pour quelques instants encore, car elle savait bien que, tôt ou tard, elle devrait briser cette coquille.

Elle restait néanmoins reconnaissante à son amie de ne pas avoir essayé de briser ce cocon pour exposer de force le petit être qui vivait dedans à une lumière qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter. Oui, il n'y avait pas eu de reproche ou de moquerie dans la voix de sa camarade, mais pas de froideur non plus. Haibara n'avait pas exposé un fait que son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas nier, non, elle avait donné à ce fait la forme d'un conseil murmuré avec douceur. Enfin, pas exactement de la douceur… Si Ayumi avait voulu décrire cela, elle aurait dit qu'Haibara lui avait donné l'impression de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Pas seulement l'impression qu'elle comprenait d'ailleurs, plutôt l'impression qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle ne jugeait pas.

Le cocon perdura plusieurs minutes avant que l'éclosion ne survienne enfin, le temps que les deux fillettes parcourt les couloirs de l'école côte à côte avant de parvenir enfin à l'air libre.

« En fait, Ai, je voulais juste…te poser une question. »

Si le petit être avait trouvé la force de percer son cocon de l'intérieur, il devait avoir celle d'élargir lui-même l'ouverture. C'était en tout cas le message qu'Ayumi percevait dans le silence de sa camarade.

« En fait, c'est une question que j'aurais du te poser l'autre soir…Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisamment clair dans ma tête à ce moment là. C'est pour ça que j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu avais dit. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y réfléchir… Et… »

Serrant de nouveau les bretelles de son cartable, le petit être fragile rassembla ses forces afin de s'extirper définitivement de son cocon.

« Tu va peut-être trouver que c'est une question idiote… Mais… »

« Ayumi, aucune question n'est idiote, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les idiots ne posent jamais de question. Poser des questions ne te donnera pas l'air d'une idiote, mais ne jamais en poser fera de toi une idiote. Alors, n'aie pas peur.»

C'est en s'appuyant sur cet encouragement que le petit être s'élança hors de son cocon.

« Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup, Conan. Enfin non, tu sais que je l'aime. Et…c'est bizarre d'aimer quelqu'un. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un avant que...qu'il arrive à l'école. J'aimais ma maman et mon papa. Enfin je les aime toujours, mais c'est pas pareil. Quand je vois Conan, je suis contente, quand je suis avec lui, je me sens bien, et c'est pour ça que je voudrais être tout le temps avec lui mais…Mais en même temps, je me sens mal quand il est là. En fait, parfois, j'ai un peu peur quand je suis avec lui. J'ai peur de faire une bêtise, ou quelque chose qu'il pourrait trouver laid… Même quand il n'est pas là, j'ai toujours peur de le faire, parce que je me dis _« et s'il me voyait, qu'est ce qu'il dirait ? »_ Et même si je l'aime, je n'ose pas lui dire, parce que j'ai peur qu'il me dise que lui, ne m'aime pas. Enfin, pas qu'il me dise qu'il me déteste ou qu'il ne veut pas de moi comme amie mais…Tu vois. »

Haibara acquiesça silencieusement à la fillette.

« Alors j'attends, je me dis que je pourrais toujours lui dire plus tard, un petit peu plus tard, toujours un petit peu plus tard… Et en attendant, je suis contente quand Conan me sourit ou me dit quelque chose de gentil. Oh je suis contente quand n'importe qui me sourit ou me dit quelque chose de gentil. Mais avec Conan…c'est pas pareil…C'est…Tu...tu comprends ? »

En plus de la voir acquiescer de nouveau, Ayumi récolta un sourire de la métisse. Le même genre de sourire que la fillette voyait sur le visage de sa mère quand elle lui racontait un secret ou sa journée à l'école.

« Et tu vois, c'est à cause de tout ça que je sais que j'aime Conan. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je m'étais rendu compte qu'il y avait tout ça et que j'ai compris à ce moment là que j'aimais Conan. Non, je savais que j'aimais Conan, et je savais aussi que c'est parce que j'aimais Conan qu'il y avait tout ça. Mais… »

Après avoir battu ses ailes dans le vide pour en dissiper l'humidité, le papillon s'apprêtait maintenant à s'élancer dans le ciel.

« Avec toi, c'était un peu la même chose qu'avec Conan. C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes un peu pareils tout les deux, même si vous êtes différents aussi. Vous êtes tout les deux très intelligents, vous êtes tout les deux courageux, vous êtes gentils tout les deux, quand quelque chose ne va pas, vous réfléchissez à ce qu'il faut faire au lieu d'avoir peur. Et puis…même quand il y a quelqu'un qui vient d'être tué, vous n'avez pas peur. C'est pour ça que quand je suis avec vous, je me sens bien. C'est pour ça que je voulais que Conan m'aime et que tu sois mon amie. Mais… Tu vois quand j'ai peur, je me dit toujours que tout va bien se passer parce que Conan est là...et que si Conan n'est pas là, tu es là. Et en même temps… »

S'arrêtant de marcher, Ayumi ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas blesser son amie avec ses paroles.

« En même temps, j'ai peur quand je suis avec vous…quand je suis avec toi. J'ai envie de te poser des questions parce que je sais que tu connais la réponse, mais en même temps j'ai peur de le faire parce que je me dit que ça va peut-être t'énerver d'expliquer quelque chose qui est facile à comprendre, et que tu va me prendre pour une idiote. Quand j'ai vraiment peur, je me cache derrière toi parce que je sais que tu peux me protéger, mais en même temps j'ai honte de le faire parce que je me dis que tu vas me trouver peureuse. J'avais vraiment envie de t'appeler par ton prénom parce que ça aurait voulu dire que nous étions vraiment amies, mais en même temps, j'avais peur de te le demander...parce que je me disait que tu refuserais. Un peu comme avec Conan quand je n'ose pas lui dire que je l'aime. Et…et tu vois, depuis que tu m'as dit que les filles pouvaient aimer…les filles et pas seulement les garçons, je me dis…je me dis…que peut-être…que… »

La fillette haletait tandis que les mots qu'elle essayait de faire jaillir restaient bloqués en travers de sa gorge, au point d'entraver sa respiration.

« …que je t'aime Ai ! Que je t'aime comme j'aime Conan. »

Cela aurait été un doux euphémisme de dire que cette confession avait soulagée la fillette d'un grand poids. Le fardeau en question avait été si pesant que celle qui venait de s'en libérer se sentit soudain flotter dans les airs, comme si elle était à présent dépourvue du moindre poids qui aurait pu la maintenir à terre…ou comme si le monde s'était brusquement effondré sous ses pieds, ne lui laissant plus aucun point d'appui sur lequel reposer.

Incapable de décider si elle était perdue dans un rêve ou un cauchemar, Ayumi se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour lever définitivement le doute. Un doute qui persista. Un doute qui persistait sous la forme de l'incertitude qui se lisait dans les yeux écarquillés de son amie.

« Tu…tu disais que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir avant d'essayer et… et qu'on ne devait essayer qu'avec une personne qu'on ne voulait pas seulement avoir comme amie…et que…qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours voir la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié…et que cette personne comprendrait…A…alors… »

Les traits du visage de la métisse se détendirent, dissipant petit à petit son expression ahurie. Et même si elle ne lisait plus de l'étonnement dans les yeux de sa camarade, Ayumi était incapable de déchiffrer l'émotion qui s'y reflétait à présent. Mais au fur et à mesure que les instants s'écoulaient, cette émotion commença à prendre des contours plus familiers à la fillette. Les contours de la tristesse.

« Je comprends mais… »

Haibara laissa la fin de sa phrase se perdre dans le silence, si bien que son interlocutrice se sentit obligé de la compléter.

« Tu comprends mais toi, tu n'as pas envie d'essayer. En tout cas avec moi. »

Même si elle avait percuté la dure réalité de plein fouet, Ayumi n'avait pas pour autant l'impression de reposer sur un sol stable. Et elle avait beau continuer de se sentir légère, ses jambes tremblotantes donnait plutôt l'impression que son propre poids était devenu trop important pour qu'elle le supporte.

« Et puis, là c'est quand même autre chose que de me laisser t'appeler par ton prénom. Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me donner, même si tu aimerais bien pouvoir. C'est pas grave, Ai. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas possible, je vais arrêter d'y penser, et puis tout ira mieux et on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé…Et puis après on oubliera…Et puis de toutes façons, j'ai toujours Conan, hein ?»

Aucune larme n'avait coulé sur le visage de la fillette mais ce n'était pas bien difficile de deviner que cela n'allait pas perdurer bien longtemps. Quelques minutes tout au plus si la barre des secondes était franchie. Et ce n'était pas le sourire que son amie s'efforçait d'afficher qui allait faire illusion avec la scientifique.

Une scientifique qui se demandait de quelle manière trancher ce nouveau dilemme. Le rêve de cette petite fille ne se concrétiseraient jamais, ni avec Conan, ni avec elle, c'était une certitude. Mais il y avait différentes manières de mourir pour une illusion. Une illusion pouvait voler en éclat, des éclats qui auraient blessé le cœur qu'elle avait habité, ou bien elle pouvait se dissiper petit à petit, comme un rêve dont il ne serait pas resté grand-chose au réveil, si ce n'est une saveur agréable.

Ayant été exposée bien trop tôt à la dure réalité, Haibara préférait épargner ce triste sort à son amie et souhaitait que cette nouvelle illusion périsse d'une euthanasie plutôt que d'une exécution sommaire.

D'un autre côté, plus longtemps on s'habituait à vivre dans une illusion, plus douloureux était le réveil. Cela aussi, la métisse en savait quelque chose. Mais n'avait-elle pas accepté elle-même de vivre dans une illusion dès l'instant où elle avait refusé d'être inscrite au programme de protection des témoins ? La possibilité que l'organisation ne retrouve jamais Shinichi Kudo et Shiho Miyano s'ils s'effaçaient définitivement derrière Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara ? Elle était de l'ordre du probable. La possibilité que l'organisation ne les retrouve jamais si Shinichi Kudo continuait de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la détruire ? La possibilité que l'organisation soit détruite ? La possibilité que Shinichi Kudo renonce définitivement à son ancienne vie ? Toutes les trois aussi improbables les unes que les autres. Et pourtant c'était dans cet univers surréaliste et improbable qu'elle avait choisi de vivre.

Le réveil de cette illusion serait-il douloureux ? Au moins autant que la mort de sa sœur. Voulait-elle la faire cesser pour autant ? Non.

Avait-elle dans ce cas le droit de refusait à Ayumi ce qu'elle s'autorisait à elle-même ?

« Je comprends mais…en quoi consistera cet essai ? Que veux-tu que nous fassions ensemble pour essayer ? »

Si Ayumi avait toujours l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un rêve, la question de sa camarade lui donna envie de décaler son réveil de quelques instants.

« Tu…tu voudrais essayer ? »

Même si les lèvres d'Haibara s'étaient plissées en un sourire, il restait malgré tout une trace de mélancolie dans ses yeux.

« Si je te promets d'essayer, je ne peux pas te promettre que ça réussira pour autant. »

D'autant qu'elle était certaine que l'échec était la seule issue possible. Mais elle espérait que cet essai s'achèverait de lui-même bien avant d'en arriver à cette triste extrémité.

« Mais tu promet d'essayer ? »

Si le sourire de la métisse s'élargit légèrement, ses yeux étaient fermés lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa camarade.

« Au moins d'essayer. »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un sourire aussi attendri qu'amusé naquit sur le visage de la mère d'Ayumi tandis qu'elle contemplait sa fille. Ayumi avait toujours été une enfant débordante de vie qu'on pouvait difficilement faire tenir en place plus de quelques minutes. Et même durant ces quelques minutes, elle ressemblait plus à un bouchon de champagne sur le point décoller de son goulot qu'à l'image qu'on se faisait d'une petite fille sage.

Dans ces moments là, il suffisait de regarder ses petits yeux vifs pour y saisir les reflets d'une curiosité toujours en éveil et toujours à l'affût de quelque chose pour la satisfaire.

Jusqu'à présent, madame Yoshida n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne capable de contenir cette curiosité dans un cadre bien délimité, un petit garçon nommé Conan Edogawa. Oh il n'était pas venu bien souvent dans leur maison, mais il ne la quittait jamais tout à fait puisqu'une petite fille faisait de son mieux pour emprisonner sa présence avec ses mots.

Si bien qu'à force d'écouter patiemment son unique enfant lui raconter ses journées, la femme au foyer avait fini par connaître le curieux personnage sous toutes les coutures bien avant qu'il ne pose le pied pour la première fois dans leur appartement.

Dans les yeux d'une fillette, Conan apparaissait comme un héros de conte de fée, pour ne pas dire un prince charmant, dans les yeux d'une mère de famille, il était apparu comme un réservoir beaucoup trop petit pour contenir une curiosité qui débordait en permanence.

Pour Ayumi, Conan restait une source permanente d'étonnement à laquelle on ne pouvait trouver aucun équivalent dans le monde, pour sa mère, il ne resterait qu'une variation sur un thème classique.

Après tout, derrière la façade polie d'un petit garçon bien éduqué qui savait se tenir devant les adultes, madame Yoshida avait décelé le même appétit débordant qui apparaissait dans toute sa simplicité chez Ayumi. Un appétit qui pouvait rarement se satisfaire à table, un appétit bien plus débordant que celui d'Ayumi tout de même, puisqu'il semblait qu'il ne pouvait même pas se satisfaire au milieu de la multitude de jouets qui peuplaient la chambre d'une fillette.

La mère de la fillette en question aurait volontiers mis l'ennui de son invité sur le compte de l'éternelle différence entre les filles et les garçons, mais elle sentait, sans pour autant se l'expliquer, que le petit Conan ne rentrait pas dans le cadre de cette explication si simple.

Non, Conan ressemblait plutôt à un enfant qui grandissait trop vite, au point de laisser derrière lui ses camarades de jeu. Un petit surdoué ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Au cours des réunions de parents d'élèves, madame Yoshida avait souvent entendu les éloges unanimes qui gravitaient autour d'un petit génie, tout comme elle avait entendu sa fille lui décrire les bâillements et l'air distrait de celui qui ressemblait plus à un cancre qu'au meilleur élève de sa classe.

Mais la mère d'Ayumi avait haussé les épaules et continué d'acquiescer à sa fille lorsqu'elle lui annonçait son futur mariage. Pourtant, elle avait du mal à être convaincue par cette fillette qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille la chose la plus évidente comme si c'était un secret.

C'est que la curiosité de Conan semblait si grande et Ayumi si petite. Si le petit garçon ne changeait pas avec le temps, Ayumi ne se sentirait certes pas étouffée par son futur époux, mais elle risquait fort de considérer qu'elle occupait une trop petite place dans le monde si vaste du détective en herbe.

Voilà pourquoi la mère sentait instinctivement que le mariage de sa fille avec le petit génie resterait un rêve, et que s'il se concrétisait, ce serait sous la forme d'un cauchemar pour sa fille.

Mais après tout, ce rêve était dessiné sur du sable, et le temps aurait vite fait d'en effacer les contours bien avant que les deux enfants ne se transforment en adultes capable de le concrétiser, aussi madame Yoshida ne s'inquiétait-elle pas outre mesure.

Et puis une autre personne avait fait son entrée dans l'univers de sa fille, bousculant un peu plus ce petit monde instable. Sauf que cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus d'un garçon. Pour un peu, la femme au foyer aurait regretté de ne plus avoir l'innocence et l'enthousiasme de sa fille. Oui, elle aurait voulu vivre de nouveau dans ce monde si petit qu'une amie pouvait y prendre autant de place que votre premier amour. C'était dans ce genre de moment que la mère aurait souhaité ne jamais voir grandir sa fille.

Mais tous les enfants finissaient par grandir un jour ou l'autre, elle devait déjà se réjouir qu'Ayumi continuait de prendre tout son temps pour le faire. De ce point de vue, c'était étonnant de la voir sans cesse attirée par des enfants qui grandissaient beaucoup trop vite.

Après tout, avec cette nouvelle venue, l'école de sa fille semblait avoir accueilli un second surdoué dont l'ennui en classe contrastait avec les résultats scolaires.

Le ronronnement d'un moteur dont les toussotements trahissaient l'âge fit sursauter Ayumi en même temps qu'il tira sa mère de ses réflexions. Une légère excitation gagna la femme au foyer tandis qu'elle observait la coccinelle qui venait de se garer quelques mètres plus loin. A force de lui parler de sa meilleure amie, son unique enfant avait fini par éveiller sa curiosité vis-à-vis de cette mystérieuse fillette dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler sans l'avoir jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Devant la petite métisse qui s'inclina poliment devant elle en lui murmurant ses salutations, madame Yoshida ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger malaise. Certes, le petit Conan était indiscutablement étonnant, mais il restait un enfant, un enfant plus curieux et intelligent que les autres, mais un enfant malgré tout. Avec cette fillette là, on avait plus l'impression de faire face à une adulte miniature qu'à une enfant. L'intelligence pouvait être plus vive ou plus développée chez certains enfants que chez d'autres, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais il n'en allait pas de même avec la maturité. C'était une chose qui ne pouvait venir qu'avec le temps, et dans les petits yeux qui la contemplaient, la mère d'Ayumi voyait se refléter plus de maturité qu'elle ne pouvait en voir dans le regard de bien des adultes.

Est-ce que la petite Haibara avait remarqué son malaise ? En tout cas, elle s'empressa de dissimuler ses yeux derrière ses paupières en lui adressant le plus innocent des sourires.

Madame Yoshida sentit son angoisse se dissiper, même si son malaise ne s'était pas tout à fait évanoui. Après tout, ce sourire qu'elle avait reçu était un peu trop innocent, un peu trop candide pour ne pas être faux.

La mère de famille finit cependant par dissiper ses inquiétudes en s'inclinant à son tour devant sa petite invitée et son tuteur. Après tout, n'était-il pas irrationnel d'avoir peur d'une fillette de sept ans ? Ce serait dans quelques années qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter du type de personne que fréquentait sa fille.

----:----

Haibara contempla la chambre de son amie d'un rapide regard circulaire avant de se tourner vers sa camarade qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en baissant timidement les yeux. C'était une chambre d'enfant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, en tout cas d'après l'idée d'une petite fille normale que pouvait se faire une scientifique n'ayant jamais eue de véritable enfance. Et son occupante n'ayant pas choisi le rose mais le bleu comme couleur pour ses murs, l'essentiel des craintes de la métisse était dissipé pour le moment, même si elle continuait de se sentir mal à l'aise dans un environnement où elle n'était pas à sa place.

« C'est une jolie chambre. »

« T…tu trouves ? »

Si Conan lui avait fait un compliment sur sa nouvelle robe, la réaction d'Ayumi n'aurait sans doute pas été différente, et cette absence de contraste ne manqua pas de déstabiliser la chimiste.

Détournant légèrement les yeux, la métisse se replia prudemment sur un silence aussi pensif que gêné. En temps normal, ce n'était pas tellement difficile d'être l'amie d'Ayumi. Mais en temps normal, il y avait presque toujours deux autres enfants, un détective rajeuni et un vieux scientifique excentrique pour l'aider à combler le véritable tonneau des danaïdes que formaient sa curiosité et son désir de s'amuser. Oui, en temps normal, Haibara avait juste à apporter sa contribution aux efforts communs et pouvait s'éclipser discrètement ensuite. Cette fois, elle était seule.

Oh, ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec sa camarade de classe, mais les autres fois s'étaient étendues sur quelques minutes, tout au plus quelques heures, pas un après-midi, une soirée et une nuit d'affilée.

Bon, mais maintenant qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation d'une fillette, en plus de ne pas avoir eue la force de refuser son amour, elle allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses décisions.

Faisant quelque pas dans la pièce en quête d'un point de départ pour un jeu ou une discussion, la métisse se rapprocha du bureau de son amie avant de refermer les doigts sur l'un des objets qui s'y trouvait. Un objet qui n'avait rien d'anormal en soi mais ne semblait guère à sa place dans la chambre d'une petite fille japonaise.

« C'est… Je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle mais… »

« Une matriochka. »

« Oui, c'est ça. C'est ce nom là que lui avait donné l'ami de papa qui me l'a offerte ! Je n'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir… »

Un soupir interrompit la phrase de la fillette et c'est avec les yeux légèrement baissés qu'elle la compléta.

« …et je n'arrive jamais à prononcer ce nom correctement non plus. »

Dévissant calmement le jouet, Haibara en souleva la partie supérieure avant de la poser sur le bureau et de saisir la seconde figurine dissimulée à l'intérieur de la première. Après avoir renouvelé l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût révélé au grand jour la poupée qui ne dissimulait aucune petite sœur dans ses flancs, la métisse re-assembla les jouets qu'elle avait démonté avant de tous les aligner, en respectant consciencieusement l'ordre de leurs tailles respectives.

Ayumi contempla silencieusement son amie tandis qu'elle faisait osciller du doigt la plus petite des sept poupées. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer, mais elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement intéressée par ce qu'elle regardait non plus.

« Elle paraît bien minuscule lorsqu'on lui as retiré tout ses déguisements, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Hein ? »

« Cette poupée. Elle a l'air grande la première fois que tu la vois, mais quand tu l'examines de plus près, tu te rends compte que tu n'avais vu que son déguisement, et qu'elle était plus petite que tu ne le pensais. Et après cela, comme cette poupée t'a déjà trompé une fois, tu te demandes si elle n'essaye pas de se faire encore passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. Alors tu l'examine d'encore plus près, et là, tu t'aperçois que tu continuait de regarder un déguisement et pas la poupée qui le porte. Et lorsque tu arrives enfin à mettre la main sur la vraie poupée, tu te rends compte que finalement elle était toute petite. »

Se rapprochant à son tour du bureau, la fillette examina d'un air intrigué les six figurine qui y étaient alignées avant de se tourner vers la septième poupée qui reposait au creux de la main de son amie. Mais plus que cette poupée, ce qui intriguait Ayumi, c'était le sourire de celle qui la caressait délicatement. Un sourire amusé, mais aussi un sourire attristé, ou bien un sourire qui n'était ni triste ni amusé mais entre les deux.

« Alors tu crois qu'il n'y qu'une seule poupée et que les autres sont des fausses ? »

« Ce sont des boites vides, pas des poupées. Un jouet, ce n'est pas la même chose que son emballage, un vêtement, ce n'est pas la même chose que la personne qui le porte, un masque, ce n'est pas la même chose que le visage qui se cache derrière, un livre, ce n'est pas la même chose que sa couverture, la vérité, ce n'est pas le mensonge qui la dissimule. Mais c'est vrai qu'on les confond souvent. Au point de ne plus savoir qui est qui. »

Haibara tapota les autres poupées du doigt, laissant le son creux illustrer ses paroles.

« Je ne sais pas, Ai. J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait sept poupées et pas une seule. Enfin, c'est vrai que tu peux voir ça comme s'il n'y en avait qu'une seule. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais pour moi, même si je pensais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule poupée, je ne penserais pas que les autres sont des boites ou des déguisements. Je penserais que la poupée, ce sont les sept poupées ensemble, pas juste celle qui est à l'intérieur des autres. Après tout, ces poupées là, on ne les vends pas séparément mais toujours toutes ensemble alors…Enfin, tu vois…»

La métisse semblait avoir été complètement absorbée par la contemplation de cette poupée qu'elle faisait rouler au creux de sa main, si bien que la petite Ayumi se demandait si ses mots maladroits avaient laissé une trace dans l'esprit de son amie ou s'ils s'étaient évanouis dans l'oubli en même temps que le silence.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

Se désintéressant des figurines alignées sur le bureau, la fillette taciturne s'en éloigna avant de se pencher sur une maison de poupée qui se dressait au beau milieu de la moquette de la chambre.

« Tu sais, Ai. Tu avais l'air d'être d'accord pour que nous essayions d'être amoureuse. Enfin non, je… Je veux dire, je sais que je suis amoureuse de toi. Euh non, que je t'aime beaucoup et… et…Enfin, tu vois… »

Prenant son inspiration, Ayumi tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées afin d'en mettre un peu plus dans ses mots.

« Alors, je pensait qu'aujourd'hui nous essaierions de faire…ce que font les amoureux…pour voir si ça nous plaît à toutes les deux. Et… »

La chimiste, toujours accroupie devant la maison de taille lilliputienne, leva la tête vers sa petite interlocutrice et la contempla d'un air pensif tandis qu'elle froissait sa propre robe entre ses doigts tremblants.

« Un soir, je…j'avais soif et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau dans mon verre, alors, comme je ne voulais pas déranger maman, je suis allé dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit pour aller le remplir. Et pour aller dans la cuisine, il faut passer devant la porte du salon, tu vois. Alors quand j'y suis allé, j'ai vu papa et maman qui étaient seuls tout les deux sur le canapé… »

Haibara s'efforça de dissimuler l'accès de panique que la dernière phrase de sa camarade avait déclenché.

« Il y avait la télé allumé, mais ils ne la regardaient pas, maman parce qu'elle était endormie et papa parce qu'il regardait maman en train de dormir. Papa serrait doucement maman dans ses bras, et avec une main, il lui caressait les cheveux, et tu vois, ils avait l'air tout les deux tellement heureux. Et, c'est pareil pour moi, quand papa ou maman me serre dans ses bras, je suis contente, tellement contente que je m'accroche à leurs vêtement pour ne pas qu'ils me déposent par terre. »

L'angoisse qui avait gagné la scientifique s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser la place à l'amusement et à une once de regret, le regret de ne plus vivre dans le même petit monde que son amie.

« Maman et papa aiment tous les enfants, mais moi ils m'aiment plus que tout les autres enfants ensemble, et c'est pour ça qu'ils me serrent dans leurs bras. Et moi, j'aime les adultes, enfin sauf lorsqu'ils sont méchants, mais papa et maman, je les aime encore plus que tout les autres adultes ensemble, et c'est pour ça que je veut qu'ils me serrent dans leurs bras. Enfin, j'aimerais les serer dans mes bras aussi, mais je suis beaucoup trop petite pour faire ça, alors je peux juste me serrer contre eux. »

L'amusement se mélangea à l'attendrissement dans le sourire de la métisse tandis qu'elle laissait ses bras reposer sur ses genoux.

« Et papa aime bien ses amis, mais il aime maman encore plus qu'eux et c'est pour ça qu'il la serre dans ses bras, et c'est pareil pour maman avec papa. Alors…comme je t'aime plus que Mitsuhiko et Genta, même si je les aime beaucoup…et comme je t'aime autant que Conan...et peut-être plus que lui…je…j'ai envie… »

Ayumi avala péniblement sa salive tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux d'un air craintif.

« Enfin…tu vois…Ce doit être pareil avec toi et ta maman...ou ton papa… Enfin, je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta maman et de ton papa…Mais ça ne doit pas être différent, non ? »

À sa multitude de questions, la fillette ne reçût qu'une seule et unique réponse, le silence. Si bien qu'elle se décida à relever timidement les paupières. Toujours accroupie devant la minuscule maison, Haibara gardait les yeux baissé sur le balcon et la poupée qu'elle y avait déposé, une poupée qui était dépourvue de tout ses déguisements et n'avait plus rien à interposer entre elle et le regard curieux de la petite fille qui la scrutait. Une poupée sur laquelle une fillette pressait son index, la faisant osciller en même temps qu'elle la maintenait droite.

Que faire ? S'inventer des parents ? Des parents qui l'avaient confié au professeur de la même manière que ceux de Conan l'avaient confié à Ran et son père ? Des parents qui, un beau jour, reviendraient la chercher pour l'emmener si loin qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute jamais ici ? Ou bien…

« Un jour, tu nous avait dit que ta maman était anglaise, mais c'est tout… »

C'était une véritable perche que son amie lui tendait sans le savoir, alors pourquoi ne pas la saisir ?

« Si je n'ai jamais parlé de mes parents, Ayumi, c'est parce qu'ils sont morts tout les deux dans un accident. Je n'avais même pas fêté mon tout premier anniversaire quand c'est arrivé alors… Comme on ne peut pas parler de ce qu'on ne connaît pas… »

Qu'il y ait deux parents fictifs pour l'attendre ou qu'elle se trouve deux parents imaginaires pour l'adopter un jour, le résultat serait le même pour la petite Haibara…mais pas pour la petite Ayumi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'en tienne à des demi-mesures ? Elle avait avoué une vérité douloureuse à entendre…mais seulement pour préparer le terrain à un nouveau mensonge.

« A...Ai, je suis désolé…je…ne savais pas… »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas savoir à moins de demander, alors ne te sens pas coupable de l'avoir fait. De toutes façon, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais même pas un an quand c'est arrivé. N'ayant aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai perdu, c'est comme si je n'avais rien perdu du tout. Une chose que tu n'as jamais vue, touché ou entendu, c'est pareil qu'une chose qui n'a jamais existé, et c'est pareil avec les gens. »

Même si la métisse avait relevé la tête pour adresser un sourire à son amie, c'était le sourire désabusé de quelqu'un n'ayant jamais eu la moindre illusion, un sourire qui était particulièrement douloureux à contempler pour une fillette qui vivait encore dans ses illusions.

« M...mais le professeur ? »

« Le professeur ? Il m'a rencontré quand j'étais toute seule, à la recherche d'une maison, et comme sa maison était beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne, il m'a proposé de vivre dedans avec lui. Je n'avais aucun autre endroit où aller, alors j'ai accepté. »

Fatigué de jouer avec cette figurine séparée de ses sœurs, la chimiste avait laissé retomber sa main sur ses genoux et la contemplait en train d'osciller sur le balcon de la maison qui l'avait accueilli. A quoi bon créer des mensonges inutilement ? Surtout quand une vérité partielle pouvait être plus convaincante que bien des mensonges, et même plus convaincante que la vérité tout court. Après tout, qui croirait à l'existence d'un poison faisant rajeunir de dix ans, et qui croirait à l'existence d'un scientifique assez benêt pour accueillir une criminelle sous son toit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit ? Elle avait elle-même du mal à y croire parfois…

« Mais alors, le professeur est un peu comme ton papa, non ? »

Haibara écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la question de sa camarade. Ayumi… Elle était si désespérée à l'idée que sa meilleure amie soit orpheline qu'elle avait fait cadeau à ce pauvre professeur d'une fille bien encombrante. C'était attristant de voir une naïveté pareille, attristant de voir un enfant essayer stupidement d'enfoncer un morceau de bois rond dans un trou carré, attristant de voir une fillette essayer de faire rentrer le monde de force dans sa petite vision étriqué de ce que devait être les choses. Est-ce que c'était si dur d'accepter que chaque enfant n'avait pas forcément un parent ? Si dur d'accepter qu'on ne gagnait pas forcément une famille en échange de celle qu'on avait perdu pour de bon ? Si dur d'accepter que les lycéens ne pouvaient pas venir à bout des organisations criminelles ? D'un autre côté…

D'un autre côté, c'était aussi touchant de voir une fillette refuser de laisser sa meilleure amie toute seule, sans un papa ou une maman.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme mon papa, tu sais, et je ne pense pas qu'il me voit comme sa fille. »

« Quand tu as faim, il te donne à manger, quand tu es malade, il s'inquiète et il s'occupe de toi pour que tu ailles mieux, quand il voit que tu as besoin de quelque chose, il te l'achète, et quand il part quelque part, il t'emmène avec lui au lieu de te laisser toute seule chez lui, c'est exactement ce que fait mon papa avec moi. Et puis… Quand le criminel qui voulait tuer Ran a tiré sur le professeur, tu t'es mis devant lui pour le protéger, et moi je sais que j'aurais fait la même chose avec mon papa.»

Baissant les yeux pour dissimuler sa gêne, la chimiste focalisa son regard sur la poupée qui, à force d'osciller, avait fini par perdre son équilibre et s'écrouler.

« Si le professeur mourrait, je n'aurait plus de maison où habiter, alors c'est normal que je le protège, non ? »

« C'est idiot ce que tu dit, Ai. Si le criminel t'avait tiré dessus, tu serait morte, et ça ne sert à rien d'avoir une maison quand on est morte. »

Cette poupée s'obstinait à demeurer muette devant la fillette qui l'avait fait basculer.

« Et tu n'arrête pas de surveiller ce que mange le professeur pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade, et même s'il tombait malade, tu pourrait rester chez lui, non ? Et il t'écoute quand tu lui dis de ne pas trop manger. Moi quand je vois mon papa sortir un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, je lui prends et je le jette à la poubelle, il ne me gronde pas et il ne va pas le récupérer quand je ne regarde plus. Et je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur que je le dise à maman alors qu'il lui avait promis d'arrêter de fumer. Et tu sais pourquoi je le sais ? Parce qu'il m'a dit que maman et moi lui faisons aussi peur l'une que l'autre, enfin, juste quand on le voyait faire une bêtise. Et c'est lui qui l'a dit comme ça. »

Effleurant la poupée du doigt, la fillette lui imprima une légère pichenette pour la faire tournoyer sur elle-même.

« Il m'écoute, il tient à moi, mais…je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il me voit comme sa fille. Ni qu'il voudrait de moi comme fille. »

« Tu lui as demandé s'il voulait bien ? »

Un soupir caressa la surface de bois du jouet. Comment expliquer à une petite fille têtue qu'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans devait être capable de se débrouiller toute seule, sans un père adoptif ? Bon, il aurait fallu commencer par lui expliquer que sa meilleure amie avait dix-huit ans et non pas sept, mais c'était hors de question, et ce n'était pas la question de toutes manières.

« Tu ne pourras jamais savoir si tu ne lui demande pas. »

«Jje n'ai pas besoin d'un papa, je n'en ait jamais eue besoin, alors pourquoi est ce que j'irais demander à quelqu'un de jouer ce rôle pour moi ? »

Ayumi tressaillit. Ce n'était pas de la lassitude qui avait fait vibrer la voix de son amie mais bel et bien de la colère. Non pas une colère brûlante comme celle de Conan, mais glaciale, non pas une colère qui explosait dans un brusque éclat de voix comme celle de Genta mais une colère qui frémissait dans un murmure. Une colère bien différente de toutes celles auxquelles elle avait été confronté, mais bien aussi bien plus effrayante que toute celles auxquelles elle avait été confronté. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait voir Haibara s'énerver.

Durant un court instant, la fillette baissa les yeux d'un air craintif, mais c'est avec un regard déterminé qu'elle les leva l'instant d'après.

« Tu as besoin d'un papa ! Tout le monde a besoin d'un papa ! Si le professeur ne te laissait pas habiter chez lui, tu serait toute seule dehors et tu aurais froid l'hiver ou quand il pleut, s'il ne t'achetait pas des vêtements, tu porterais toujours les mêmes et ils s'useraient, s'il ne te donnait pas à manger, tu devrais fouiller les poubelles pour manger et c'est dégoûtant, s'il ne s'occupait pas de toi quand tu es malade, tu…tu… C'est les gens qui ont de l'argent qui n'ont pas besoin de papa pour avoir tout ça et pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux, et toi tu n'as pas d'argent, et tu es trop petite pour en avoir sans qu'on te le donne. »

Frappé par le bon sens comme la détermination de sa petite interlocutrice, la métisse garda les yeux baissés sur cette poupée qui était à présent inerte et qu'elle hésitait à remettre en mouvement.

« Oui, je ne peux pas vivre sans le professeur pour l'instant, mais je finirais bien par trouver d'autres personnes pour s'occuper de moi. En attendant, je resterais chez lui tant que ça ne le dérangera pas trop. »

Une manière détournée de lui dire qu'un beau jour elle aurait les moyens de gagner cet argent qui lui manquait et qui l'aurait autorisé à ne pas vivre comme un parasite.

« Mais pourquoi aller chercher un papa ailleurs quand tu en as déjà un ? Et pourquoi tu dit que tu ça dérange le professeur que tu restes chez lui ? Il a l'air drôlement content de ne plus habiter tout seul. Et avant qu'il ne te rencontre, il s'occupait toujours de nous alors que personne ne lui demandait, moi je suis sûr qu'il voudrait avoir des enfants. »

Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin…

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui ne veut pas de lui comme papa, Ai ? Est-ce que c'est toi que ça dérange de rester chez lui ? Est ce que tu t'y sens mal au point de vouloir aller ailleurs ? Est-ce que tu restes chez lui…juste parce que tu n'as pas de maison ? C'est…C'est pas vrai, hein Ai ? Si j'avais perdu mon papa et ma maman, moi je voudrais avoir le professeur comme papa. »

Toute proportion gardée, la fillette infligeait à la chimiste un traitement analogue à celui que lui avait fait subir un de ses anciens collègues sur le toit enneigé d'un hôtel. Les mots jaillissant de la bouche d'une petite fille pouvaient être, à leur façon, aussi douloureux que des balles jaillissant du revolver d'un tueur sadique. Et le fait d'être transpercée par plusieurs de ces projectiles à la fois ne rendait pas l'impact de chacun d'eux moins douloureux.

Mais que ce soit face à un démon ou un ange, la scientifique s'obstinait à rester muette devant les questions qu'on lui posait. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle restait de marbre face à leurs attaques lorsqu'elle les subissait. En tout cas, elle aurait eue du mal à rester stoïque si l'un d'eux avait commencé à enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille…ce qui était précisément en train de survenir à l'instant même.

Garder les yeux baissés avait peut-être permis à la pécheresse de ne pas être confronté au regard d'un ange, mais en contrepartie, cela l'avait empêché de se rendre compte que son adversaire s'était déplacé pour mieux l'attaquer dans le dos. Et si l'étreinte d'Ayumi avait été hésitante les premières secondes, elle se renforça brusquement, au point de faire basculer en arrière sa victime. Une victime bien trop déstabilisée pour penser à se dégager des bras qui l'entravaient fermement.

« Je suis sûre que le professeur ne veut pas te voir partir, et c'est pareil pour moi, et je suis sûre que c'est pareil aussi pour Mitsuhiko et Genta, et que c'est encore pareil pour Conan. Alors…S'il te plait…Dis-nous que tu veux rester. Dis nous que tu veut rester ici avec nous. Dis moi…que tu veux rester avec moi…même si c'est juste pour rester avec une amie. »

Lorsqu'elle s'était remise des blessures que lui avait infligé Gin, le vieux scientifique qui était resté constamment à son chevet l'avait supplié de faire confiance à l'intuition de Conan et de rester chez lui. Elle était restée silencieuse.

Lorsqu'un imbécile de détective l'avait tiré d'un bus sur le point d'exploser avant de lui dire de ne pas fuir son propre destin, elle était restée silencieuse.

Elle était demeurée silencieuse mais elle était restée.

Lorsque le FBI lui avait demandé de rejoindre le programme de protection des témoins, elle n'était pas restée silencieuse. Elle avait refusé cette possibilité de fuite…pour rester auprès d'un imbécile de détective trop sûr de lui, d'un scientifique trop optimiste, d'une lycéenne trop naïve et de trois enfants trop innocents.

Face à la requête du plus innocent des trois enfants en question, la chimiste demeura silencieuse, se contentant de poser les mains sur les bras qui l'emprisonnaient pour les écarter délicatement… Mais elle fût incapable d'achever son geste et finit par laisser glisser le long de son corps les mains qui auraient pu l'exécuter.

Pour une scientifique cynique, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas eue la force de donner sa réponse à la question qu'on lui avait posée. Pour une petite fille naïve, cela signifiait qu'elle avait reçu la réponse qu'elle désirait à la question qu'elle avait posée.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la pièce, comme si une petite fille l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait avec son amie.

Une petite fille qui ressentait malgré tout la tension qui régnait dans l'esprit de sa prisonnière. Oh certes, Haibara n'était agitée par aucun tremblement… Enfin si, un tremblement infime et presque imperceptible, non pas le tremblement d'une personne terrorisée, plutôt celui d'un funambule luttant pour ne pas faire vaciller un équilibre particulièrement instable alors que sa vie ne tenait littéralement qu'à un fil.

La métisse n'était pas en train de lutter pour redonner un rythme normal à sa respiration, elle donnait plutôt l'impression d'avoir eue le souffle soudainement coupé et de lutter pour expirer de nouveau et libérer sa poitrine du poids qui pesait dessus. Pourtant, même si l'étreinte d'Ayumi restait suffisamment ferme pour qu'on ne puisse s'en dégager brusquement sans lutter, la fillette avait conscience que, contrairement à ses poupées, son amie avait besoin de respirer et, en conséquence, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'étouffer.

La petite Yoshida n'avait pas l'impression de comprimer entre ses bras un ressort qui aurait fini par se détendre brusquement en réaction à la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus. Non, sa camarade lui donnait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été vidée de ses forces au point de demeurer complètement paralysée.

Pour Ayumi, tout portait à croire que son amie avait peur de quelque chose. Au début, la fillette identifia cette peur à celle qu'elle avait ressenti elle-même face à Conan ou celle qui avait pris sa place. Et cette pensée fit naître une émotion douce-amère dans le cœur de la fillette.

La peur était une émotion simple à comprendre, mais Ayumi avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle se divisait en deux branches différentes. Dans la première, on désirait que la chose responsable de sa peur disparaisse, dans la seconde, on craignait de la voir disparaître. Ayumi avait consciencieusement rattaché la multitude de criminels qui avait voulu la tuer à la première branche, et Conan à la seconde. Et Ai…Ai oscillait parfois entre ses deux branches, alors la fillette avait été incapable de l'attacher à l'une d'entre elles.

Dans tout les cas, seul les personnes étonnantes pouvaient faire peur, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et une chose qui vous faisait peur, on avait du mal à l'oublier, or la petite Ayumi aurait voulu que ni Conan, ni Ai ne l'oublie un jour.

Sur ce point, son souhait semblait sur le point d'être exaucé avec Ai, et c'était doux de le savoir.

Mais c'était aussi une sensation amère que de se réjouir de la souffrance des autres, et la peur était toujours une forme de souffrance. Si bien que la petite Ayumi était écartelée entre la joie et la culpabilité de se sentir heureuse.

Et au bout d'une minute, le doute se mêla à la culpabilité. Après tout, qu'est ce qui lui prouvait que la peur qu'elle suscitait chez Ai soit de la même nature que celle que Ai et Conan avaient suscité chez elle ? Surtout que…

« D...dis, Ai. J'aurais du te le demander avant de… de… Mais… Est-ce que tu te sens mal quand…Quelqu'un te touche ? »

La métisse écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la question incongrue que son amie lui avait murmurée à l'oreille d'une voix hésitante.

« Qu'est…ce qui te donne cette impression ? »

« Un jour… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles. Il neigeait ce jour là. Et d'un seul coup, tu t'es mise à avoir très peur sans qu'on sache pourquoi. C'était la toute première fois qu'on te voyait avoir peur…et même les autres fois, tu n'as jamais eue aussi peur que cette fois là. Ce jour là, je t'avais gentiment touché le bras en te demandant ce qui n'allait pas et tu…tu as sursauté, et après ça tu m'as repoussé en me criant de ne pas te toucher. Alors je me demandais si… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'après ça, tu m'as laissé te toucher, et même me serrer contre ton dos quand j'avais peur mais… je ne sais pas, je me dis que peut-être que tu te forçais pour moi. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu un peue peur de te demander si je pouvais te…te serrer dans mes bras. »

Haibara soupira tandis que l'étonnement laissa la place à la mélancolie dans les yeux bleus qu'elle baissa instinctivement, même si sa camarade n'avait aucune chance de croiser son regard dans sa position.

Evidemment qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce jour bien particulier de sa vie, malgré tout ses efforts pour le faire. Elle avait longtemps cru que sur ce point ses petits compagnons auraient réussi là où elle avait échoué, alors qu'elle aurait du prévoir que sa crise d'angoisse laisserait fatalement des traces dans l'esprit impressionnable de ses petits camarades. Oh certes, ce jour là, ils semblaient avoir tout oublié au bout de quelques minutes pour s'amuser innocemment dans la neige…mais, et cela elle aurait du le savoir mieux que n'importe qui, on pouvait bien enfouir ses angoisses au fond de soi, elles finissaient toujours par ressortir, même quand ce qui les avait suscité avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Bon, maintenant que le mal était là, que faire ? Expliquer à Ayumi qu'elle n'avait pas compris le véritable sens de ses paroles, ce jour là ? D'un autre côté, si la fillette n'en avait pas compris le sens c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir une vue d'ensemble du contexte dans lequel ces paroles prenaient toute leur signification. Et autant que faire se peut, la métisse préférait que sa camarade continue de demeurer myope face aux horreurs que pouvait contenir ce triste monde. À force de traîner avec un certain détective, elle avait déjà vu de beaucoup trop près certains des aspects les plus repoussants de la nature humaine, autant ne pas en rajouter.

« Les contacts physiques ne me rendent pas spécialement mal à l'aise, c'est juste que… »

Bon, il était vrai que certaines formes de contacts physiques la rendaient particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais c'était le genre de détail qu'on pouvait épargner à une gamine de sept ans si on tenait à ce qu'elle conserve un semblant d'innocence.

« ...juste que…à l'époque, je ne voulais pas me sentir proches des autres…Trop proches des autres… »

Avait-elle vraiment changé sur ce point ? La métisse n'en était pas si certaine. Mais après tout, peu importe, l'essentiel c'était qu'en présentant les faits de cette manière, Ayumi pouvait avaler la pilule sans en souffrir et sans que cela laisse des séquelles. Haibara se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable de la conception d'une pilule qui avait brusquement replongé un adulte dans le monde de l'enfance, elle ne tenait pas à se sentir coupable d'en avoir conçu une autre qui aurait projeté une fillette dans le monde des adultes. Et elle savait que certaines vérités pouvaient faire autant de dégât que certains poisons, tant pis si certains détectives avaient du mal à la croire sur ce point et continuaient de lui réclamer des informations sur ses ex-collègues.

La petite Ayumi, de son côté, essayait de donner un sens à la réponse énigmatique de sa camarade. Ce qui était loin d'être facile.

« Mais Ai, si tu ne te rapproches pas des autres, et que les autres ne se rapprochent pas de toi, tu restes toute seule, non ? Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas êtres proches des autres ? Pourquoi est ce que tu veux…rester toute seule ? »

Devant le silence de son amie, la fillette se sentit obligée de compléter elle-même sa question.

« Moi, il y a des moments où j'aimerais bien qu'on me laisse toute seule, comme quand je suis en train de jouer et que ma maman m'appelle pour manger mais…ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Je sais que si je restais toute seule, je m'ennuierais. Quand je suis arrivé à l'école pour la première fois, c'est ça qui me faisait peur, que les autres me laissent toute seule dans mon coin et ne fassent pas attention à moi. Et je croyais que c'était la même chose pour tout le monde, alors c'est pour ça que le jour où tu es arrivé, j'ai été te voir après les cours pour te demander si je pouvais te raccompagner, pour ça que je t'ai parlé du club des détectives… et c'est aussi pour ça que ça m'a fait bizarre que tu ne fasse pas attention à moi quand je te parle. »

S'interrompant pour reprendre sa respiration, la petite Yoshida la relâcha dans un soupir.

« Tu sais, je comprends que tu puisse avoir peur de te rapprocher des autres au début, que tu puisse avoir peur qu'ils se moquent de toi ou ne fassent pas attention à toi. Moi aussi, ça me faisait peur mais… Mais avoir peur quand ils se rapprochent de toi… Bon, c'est vrai que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir peur quand tu es arrivée mais…Enfin, tu vois…Et c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas… »

Une minute s'écoula avant qu'un murmure ne se glisse dans le silence qui avait envahi de nouveau la pièce.

« Quand je suis arrivée, je ne savait pas combien de temps, je resterais ici alors…j'ai essayé d'avoir le moins de choses à emporter avec moi quand je partirais. C'est pour ça…que j'ai essayé de ne pas m'attacher à des choses que je ne pourrais pas emporter avec moi…Des choses que j'aurais été obligée de laisser derrière moi… »

Ayumi tremblota tandis qu'elle resserra légèrement son étreinte. Jusque là, le monde de la fillette s'était limité à l'instant présent, et ne s'était jamais étendu plus loin que noël, les vacances et les anniversaires, et encore, uniquement quand ils se rapprochaient suffisamment près. Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'un beau jour, elle puisse être séparée de ses amis. Oh certes, à force de rester auprès d'un certain détective, la fillette avait eue de nombreuses occasions de voir la mort de près, beaucoup plus près que bien des adultes.

Mais prendre véritablement conscience du fait que la mort la séparerait définitivement de ses proches un jour ? Dans le cœur d'une métisse, cette vérité avait été gravée sur du marbre, dans celui de sa petite camarade, cette vérité restait inscrite sur du sable. Si bien que même en y étant réinscrite en permanence, la triste vérité ne demeurait jamais bien longtemps dans la conscience innocente avant qu'une vague ne l'efface.

Haibara voyait le monde comme si elle était installée sur une barque, une barque glissant à toute allure sur une rivière s'achevant par des chutes vertigineuses. Ayumi voyait le monde comme si elle était installée au bord d'une plage en train de contempler le flux et le reflux permanent des vagues.

La chimiste n'était séparée de la fin de son univers que par une distance infime se réduisant en permanence, l'univers de la fillette semblait ne pas avoir de fin, ou plutôt une fin qui reculait toujours plus loin du côté de l'horizon. Deux mondes instables où rien ne semblait durable, mais le premier de ces univers semblait éphémère tandis que l'autre semblait éternel.

Mais pour le moment, la terrifiante vérité avait été réinscrite sur le sable, et tant qu'une vague ne viendrait pas effacer les contours de ce savoir non désiré, Ayumi serait forcé de la contempler d'un air terrifié. Oh certes, la cruelle vérité avait reçue une formulation plus douce que celle qu'elle avait dans le cœur d'Haibara. Elle se présentait sous la forme d'une séparation temporaire et non définitive, avait le visage de deux parents aimants emmenant leur fille adoptive loin de ses amis, et pas celui d'un assassin cynique assassinant une traîtresse et tout son entourage. Mais même sous une forme plus douce, la vérité restait amère. Aussi Ayumi s'empressa-t-elle de l'effacer de son esprit.

« Mais maintenant, tu sais que tu resteras longtemps ici, hein ? Avec le professeur, tu as déjà une famille, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'en chercher une ailleurs, tu n'as plus besoin d'attendre, tu n'as plus besoin de choisir entre tes amis et…un papa et une maman, non ? Non ? »

La panique qui faisait vibrer la voix de sa petite camarade intensifia la mélancolie qui brillait dans les yeux de la scientifique.

Comment lui expliquer que le problème n'avait pas son origine dans le futur mais le passé ? Qu'il n'avait pas la forme d'une nouvelle famille qui finirait par l'accueillir, mais celle de son ancienne famille, bien déterminée à retrouver la petite fugueuse qui avait cru lui échapper.

« Tu…tu sais, Ai, si je te disais que le professeur pouvait devenir ton papa, ce n'était pas parce que je voulais que tu restes avec moi, et que le professeur habite près de chez moi, c'est…C'est… »

« C'est juste que même si tu voudrais me voir heureuse, tu préfèrerais que je trouve mon bonheur sans m'éloigner de toi, c'est ça ? »

La question n'avait pas résonné comme une accusation, mais avait eu le même impact sur celle qui l'avait entendue.

« C'est…c'est mal de penser ça, hein ? C'est à toi que je devrais penser et pas à moi, hein ? C'est ce que me dit toujours maman, que ceux qui font du mal aux autres pensent toujours à eux avant de penser aux autres…. »

« Mais non, Ayumi, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne parce que tu préférerais être heureuse avec moi au lieu que je sois heureuse sans toi. Ce n'est pas un mal de vouloir être heureuse, et ce n'est pas un mal de vouloir garder près de toi la personne qui pourrait te rendre heureuse. »

Malgré le ton rassurant avec lequel elle avait doucement murmuré ces mots, le visage d'Haibara avait pris une expression plus désabusée que jamais. Mais cela, Ayumi ne pouvait pas le voir, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être concernée par les paroles de son amie.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne me forcerais jamais à rester près de toi si jamais tu savait que mon bonheur, je ne pourrais le trouver que loin de toi et pas avec toi, non ? Non, toi, tu n'en serais pas capable, toi, tu n'es pas ce genre de personne… »

_« Contrairement à moi, qui en serait parfaitement capable… »_

Mais ces mots là ne franchirent les lèvres de la scientifique que sous la forme d'un soupir achevant sa phrase.

« Oui mais… Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de partir de toutes façons, non ? »

Ayumi ferma les yeux en se blottissant un peu plus contre le dos de sa camarade.

« Pardon, Ai. Je...je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… Mais je suis quand même sûre que tu serais heureuse avec le professeur comme papa, tu sais. Et puis, même s'il ne veut pas, je pourrais essayer de demander à papa et maman… »

Les mots de la fillette moururent sur ces lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de sa camarade effleurer doucement l'une des mains avec lesquelles elle l'agrippait.

« Ayumi. Tu ne peux pas demander à tes parents de t'offrir une sœur. Un enfant, ce n'est pas comme un petit chaton que tu trouves dans la rue et que tu emmènes chez toi en demandant à ta maman s'il peut rester à la maison avec toi… »

Haibara s'interrompit avec un sourire nostalgique en songeant que le comportement du professeur Agasa à son égard contredisait cette affirmation. La nostalgie se mua progressivement en sentiment doux-amer lorsque la métisse se représenta comme un petit chaton qu'un vieil inventeur excentrique avait recueilli pour mettre fin à sa solitude. Oui, une comparaison qui semblait on ne peux plus correct quand elle prenait la peine d'y réfléchir.

Après tout, les chats étaient des animaux solitaires qui ne donnaient jamais véritablement l'impression d'avoir trouvé un foyer.

De soi-disant animaux de compagnie qui ne restaient pourtant jamais bien longtemps en compagnie de leur maître, si on pouvait vraiment considérer qu'un chat pouvait avoir un maître.

D'éternels voyageurs qui s'installaient quelque part, non pas pour trouver une maison, mais parce que c'était le seul endroit d'où on ne les chassait pas, le seul endroit où il pouvait trouver chaleur et nourriture sans trop se fatiguer.

Des petits ingrats dénués de reconnaissance, toujours prêts à partir trouver mieux ailleurs et ne revenant vers leurs maîtres que parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver de meilleurs alternative que cette maison où on les attendait toujours.

Des petits manipulateurs cyniques qui n'hésitaient pas à se frotter contre les jambes de leurs maîtres en ronronnant pour réclamer des caresses et un peu de chaleur, espérant ainsi susciter de l'affection et de la pitié, des sentiments qui attendriraient à long terme le cœur de ceux qui supportaient leurs caprices et leur ôteraient peut-être la force de les jeter dehors un jour et de ne plus jamais les laisser revenir comme si de rien n'était.

Des prédateurs impitoyables qui prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer longuement les infortunées souris qui tombaient entre leurs griffes, non pas pour simplement se nourrir mais aussi pour savourer longuement l'agonie de leurs victimes.

Des machines à tuer froides et inhumaines dont le cœur ne recelait que trois sentiments, l'instinct de survie, la curiosité et le désir de s'amuser…le plus souvent par l'intermédiaire des souffrances d'autrui. Pas de place pour la pitié ou la compassion dans l'esprit des félins.

Et pour les infortunés rongeurs, quelle différence pouvait-il y avoir entre leurs ennemis héréditaires et une scientifique les réduisant au rôle de cobaye ? Ce n'était pas ses rats de laboratoire qui en aurait trouvé une, et les deux cobayes qui avaient survécu miraculeusement à ses expériences avaient également eu du mal à voir la différence eux aussi.

Oui, la scientifique comprenait mieux que personne à quoi devait ressembler le monde lorsqu'il était vu à travers les yeux d'un félin. Tout comme elle savait pourquoi ces animaux se sentaient toujours attiré par les enfants et les vieillards, des personnes affables et naïves prêtes à tout pour recevoir l'affection d'un être vivant. Des proies faciles pour ces parasites en perpétuelle migration.

Mais la métisse savait aussi qu'au fond de leur petit cœur froid et cynique se dissimulait un besoin irrépressible d'affection, de caresse et de chaleur, et que lorsqu'ils se frottaient contre le corps d'un vieillards ou d'un enfant, ce n'était pas uniquement par calcul, pour réduire la méfiance de ceux auquel ils s'accrochaient comme des parasites.

Ayumi tressaillit au moment où sa camarade écarta doucement mais fermement les bras qui l'enlaçaient. Mais la peur de la fillette céda très vite la place à l'étonnement lorsqu'elle constata qu'au lieu de s'écarter, la métisse s'était simplement retournée pour mieux se blottir contre elle. Repliant doucement ses jambes, Haibara ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant contre le petit corps chaud et affectueux de celle qui avait réussi à apprivoiser un chaton sans s'en rendre compte.

Décontenancée par ce brusque changement d'attitude auquel rien ne l'avait préparé, la petite Yoshida demeura une bonne minute dans l'incertitude avant de refermer de nouveau ses bras autour de sa camarade.

La distinction entre le passé, le présent et l'avenir se dissipa petit à petit dans la conscience de la métisse tandis que les souvenirs de ses expériences passées se mélangèrent doucement avec les sensations présentes. Dans l'imagination de celle qui gardait les yeux clos, les contours de la chambre de son amie s'étaient brouillés petit à petit, se remodelant selon ses caprices pour prendre l'apparence de la chambre d'un orphelinat. L'orphelinat où s'était déroulé la seule période de sa vie qu'elle aurait pu qualifier d'enfance. Une période courte, beaucoup trop courte, et dont le souvenir s'était atrophié dans la mémoire de l'orpheline, se réduisant essentiellement à des sensations douces lorsqu'elles étaient survenues pour la première fois mais auquel le temps avait donné un arrière-goût d'amertume.

Une période qui semblait si lointaine et si étrangère au temps présent que l'ex-criminelle se la représentait parfois comme une vie antérieure s'étant déroulé des siècles avant sa naissance, et non comme une ancienne période de sa vie s'étant déroulé dix ans auparavant seulement.

Bercée par la respiration qui soulevait le ventre contre lequel elle laissait reposer sa tête, Haibara se sentit doucement régresser jusqu'à cette vie antérieure dont il ne lui restait que des bribes éparses.

La chaleur du petit corps contre lequel elle se blottissait avait fini par s'immiscer dans la conscience de la métisse, ranimant les braises qui étaient dissimulées sous une épaisse couche de cendre, ces braises qui avaient été la seule trace d'un feu de joie auquel la fillette s'était longtemps réchauffée. Un feu qu'un vent glacial avait éteint définitivement plusieurs mois auparavant, le courant d'air qu'une horde de corbeaux avaient soulevé en battant leurs ailes.

« Dis Ai, est ce que…est ce que je peux…te caresser les cheveux ? »

Ayumi avait posé instinctivement la main sur la tête de son amie lorsqu'elle l'avait enlacé de nouveau. Et après plusieurs minutes passées dans le silence, la tentation de mouvoir ses doigts le long de la surface soyeuse avait germé dans la conscience de la fillette, au point de se sentir trop à l'étroit dans son petit cocon et de le quitter sous la forme d'une question timide.

« Mais bien sûr que tu peux. »

La métisse avait relevé les paupières un court instant, révélant un regard attendri qui avait fait fondre les dernières réticences de la petite Yoshida. S'enfonçant de nouveau dans le monde de ses rêves éveillés, Haibara laissa le cours de son imagination se détourner du passé pour prendre la direction de l'avenir. Non pas l'avenir qui surviendrait probablement, mais l'avenir qui resterait à tout jamais prisonnier du monde des possibilités.

Dans cette vision improbable de l'avenir, il y avait le petit Conan Edogawa, en train de serrer doucement dans ses bras celle qu'il avait juré de protéger. Un petit Conan Edogawa qui outrepassait légèrement ses droits de défenseur de la veuve et de l'orpheline puisqu'il s'était permis de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'orpheline en question pour la caresser doucement.

En temps normal, ce genre de rêveries ne persistaient jamais bien longtemps dans la conscience de la scientifique avant qu'elle ne les écarte, soit en se retournant dans son lit, soit en secouant la tête avant de laisser ses doigts pianoter de nouveau sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Mais cette fois, la rêverie se prolongea bien au-delà des limites raisonnables de l'idée fantasque.

Et quoi de plus logique? Lorsque les rêves reposaient sur le vide, il ne s'écoulait guère de temps avant qu'ils ne se dissipent, mais lorsqu'on les avait créés en remodelant à peine la réalité dans laquelle on était immergé, c'était plus dur de les effacer.

Les rêves se briseraient peut-être toujours face à la dure réalité, mais ils se solidifieraient également toujours face à une douce réalité.

Ecartant avec délicatesse les mèches de cheveux qui lui dissimulaient légèrement le visage de son amie, Ayumi le contempla d'un air songeur. Devant le bonheur reflété par le sourire de la métisse, la fillette se demanda si elle n'avait pas finit par s'assoupir pour s'enfoncer dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle hésitait à briser, aussi le silence de la pièce fut-il à peine éraflée par le murmure qui s'y glissa.

« Ai, est ce que tu rêves ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse aussi absurde soit-elle, avait jaillie instinctivement dans l'esprit de la scientifique, dissipant à peine la torpeur dans laquelle il baignait.

Ayumi resta un instant décontenancée. Après tout, ceux qui rêvaient ne parlaient pas… Enfin, si, ils pouvaient parler, mais pas répondre aux questions qu'on leur posaient, sauf si on étaient dans leurs rêves, et la petite Yoshida n'avait pas l'impression de rêver…Enfin en un sens, si, mais pas de cette manière là. Mais après quelques instants d'incertitude, elle reformula sa question d'une voix timide.

« Ai, à quoi est ce que tu pense ? »

Il fallut une bonne minute à la chimiste pour redonner à ses propres pensées une forme cohérente en remontant progressivement jusqu'à l'idée qui en avait été à l'origine.

« Je réfléchissait à ce que je t'avais dit. Comme quoi on ne pouvait pas recueillir un enfant chez soi comme on pouvait le faire avec un chaton qu'on aurait trouvé dans la rue…Et ça m'a fait repenser…à ma rencontre avec le professeur. »

« Oh…Pourquoi ? »

Plus le temps passait, et plus Ayumi se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait finalement pas grand chose de sa camarade. Et à présent qu'elle avait commencé à poser le pied dans le passé de la métisse, elle était écartelée entre la peur et la curiosité devant cet univers aussi vaste qu'inconnu, cet univers gigantesque qu'elle parvenait pourtant à retenir entre ses bras.

« Si je te disait qu'il m'avait ramassée dans la rue, un jour où il pleuvait, comme tu l'aurait fait avec un petit chaton que le froid aurait fait grelotter et qui n'aurait pas eu la force de s'enfuir si tu l'avais pris dans tes bras, tu me croirais ? »

Ayumi hésita à répondre. Auparavant elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'avait pu être la vie de sa camarade avant d'arriver à Beika, et maintenant qu'elle recevait des réponses énigmatiques aux questions qu'elle commençait tout juste à se poser, la fillette se demandait si le livre qu'elle avait ouvert par curiosité était un conte de fées ou une histoire terrifiante.

Mais malgré la tentation de refermer brusquement ce livre, Ayumi renforça doucement son étreinte sur sa camarade, comme si elle avait voulu réchauffer entre ses bras un petit chaton égaré qu'elle aurait ramené chez elle après l'avoir ramassé dans la rue, un jour de pluie.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

L'étonnement laissa la place à la confusion dans les yeux d'une métisse, tandis qu'elle contemplait l'écran de son ordinateur. Cinq heures… C'était l'étendue du décalage entre l'horaire affichée par l'horloge de l'appareil et celle qu'elle se rappelait avoir lue quand le professeur avait quitté la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit…il y a tout juste quelques instants.

Est-ce qu'elle s'était endormie devant son clavier avant de s'éveiller brusquement, sans doute à cause d'un cauchemar ? Non, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormie, même d'un sommeil agité. Et si cauchemar il y avait eu, il n'avait laissé aucune trace tangible de son passage. Pas de malaise, ni d'angoisse, encore moins un tremblement inexplicable qui lui aurait agité les mains.

Cela aurait été une grande première, en règle générale, ses cauchemars restaient profondément gravés dans sa mémoire à son réveil. Et même si leurs détails perdaient parfois de leurs contours au bout de quelques instants, il y en avait toujours un ou deux pour s'imposer avec netteté au milieu de cette aquarelle aux couleurs délavés. Ne serait-ce qu'un revolver ou un sourire narquois, et par-dessus tout, cette angoisse diffuse qui environnait chaque membre de l'organisation tel un voile.

Rien de tout cela à l'instant présent. Juste une sensation de…vide.

Oui, comme si on lui avait dérobé cinq heures de sa vie en profitant d'un instant d'inattention. La confusion laissa la place à la frustration. Toute sa vie, elle s'était efforcée de donner un semblant de logique au chaos dans lequel sa naissance l'avait immergé, une logique à laquelle elle s'était accrochée comme un naufragé s'accrochait à une planche de salut au beau milieu d'un océan déchaîné.

Cette logique qui lui avait fait faux bond plusieurs fois. Une multitude de contradictions s'était établie entre les faits, faisant voler en éclat tous ses points de repères. Un détective avait ingéré son poison, il était encore en vie, une chimiste était restée fidèle à une organisation criminelle, une grande sœur était morte, une pécheresse s'était infligée son propre châtiment, la providence avait interposé sa main protectrice entre elle et la mort qui s'avançait.

Elle avait réussie à colmater tant bien que mal les brèches de son univers, conciliant la survie d'un détective et d'une criminelle avec l'instabilité d'une substance chimique, et la mort d'une orpheline avec sa volonté de s'échapper d'une prison où l'on demeurait à perpétuité. Mais des contradictions demeuraient encore et encore, dans son propre comportement comme dans le monde qui l'entourait.

Haibara soupira. Elle se comparait si souvent à Pandore, mais peut-être que Pénélope était un rôle qui lui convenait mieux ? Après tout, elle passait son temps à raccommoder les déchirures qu'elle infligeait à cette tapisserie qu'elle était sans cesse en train de tisser.

Bon, une déchirure de quelques centimètres ne valait pas la peine d'être rapiécée, elle était suffisamment minuscule pour demeurer invisible à un regard extérieur. Une nuit blanche de moins dans ses souvenirs n'était pas une grande perte.

Certes mais…c'était le genre de brèche qui pouvait s'élargir petit à petit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois, il y avait eu quelques précédents. Par exemple, ce moment où la sonnerie qui avait retentie dans une salle de classe avait ressemblé à un réveil matin…un réveil matin qui avait interrompue un rêve…un rêve qu'elle avait fait éveillé…un songe qui s'était étendu sur plusieurs heures…pour ne laisser aucune bribe derrière lui.

Et cela s'était reproduit à plusieurs reprises, parfois les heures étaient même remplacées par des jours. L'idée que son propre corps avait pu se mouvoir de lui-même, comme un appareil dont on avait remonté le ressort ? Elle était insupportable. Aussi insupportable que d'imaginer qu'une partie de sa vie avait pu s'évanouir dans l'oubli, telle l'eau d'une baignoire dont on aurait retiré le bouchon quelques instants.

Un effet secondaire de l'apotoxine? La régression passait-elle du stade physique au stade mental ? Tous ses souvenirs allaient-ils se dissoudre dans son propre poison ? Bon, s'il n'y avait pas eu un certain Kudo, l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais tant qu'il y avait un mort qu'elle pouvait ressusciter, elle allait devoir s'écarter du Léthé avant de tomber dedans pour s'y noyer.

En toute logique (encore et toujours sa chère logique), Conan aurait du manifester les mêmes symptômes à un degré plus élevé, et pourtant, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Peut-être que sa fierté le poussait à dissimuler son état ? Non, cet imbécile se serait précipité à son chevet au moindre symptôme de ce calibre…ou pas ? Après tout, son cobaye préféré avait tendance à fermer les yeux face à la fatalité…

Haibara secoua la tête. Cet idiot avait raison, pourquoi toujours envisager le pire ? Il lui arrivait bien d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air étonné en constatant qu'elle était encore en vie quand elle se réveillait le matin, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Oui, elle avait du passer la nuit à se maintenir péniblement juste au dessus de la barre du sommeil, en s'accrochant à des réflexions stériles sur un antidote qui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une chimère impossible à atteindre

Déconnectant son ordinateur d'un geste las, la chimiste se leva de sa chaise avant de s'étirer péniblement. Après quelques instants de flottement, la métisse secoua la tête, de peur que son esprit ne sombre de nouveau dans le vide.

Bon, se concentrer sur des détails terre à terre la maintiendrait fermement accroché à son quotidien, et il lui restait moins d'une heure avant le commencement des cours. Par quoi commencer ? Un café, une douche…ou froisser les draps de son lit pour persuader un vieux scientifique qu'elle y avait bien dormie ? La troisième option l'emporta.

Etouffant un bâillement, la métisse remonta péniblement les escaliers de la maison, jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son co-locataire. Beaucoup de personnes auraient considéré que les ronflements du professeur constituaient une excellente raison de se maintenir loin de son lit, en tout cas la nuit, la fillette figurait parmi les rares exceptions.

Un vacarme digne d'être comparé à celui d'un moteur diesel était préférable au silence…surtout lorsqu'on s'éveillait d'un cauchemar.

S'immisçant à pas de loup dans la chambre, Haibara souleva les draps et les couvertures de son propre lit avant de s'éclipser aussi discrètement qu'elle était survenue.

Bien, une bonne chose de faite, un professeur Nimbus ne la dérangerait pas en manifestant des inquiétudes touchantes mais infondées sur l'état de santé de sa protégée.

Maintenant…son corps lui réclamait une douche glaciale pour compenser son manque de sommeil, une requête qu'elle exauça avec délice.

La sensation de sentir une multitude d'aiguilles effleurer sa peau emporta la fatigue, les doutes et la tentation de s'immerger dans la chaleur d'une couette. Oui, ce déluge emporta ces tracas en l'espace de quelques minutes. Après avoir tourné le robinet de la douche, la métisse appuya doucement son front contre la paroi de plastique, contemplant le siphon qui avalait ses petites misères dans un gargouillement, les envoyant droit dans les égouts.

Durant quelques instants, elle demeura dans cette position, à regarder d'un air apathique les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de ses mèches de cheveux pour aller s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit ténu. Haibara aurait pu demeurer là encore longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Les picotements qui parcouraient sa peau ? C'était un désagrément mineur, elle pouvait le renvoyer à la lisière de sa conscience sans trop d'effort. Mais l'angoisse qui commençait à se glisser hors de son inconscient par contre…

Si elle laissait cette apathie se prolonger trop longtemps…allait-elle s'étendre sur plusieurs heures ? Plusieurs jours ? Semaines ? Mois ? Années ? Haibara préféra l'ignorer. Ces gouttelettes qui s'avançaient vers le gouffre en laissant une longue traînée humide derrière elles ? Elle se les imaginait comme des larmes, ou des souvenirs s'acheminant vers l'oubli, ou même comme deux enfants se rapprochant de la gueule béante de la mort sans s'en rendre compte…

Détournant ses yeux du sol détrempé, la métisse s'extirpa de la douche avant d'envelopper son corps tremblotant dans une serviette. Après cela, la routine quotidienne reprit le dessus. S'habiller, se brosser les dents, se diriger vers la cuisine pour y préparer le petit déjeuner, s'emparer du café que le professeur laissait dans les étagères inférieures du placard, à portée de la main d'une fillette…

Après une minute d'incertitude à contempler le liquide qui bouillonnait dans une cafetière, la fillette se força à avaler une tranche de pain grillée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever le goût fade en recouvrant la tartine de quoi que ce soit. Au moment présent, elle mangeait de la même manière que les cosmonautes, pour se nourrir, certainement pas par plaisir.

Et à la réflexion, elle ne cherchait même pas à se nourrir, l'appétit était définitivement absent. Fixant sa tartine entamée avec une moue de dégoût (elle l'avait à peine mordillée, et il lui avait fallu se forcer pour avaler cette bouchée), la chimiste appuya brusquement son pied sur la pédale relevant le couvercle d'une poubelle. Une poubelle qui referma sa gueule sans avoir eue le moindre aliment à se mettre sous la dent. Haibara détestait le gaspillage. Et l'idée qu'elle se mette à perdre son appétit lui était pénible.

Pourtant, elle devait bien l'admettre, il lui arrivait parfois de manger par habitude plus que par nécessité, et encore, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'elle se forçait à manger pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur…sur quoi au juste ? La question implicite parcourut l'œsophage d'une fillette en même temps que la dernière bouchée de pain, et en suivant le même chemin qu'une autre pensée absurde.

Ces derniers temps, son problème alimentaire s'éloignait de la barre du _parfois_ pour se rapprocher dangereusement de celle du _souvent_…

Quelques gorgées de café l'aidèrent à se débarrasser de cette pensée qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Ce café noir…Peut-être devrait-elle y rajouter du sucre…ou bien du lait ? Oui, elle pouvait…ou pas. Quelle importance ? Elle pouvait avaler un véritable jus de chaussette pour ce qui la concernait, du moment que cela l'aidait à rester éveillée.

Certes mais…mais la pensée que son propre corps était en train d'amalgamer toutes les saveurs dans cette même fadeur indifférenciée…Haibara n'était pas une gastronome, mais elle n'aimait guère se sentir réduite à un paquet d'habitudes qui se déclenchaient d'elles-mêmes, telles les rouages d'un automate effectuant les mêmes mouvements encore et encore, et se passant très bien d'une conscience.

Quand elle prenait la peine d'y penser, la dernière fois que son comportement était devenu aussi mécanique et dénué de spontanéité remontait à…l'époque où elle dissimulait son véritable nom…derrière un nom que d'autres avaient choisi pour elle.

Une réalisation qui poussa la chimiste à s'interrompre au beau milieu de son geste…pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de nettoyer une tasse vidée de son contenu. Ce café…l'avait-elle avalé par petites gorgées...ou bien l'avait-elle vidée dans l'évier ? Elle ne se rappelait plus.

Coupant le débit du robinet, la fillette laissa la tasse dans l'égouttoir avant de se précipiter vers la table circulaire au beau milieu de la cuisine du professeur. Elle souleva le couvercle du sucrier. Ces petits blocs de glucoses, en manquait-il quelques uns ou pas ? Allons bon, elle ne se rappelait même plus, et quelle importance ? Oui, quelle importance que ce café soit noir ou sucré, quelle importance qu'il ait fini au fond des égouts ou d'un estomac ?

Bon, elle détestait le gaspillage mais…Une minute, depuis quand ce cahier se trouvait-il dans sa main ? Cette main qui avait ouvert un cartable… D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ce cartable faisait dans cette cuisine ? Elle avait toujours été ordonnée, une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place. Après quelques secondes de confusion, Haibara se rendit à l'évidence, c'était sa position dans la maison qui avait été modifiée de quelques mètres, pas celle du cartable.

Son corps s'était mis en mouvement de lui-même, prenant les choses en main, et abandonnant sa conscience à ses réflexions aussi stériles que stupides. Après avoir refermé son cartable, la chimiste se rapprocha du miroir accroché au mur.

S'imaginer que cette fillette soit dotée d'une vie propre, et laisse une adolescente découvrir ses actes après coup, au lieu de refléter fidèlement ses intentions... Une pensée effrayante…ou rassurante ?

L'option numéro deux était la plus tentante. Après tout, la vie continuait, elle s'était presque totalement coulée dans son nouvel environnement, les gestes qu'elle effectuait avec une concentration extrême auparavant, il lui venait tout naturellement, l'étonnement devant le quotidien avait fait place à l'ennui, l'angoisse et la mélancolie se résorbaient petit à petit dans l'apathie. Elle pouvait…s'ennuyer ?

Une pensée si douce. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les mots _« puisse-tu vivre des moments passionnants » _étaient une malédiction. Aussi puissante et omniprésente qu'elle puisse être, l'organisation ne pouvait pas détruire la volonté de vivre, aussi…déstabilisante que soit la vie quotidienne auprès d'un petit aimant à cadavres comme Conan, elle se laissait doucement digérer par les habitudes.

C'était…rassurant ? Haibara s'imaginait que oui. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de ne plus être dévorée par l'angoisse et l'incertitude, non ? Certes, certes mais…mais…

Son reflet…il avait disparu…et pour cause, elle n'était plus devant un miroir. Tant mieux, elle n'allait pas se complaire dans le narcissisme toute la matinée, elle avait une journée de cours devant elle, une journée de cours merveilleusement ennuyeuse, et cette pensée n'était pas ironique.

« Au revoir, professeur. »

Le professeur… il était réveillé ? Oui, il était là, en pyjama, une brosse à dents émergeant de sa bouche, et une tasse de café à la main, une tasse de café qu'elle lui avait préparé elle-même, cela lui revenait après coup…avec tout le reste.

Oui, elle s'était tournée vers le vieux scientifique farfelue quand il avait descendu les escaliers, lui avait murmuré un bonjour, lui avait adressé un sourire, et lui avait placé entre les mains une tasse de café dont il avait apparemment plus besoin qu'elle.

Elle avait fait tout cela naturellement, sans même y penser. C'était…effrayant. On pouvait sourire sans même y penser, de la même manière qu'on éjectait les boutons de son pyjama hors de leurs boutonnières quand on se déshabillait.

Un sourire spontanée et sans arrière pensée, c'était…une bonne chose, mais un sourire mécanique qui ne reflétait pas le moindre sentiment, c'était…

Ayumi, elle était là, devant la grille de la maison, en train de l'attendre. Les lèvres d'Haibara s'étirèrent légèrement devant cette apparition. Un sourire spontané, et qui reflétait bien un sentiment.

« Bonjour, Ai. »

« Bonjour, Ayumi. »

Cette fillette, elle se dandinait doucement, en agrippant fermement les bretelles de son cartable, et ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Le malaise d'une métisse commença à se dissoudre dans l'attendrissement. C'est vrai que sa petite amie…était devenue sa _petite amie_.

Haibara se demandait combien de temps ce petit jeu allait durer. Quelle importance ? Du moment que cela les amusait toutes les deux.

« Tu…as l'air…de bonne humeur, Ai. »

Une constatation innocente, mais qui souleva un doute. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur… Oui, elle en avait l'air, mais…se sentait-elle réellement de bonne humeur ? Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait spontanément répondu par la négative. Bon, cette apathie n'était pas désagréable en elle-même, mais elle ne correspondait pas à sa définition d'une humeur joyeuse. Quoique… C'était juste une question de point de vue. Apathie, absence de pathos, elle n'était plus pathétique… mais elle n'était plus passionnée non plus. Dans ce cas, il suffisait de remplacer apathie par ataraxie, absence de trouble, le nom du bonheur pour certains. Oui, elle était…heureuse…à sa façon.

« C'est parce que je le suis. »

« Je…je suis contente pour toi. »

Des mots sincères, qui troublèrent le bonheur d'une cynique. L'équilibre parfait de ses sentiments valsait…mais du côté positif de la barrière. Une bonne chose ? Bien sûr que oui. Qui aurait prétendu que le vide était supérieur au trop plein ?

Oui, elle se sentait comblée à l'instant présent. Un instant qui était déjà passé, et au lieu de se rétablir dans leur assiette, ses sentiments avait franchi la barrière dans l'autre sens, le négatif.

« Ai ? »

Quelque chose…n'allait pas. Allons bon, est ce que le bonheur était un concept tellement étranger pour elle qu'elle devait se mettre à en chercher la part d'ombre dès qu'elle y faisait face ? Haibara se figea. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de devenir folle ?

Sa respiration, son rythme devenait irrégulier, tout comme celui de son cœur qui lui martelait la poitrine, elle n'était plus sous une douche glaciale mais sa peau était toujours parcourus par des picotements, elle avait…peur ? Mais de quoi ? Absolument rien, et cela rendait les choses encore plus insupportables. Tournant doucement sur elle-même, la métisse laissa son regard scanner les alentours, à la recherche de la moindre anormalité.

Son sixième sens tirait frénétiquement la sonnette d'alarme, il devait y avoir une raison. Des enfants… Seiji, son imbécile de petit voisin qui courait dans la rue, poursuivie par Shun, son complice de toujours. Bon, ces deux là n'avaient pas leurs cartables, alors qu'ils étaient supposés prendre le chemin de l'école à cette heure. En un sens, c'était une anomalie, mais le genre d'anomalie qui était tout juste digne d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Ai ? »

Des détritus étaient éparpillés autour d'une poubelle, une poubelle qui n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être remplie à ras bords, se pencher pour ramasser un simple bout de papier était un calvaire pour certains apparemment. Une anomale qu'elle se serait empressé de corriger en temps normal, d'ailleurs elle allait le faire tout de suite, mais cela ne justifiait pas une telle angoisse, il y avait des limites à la maniaquerie tout de même.

La chimiste mit le doigt sur son problème, ou plutôt referma la main dessus. Un emballage en carton, pour être plus précis, un innocent paquet de cigarettes. Innocent…celui qui raffolait de cette marque de cigarette méritait un certains nombre de qualificatifs, mais innocent était définitivement exclu de la liste.

Haibara broya le paquet vide entre ses doigts. C'était la peur et non pas la rage qui avait poussé ses doigts à se resserrer. Une peur irrationnelle, Gin n'était pas la seule personne sur terre à s'encrasser les poumons en suçotant ces petits bâtonnets de cyanure, et il n'était pas le seul fumeur au monde à raffoler de cette marque. De toutes manières, il était paranoïaque et professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, il n'aurait jamais laissé traîner un seul mégot sur les lieux d'un de ses crimes, passé ou futur, de peur que la police n'y recueille un échantillon de salive.

Certes mais…mais quand il s'agissait d'elle…il pouvait prendre des risques, non ? Il adorait savourer sa terreur…et prolonger son agonie faisait partie de la liste restreinte de ses petits phantasmes, il lui en avait donné la preuve sur le toit d'un hôtel…et il la connaissait bien, très bien, trop bien.

Abandonner ce paquet vide en espérant qu'elle poserait les yeux dessus, cela aurait été digne de lui. Une possibilité infime, mais pas inexistante…et pas si infime que cela, après tout, il s'était rapproché des Mouri de près, très près, il y a tout juste quelques semaines.

La chimiste jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, pas de Porsche noire à l'horizon, il n'y en avait pas non plus devant elle. Mais peut-être que le chasseur observait sa proie, en se dissimulant dans l'une des maisons aux alentours, après en avoir préalablement massacré les occupants.

Des innocents réduits à l'état de cadavres…uniquement pour fournir un poste d'observation à ce maniaque.

Haibara leva le nez. Est-ce qu'un rideau ne venait pas de remuer, à la fenêtre de cette maison ? Ce rideau métallique à la fenêtre d'une autre, l'une de ses tiges ne venait-elle pas de se plier ? Comme si un doigt venait de la tordre, pour laisser un espace suffisant à un coup d'œil.

Etait-il vraiment là ? Quelque part ? En train de l'observer ? Peu importe qu'il soit là ou non, elle sentait sa présence.

Posant la main sur le rebord de la poubelle, la métisse s'efforça de maîtriser le léger tremblement qui poussait ses genoux à s'entrechoquer. Elle baissa la tête, toutes ses fenêtres…autant de petits yeux avides tournés dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette sensation oppressante. Sa main se plaqua contre son cœur. À quoi bon ? Elle pouvait entendre ses battements résonner rien qu'en fermant les yeux… Il fallait que ça cesse, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur…ou si peu…et mêmes si ses raisons étaient valables, il fallait qu'elle garde son sang froid au lieu de se laisser gagner par la panique, autrement…il…il…

« A…Ai ? »

C'était la troisième fois qu'Ayumi murmurait le nom de son amie, un nom qui prenait la forme d'une question angoissée.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, la fillette se rapprocha doucement de la métisse. Haibara…ses lèvres tremblotaient…elle murmurait quelque chose.

« Z, Y, X, V, W…Non, W, V, U, T…S…R, Q… »

Une suite de syllabes dénuées de signification pour une fillette japonaise, un exercice mental salutaire pour une scientifique. Plus elle se concentrait sur l'alphabet anglais qu'elle récitait à l'envers, plus ses angoisses se reléguaient à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience…sans pour autant disparaître. Peut-être valait-il mieux passer au stade du dessus ?

« 1000, 997, 994, 991…991 moins trois…moins trois…988, 985, 982, 979, 976… »

Oui, cela fonctionnait. Son esprit se transformait doucement en calculette docile, ses peurs se convertissaient en chiffres, le sourire narquois et le regard gourmand d'un assassin étaient engloutis par une brave succession arithmétique…

Un sourire de béatitude plissa les lèvres tremblotantes d'une métisse, arrachant un frisson à sa meilleure amie.

« 973, 970, 96…7, 964, 961, 958, 955, 952… »

Oui, cette angoisse se serait dissipée bien avant qu'elle ne parvienne à zéro. Encore un petit peu…un tout petit p…

« PAN ! »

Ayumi sursauta avant de se retourner, pour adresser un regard noir au petit garçon de son âge qui avait pointé un revolver en plastique dans sa direction. La colère laissa instantanément la place à la terreur lorsque la fillette baissa les yeux sur sa meilleure amie. Haibara avait basculée en arrière, pour atterrir sur son postérieur, et vu la manière dont elle agrippait fermement son ventre, comme pour stopper une hémorragie, Ayumi s'imagina un court instant qu'une balle avait réellement jaillie de l'arme pointée dans leur direction.

Levant une main tremblante vers son visage, Haibara cligna des yeux en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang sur ses doigts. Cette hallucination…Elle n'avait duré que quelques instants, un seul instant en fait, mais…mais la douleur qui l'avait déchiré, elle avait semblé si réelle. La fatigue suscitée par une nuit blanche ? Définitivement balayée par la montée d'adrénaline qu'un petit imbécile avait provoqué en pressant une détente. Et cette terreur…elle lui apparaissait plus absurde que jamais, et pourtant elle ne se dissipait toujours pas, bien au contraire.

Ce petit imbécile, il la fixait avec une expression goguenarde, comme un sale gamin tout heureux de sa plaisanterie. L'humiliation planta des dents plus acérées que jamais dans la fierté d'une métisse. Elle était restée stoïque avec une bombe à retardement attachée au poignet, alors qu'elle savait que le compte à rebours touchait à sa fin, elle avait su faire face à un astronome lunatique pointant un fusil dans sa direction, à Vermouth, et à la quantité phénoménale de meurtriers qui croisaient toujours la route de son cobaye préféré, et elle avait été terrifiée…par un gamin ?

Un gamin qui se moquait d'elle par-dessus le marché… Les dix-huit années de calvaire qu'elle avait traversé depuis sa naissance, est ce que ce petit idiot aurait été capable d'y faire face ? Certainement pas. Et même s'il y avait survécu, cela aurait été à l'état de loque, alors comment pouvait-il seulement oser… ?

Lorsqu'une main effleura légèrement la sienne, Haibara l'écarta brutalement. Si l'humiliation avait fait place à la colère, la rage s'effaça derrière la honte lorsque les yeux de la chimiste croisèrent ceux d'une fillette. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser envahir par une telle terreur devant Ayumi ? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait rejeté violemment la main qu'on lui tendait.

« Ce…n'est rien, Ayumi…Je peux…me relever toute seule. »

Inclinant la tête, la métisse agrippa le rebord de la poubelle avant de s'appuyer dessus pour se redresser. Après avoir épousseté ses vêtements, Haibara trouva la force de se tourner vers sa camarade de classe. La fillette était mal à l'aise, et quoi de plus logique ? Sa meilleure amie, celle qui restait calme en toute circonstance, y compris et surtout les pires, venait de se transformer en loque tremblotante, et ce en l'espace de quelques instants, et sans raisons visibles, si ce n'était un petit imbécile armé d'un revolver en plastique.

Bon, le mal était fait, il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter. La métisse s'efforça de plisser ses lèvres dans un sourire… Comme si un simple sourire pouvait tout effacer… Mais elle s'était habituée à ce mécanisme de défense face à l'adversité. La mort se rapprochait, de près ou de loin, en ayant le visage de Gin ou un autre ? Elle lui souriait. Cela ne faisait pas disparaître la menace…mais c'était mieux que de pleurer ou supplier non ?

« Nous allons être en retard, si nous restons là trop longtemps. Allons-y. »

Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou pas grand-chose… Sans doute pas la meilleure solution, mais elle n'en voyait pas d'autres sur le moment. Et à en juger par la manière dont elle acquiesçait timidement, Ayumi acceptait plus ou moins ce consensus. Plus ou moins…

Les choses auraient pu en rester là s'il n'y avait pas eu quelques mots de trop.

« Les filles, toutes les mêmes trouillardes… »

Haibara se figea aussi brutalement que si elle avait percuté un mur de plein fouet. Des doigts tremblotants se resserrèrent dans un poing rageur. L'adrénaline était toujours là, la quantité d'adrénaline nécessaire pour survivre à une rencontre avec Gin, ne demandant qu'un prétexte pour se décharger, et ce petit idiot…

Ce petit idiot qui s'était bien amusé à ses dépens… Oui, il s'était amusé en la voyant tomber à terre, pour lui adresser un regard aussi incrédule que terrifié tandis qu'elle s'imaginait en train d'agoniser… Il s'était amusé avec elle…de la même manière que l'aurait fait…Gin.

Bon, il fallait garder un certain sens des proportions mais tout de même…tout de même…qu'on lui donne quelques années de plus, et un revolver qui ne serait pas en plastique, et ce sale gamin…

Se retournant brusquement, la chimiste s'avança lentement, très lentement, vers son voisin. Oh mais ce petit imbécile commençait à perdre son sourire ? Il donnait même l'impression de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir ? Haibara le figea sur place avec un regard glacial lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger d'un seul millimètre.

Que ce soit l'étonnement, un début de fierté masculine, ou la terreur, quelque chose poussa le garçon à obéir à l'injonction silencieuse.

Lorsque la distance entre eux se mesura en centimètres et non plus en mètres, la métisse se décida à desserrer les lèvres.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, hein ? »

Tiens donc ? Il avait perdu sa langue trop bien pendue d'un seul coup ? Peut-être qu'il allait apprendre à la tourner sept fois de suite dans sa bouche avant de dire un mot de trop. Refermant ses doigts sur le canon d'un jouet, la métisse l'extirpa doucement, très doucement de la main de son propriétaire. Un propriétaire qui s'avéra étonnement docile. D'un autre côté, ses yeux étaient plantés droit dans les siens, et si elle avait remonté le temps de quelques dizaines d'années en arrière, pour faire face à un sale gamin qui n'avait pas encore reçu de nom de code, la scientifique ne l'aurait pas dévisagé autrement.

S'écartant du petit danger public qu'elle avait désarmé, la fillette jeta le jouet dans la gueule béante d'une poubelle, avant d'envoyer un paquet de cigarette froissé lui tenir compagnie.

« Ça n'a rien d'amusant. »

Estimant que ces quelques mots étaient plus que suffisant, Haibara alla rejoindre sa camarade éberluée, en laissant sa victime plantée derrière elle.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas d'aller le récupérer. »

Les paroles lourdes de menaces avaient jaillie tout naturellement lorsqu'un pas avait résonné derrière elle, en direction d'une poubelle. Une remise à l'ordre qui avait pris la forme d'un murmure, mais qui n'en resterait pas moins gravé au fer rouge dans la conscience de son interlocuteur, la métisse en était persuadée.

Haibara eut beau adresser un sourire à son amie, un silence pesant n'en retomba pas moins sur leurs épaules tandis qu'elles reprenaient toutes deux leur parcours.

« Tu trouves que j'ai été trop dure avec lui ? »

Ayumi sursauta. Il y avait bien eue une trace d'hésitation dans la question inattendue.

« Je…ne sais pas…Peut-être un peu… »

Un soupir s'immisça entre les lèvres d'une métisse.

« La violence et les meurtres ne doivent pas…devenir des jeux. Et il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. »

L'explication, aussi justifiée qu'elle soit, n'était pas satisfaisante pour autant, que ce soit aux oreilles d'une adulte ou à celles d'une fillette. Et la tentation de tourner les talons pour regagner son lit gagna la conscience d'une chimiste. Elle ne se sentait pas épuisée, encore moins apathique, et c'était bien cela le problème. L'univers qui avait fini par lui devenir familier…il commençait de nouveau à lui apparaître hostile, inquiétant…étranger…ou bien est ce que c'était elle qui se sentait de nouveau comme une étrangère ? Une étrangère isolée face à un monde qui était tout sauf accueillant…


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Les émotions, un équilibre chimique particulièrement instable, un rien suffisait pour l'ébranler, que ce soit le sourire d'une fillette, un paquet de cigarette vide, ou un jouet en plastique…

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées sereinement, et pourtant, ce mélange d'angoisse, de colère et de frustration continuait de bouillonner. Si elle en jugeait à cet appareil de mesure fiable que constituait son cœur, le mélange en question était même sur le point d'entrer en ébullition.

Haibara avait beau plisser les yeux pour fixer ce tableau noir, son esprit ne se maintenait pas en place, tournoyant encore et encore autour de ce paquet de cigarette vide.

C'était ridicule. Aussi ridicule que de se mettre à diagnostiquer un cancer des poumons dès qu'un passant portait la main à sa bouche, non pas pour suçoter le petit bâtonnet de cyanure qu'il avait entre ses doigts, mais pour tousser.

D'un autre côté… Plongée dans l'eau bouillante, une grenouille bondissait immédiatement pour se mettre à l'abri, mais si on la plaçait dans un bocal d'eau froide et qu'on augmentait la température doucement, très doucement, jusqu'à atteindre et même dépasser le seuil critique…la pauvre idiote se laissait tranquillement mourir. Une expérience fascinante qui avait marquée au fer rouge l'imagination d'une étudiante.

Le phénomène se manifestait à un degré différent chez les fumeurs. Qu'on se mette à commercialiser des cigarettes non cancérigènes, mais qui avaient une chance sur mille de tuer le consommateur sur le coup, en l'espace d'un instant, et plus personne ne s'encrasserait volontairement les poumons…et pourtant… Pourtant, à un niveau de consommation égal, des cigarettes de ce genre feraient infiniment moins de victimes que celles qui étaient disponibles au comptoir du premier buraliste venu.

On pouvait jouer les sceptiques, mais les statistiques et la loi des probabilités le démontraient de manière irréfutable.

Lorsque la mort rampait doucement vers vous au lieu de se précipiter en courant, lorsqu'elle annonçait sa venue par une multitude de symptômes insignifiants et presque invisibles, qui ne restaient jamais dans votre conscience plus de quelques secondes, alors…alors vous vous contentiez d'adresser un sourire d'ignorance béate au rouleau compresseur qui s'avançait silencieusement vers vous, doucement, très doucement…mais inexorablement.

Si vous aviez gardé les yeux dessus en permanence, vous auriez vu qu'il s'avançait dans votre direction. Mais non, au lieu de ça, vous jetiez juste un coup d'œil de temps en temps, en demeurant plongé dans votre livre, probablement un roman policier. Un doute vous traversait l'esprit. N'avait-il pas avancé ? Au moins de quelques centimètres ? Mais vous haussiez les épaules avant de reprendre votre lecture. Le même doute revenait, vous l'écartiez, en vous accusant d'être paranoïaque… Quelques heures plus tard, l'intuition gesticulait devant vous comme si elle avait la danse de saint guy, en vous pointant du doigt ce rouleau compresseur, qui était à moins d'un mètre de vous.

Et à ce moment là, vous refermiez votre livre d'un geste sec, en acquiesçant timidement à votre intuition…Mais il était trop tard, l'engin impitoyable s'ébranlait d'un seul coup, réduisant vos jambes en charpie sous ses quelques tonnes d'acier. Et tandis que vous rampiez, dans une tentative désespérée de vous mettre à l'abri de ce monstre froid et dénué de compassion, un monstre qui prenait de nouveau tout son temps pour avancer, vous vous mettiez à hurler…

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ? »_

À ce moment là…est ce que l'intuition aurait eue le courage de vous adresser un dernier sourire sarcastique ? Ou bien se serait-elle contenté de secouer la tête d'un air affligée?

Une image mentale des plus appropriée…surtout quand elle imaginait Conan dans le rôle de l'idiot, et qu'elle s'accordait celui de l'intuition.

Bon, mais entre une grenouille qui ne réagissait que lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec de l'eau bouillante…et une grenouille qui bondissait lorsqu'elle sentait une eau seulement glaciale sous ses palmes, il y avait tout de même un juste milieu. Certes, mais que ce soit elle, ou ce détective d'opérette, aucun d'eux ne se rapprochaient de cet équilibre, préférant se maintenir à l'un des deux extrêmes.

Haibara soupira en retaillant son crayon, sa mine s'était brisé nette.

Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, telle cette grenouille hypothétique, et le moindre stimulus la faisait bondir comme s'il annonçait une mort prochaine. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle cesse de penser à ce paquet de cigarette… Allons bon, elle venait de se le remettre en tête.

Penser à une chose futile, la plus futile possible…Par exemple…par exemple…Le docteur !

Quel docteur ?

_« Doctor Who. »_

Un sourire plissa les lèvres de la scientifique, à mi-chemin de l'amusement et de la nostalgie. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce merveilleux docteur, dont elle suivait irrégulièrement les exploits, quand elle vivait encore de l'autre côté du pacifique ? Un de ses rares plaisirs coupables à l'époque.

Il était si amusant ce brave docteur cynique…et il lui ressemblait tellement avec le recul. N'était-il pas le tout dernier représentant de son espèce ? Tout comme elle, la toute dernière Miyano à arpenter la surface de cette planète. Et leurs ennemis ne se ressemblaient-ils pas un peu ? Les daleks…Amputés de toute émotions à l'exception d'une seule, la haine. Prisonniers depuis leur naissance dans des cages glaciales, les mettant à l'abri de ce monde hostile…et de toute chaleur, humaine ou non.

La compassion ? Un sentiment inutile à la survie, leur créateur les en avait dépossédé. L'esprit critique et la curiosité ? Là encore, deux choses inutiles qu'on leur avait retiré, les daleks ne savaient qu'obéir. Leurs réactions face à autrui ? Elles se réduisaient à un seul mot…

_« EXTERMINATE ! »_

Oui, à travers leur œil de cyclope métallique, tout les êtres vivants étaient dignes de mourir…à plus ou moins brève échéance…ceux qui leur étaient utiles survivaient un peu plus longtemps que les autres…ceux qui obéissaient avaient le droit à un sursis…mais au final, c'était le même sort qui leur était réservé.

Les daleks, derrière leur apparence merveilleusement kitsch et ridicule, une allégorie du nazisme…Elle s'appliquait si bien à l'organisation.

Avec le recul… Quel côté lui correspondait le plus ?

Pourquoi se poser la question ? Les daleks, bien sûr, et plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux. Ce monstre pathétique qu'une idiote avait effleuré de la main, lui donnant la force de se libérer de ses chaînes. Mais après avoir laissé une moisson de cadavres derrière lui, il avait fait face à un phénomène inexplicable, il était incapable de tuer la personne qui lui avait tendu la main.

Parce qu'elle pouvait lui être utile ? Il avait essayé de s'en persuader…jusqu'au moment où la vérité lui était apparu dans toute sa simplicité. Son sauveur lui avait fait don de quelque chose, une faculté, celle de comprendre la souffrance des autres…en d'autres mots, la compassion.

Une bénédiction ? Pas de son point de vue. Cette étincelle d'humanité ne ferait jamais de lui un humain…mais elle était suffisante pour faire voler en éclat tout ses points de repères. Ecartelé entre deux mondes, cet hybride ne s'était senti à sa place dans aucun d'entre eux…et il avait trouvé la plus simple des solutions à son dilemme, celle qui avait réconcilié les deux parties de lui-même, le suicide. Sa haine congénitale s'assouvirait en exterminant un avorton qu'il jugeait indigne de vivre…sa nouvelle compassion se sentirait soulagée en faisant disparaître un monstre froid qui pouvait encore faire des victimes.

La métisse soupira en posant son crayon. Oui, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup cette créature chétive et grotesque, incapable de survivre hors de sa cage métallique, et dont le seul acte de courage et de libre arbitre…avait été le suicide. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop même.

Penser à autre chose… Cette série télévisé ne se limitait pas à son personnage principal ou à ses ennemis de toujours, il y avait…il y avait… Qu'est ce qui l'avait marqué à part ça ?

Les anges…Les anges en pleurs pour être plus précis. C'est du moins l'apparence qu'ils se donnaient aux yeux des naïfs qui croyaient contempler un monument, semblable à ces statuts qui ornaient certaines tombes dans les cimetières. Mais qu'on en détourne les yeux une seconde…Une seule seconde… Cette statue…ne se trouvait-elle pas dix mètres plus loin l'instant d'avant ? Et n'avait-elle pas les mains devant les yeux pour dissimuler ses larmes ? Non, vous aviez du vous tromper, ses mains ne dissimulaient pas ses yeux, des yeux malicieux qui ne donnaient pas l'impression d'ouvrir le chemin à des larmes… En fait, cette créature de pierre avait même une expression un peu trop machiavélique pour un ange. Et pour cause…

Des monstres qui n'existaient qu'à un niveau quantique, qu'ils tombent dans le champ de perception d'un être intelligent, et ils se pétrifiaient instantanément dans leur dernière position. Tel le chat de Schrödinger, qui vivait ou mourait dès l'instant où un observateur glissait un coup d'œil dans sa boite.

Un concept que la scientifique avait trouvé fascinant à l'époque…Le temps n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le temps… Se tournant vers son camarade de classe, la métisse eut un sourire désabusé.

Quand elle prenait la peine d'y penser, les anges en pleurs tuaient leurs victimes… en leur faisant remonter le temps.

Leurs victimes vivaient… mais dans le passé. Lorsqu'elles revenaient enfin à l'instant présent d'où elles avaient été brutalement éjectées, c'était à l'état de cadavre ou de vieillard qui attendait la mort. Ces anges qui dépossédaient leurs proies de leur vie…en leur offrant une nouvelle…et qui se nourrissaient de la vie potentielle qu'auraient eu les infortunés qui avaient fait leur rencontre, s'ils étaient resté dans le présent…

À la réflexion, cela lui rappelait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. N'avait-elle pas tué Shinichi Kudo…en lui offrant la vie du petit Conan Edogawa ? Et n'était-ce pas le petit Conan Edogawa qui l'avait maintenu en vie ? Sa propre mère avait été surnommée _hell angel_ par ses collègues, cela rendait le parallèle encore plus savoureux.

D'un autre côté, on pouvait aussi comparer les anges en pleurs à l'organisation, cette organisation qui s'efforçait de rester à l'abri des regards. Et que ce soit les membres du syndicat du crime ou ces inquiétantes créatures minérales, on ne pouvait survivre face à eux…que si on avait justement le courage de regarder les choses en face, au lieu de s'obstiner à rester aveugle.

Qu'on détourne les yeux une seconde, et on leur donnait l'occasion de se rapprocher un peu plus, et même beaucoup plus, ces horreurs n'étaient pas seulement patientes, elles étaient aussi dotées d'une vitesse fulgurante. Une seconde d'inattention ou de distraction, cela ne se payait pas nécessairement avec sa vie, mais cela réduisait drastiquement vos chances de survie…tout en vous plongeant dans la plus atroce des tortures.

Contempler en permanence cette mort qui se rapprochaient, regarder sa plus grande peur les yeux dans les yeux, en sachant que si on succombait à la tentation de fermer les paupières…ce serait pour ne plus les rouvrir par la suite. Un supplice atroce en effet… Et le dénouement de l'affrontement était nécessairement fatal. Après tout, il suffisait de cligner des yeux pour succomber…

L'avertissement lourd de menace du dixième docteur résonna dans l'esprit de la chimiste.

_« Don't ever blink! »_

Cette organisation…elle était là, tout près. Elle semblait dénuée de toute existence mais c'était une façade…ils se rapprochaient, toujours un peu plus, tel ces anges en pleurs, n'attendant que le moment où leur victime fermerait les yeux pour fondre sur elle…

_« Don't ever blink! »_

Ce paquet de cigarette… Et si c'était un signe avant-coureur finalement… Allait-elle fermer les yeux dessus, en se persuadant qu'il ne s'agissait…que d'une statue de pierre inoffensive et rien d'autre ? Pouvait-elle se permettre le luxe de baisser sa garde, même une seconde ?

_« __Don't __ever __blink__! »_

Se calmer, ne pas succomber à la tentation lancinante de la paranoïa. Mais les paranoïaques restaient en vie quand les naïfs mourraient. Il valait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez, n'est ce pas ?

Inspirant profondément, la métisse serra les dents pour ne pas relâcher la tension qui l'agitait dans un soupir. Qu'elle soit justifiée ou non, il ne fallait pas se laisser envahir par la peur. La peur vous maintenait peut-être en éveil mais elle oblitérait votre conscience, vous figeant face à la mort qui s'approchaient pour refermer ses griffes sur vous. Il fallait rester…calme… Que ce soit les anges en pleurs ou l'organisation, leur force résidait avant tout dans la terreur qu'ils suscitaient chez leur proie, celui qui garderait son sang froid face à eux survivrait…au moins un peu plus longtemps…Un tout petit peu plus.

Autre chose…penser à autre chose…penser à…à…Ayumi ?

Un nom, il avait suffit d'un nom pour que cette tension se relâche. Oui, à l'instant présent, le monde se limitait à une petite fille. Cette petite fille curieuse qui se posait des questions sur elle-même. Ce petit être naïf qui s'aventurait le long de la frontière séparant l'amitié de l'amour. Une petite fille chétive en apparence, qui n'était pas à l'abri de la peur, mais qui parvenait à la surmonter. Un exemple à suivre, un exemple qu'elle s'efforçait de suivre.

C'était ironique tout de même, Ayumi lui disait qu'elle se sentait rassuré en sa présence, au point de pouvoir s'appuyer sur elle. Oui, c'était amusant de penser qu'une petite fille avait donné le bon exemple à l'adulte qui lui servait plus ou moins de modèle.

Le sourire attendri s'éclipsa du visage d'Haibara.

Cette adulte…avait échoué…ce matin… Pauvre Ayumi, et dire qu'elle admirait sa camarade pour son sang froid dans les pires circonstances…La déception avait du être bien cruelle lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'écrouler face à un gamin. Peut-être que dans le monde extérieur, les choses apparaissaient ainsi… mais dans son petit monde intérieur, Gin s'était superposé un court instant à ce gamin. L'hallucination s'était dissipé en l'espace d'une seconde, mais la terreur et la tension qu'elle avait fait naître, elles demeuraient…et au lieu de décroître avec le temps, elles ne faisaient que s'intensifier.

Quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque la neige avait recouvert la ville d'un épais manteau blanc, un manteau qu'un assassin s'était empressé de teindre en rouge ce jour là, trois enfants avaient remarqués le malaise d'une de leur camarade. Et quoi de plus normal avec le recul ?

Ces trois petits idiots… Ils avaient essayé de la rassurer, ce jour là. Genta lui avait même promis de s'occuper personnellement de celui qui faisait si peur à son amie.

Haibara referma ses lèvres en un sourire désabusé pour retenir un soupir. Imaginer la réaction de Gin face à ce gamin qui se serait mis en tête de l'affronter ? La chimiste aurait voulu se convaincre que l'image mentale était amusante…elle ne l'était pas…pas du tout.

Aurait-elle encore la force de sourire quand une petite délégation de trois détectives viendrait la réconforter, en lui demandant de leur confier ses problèmes? Cela arriverait tôt ou tard, Ayumi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et cette petite anguille n'allait pas rester en place bien longtemps, en laissant sa meilleure amie se noyer dans son angoisse.

Même si la fillette estimait qu'elle n'était pas de taille à aider sa camarade, elle irait chercher des renforts, impliquant encore plus de personnes dans des problèmes qui ne les concernaient pas.

Mitsuhiko et Genta ? De tout les maux, ces deux là étaient sans doute les moindres. Conan ? C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne soit pas venu de lui-même. Le professeur Kobayashi ? La pauvre femme…avec son dévouement pour ses élèves, comment réagirait-elle face à celle qui avait visiblement des problèmes ? Des problèmes insolubles, en tout cas pour son professeur. Ses parents ? Sans doute…

La mélancolie noya un peu plus les doutes d'une métisse. Ces petits désagréments auxquels elle allait devoir faire face dans un proche avenir ? Ils faisaient remonter certains souvenirs à la surface de sa conscience. Akemi…elle s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur…voulait sincèrement l'aider…et à chaque fois, son affection ricochait contre un mur glacial. Ca recommencerait, ce même mélange de culpabilité et de frustration se refléterait de nouveau dans les yeux de ses proches, et ce serait pire puisqu'ils ne se limitaient plus à une personne.

Un mouvement perpétuel qui s'auto alimentait de manière absurde, sa situation la poussait à s'enfoncer dans la dépression, on lui tendait la main pour l'aider à s'en sortir, elle refusait de s'y accrocher, et son fardeau s'alourdissait au lieu de s'alléger, un cercle vicieux.

Elle se sentait piégée, telle l'une de ces souris qui tournait en rond dans les labyrinthes truqués des behavioristes. Dès qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé une issue…c'était pour se rendre compte qu'elle était revenue sur ses pas après quelques détours, encore une fois. Cet infortuné rongeur s'imaginait avoir le choix, alors qu'il n'était qu'une petite machine entièrement soumise à ses instincts, autant de fils tirés par ceux qui le manipulaient, et le poussant à se rendre où ils le désiraient.

Son parcours avait été tout tracé à l'avance… Il n'avait rien à envier au chien de Pavlov, dont les mécanismes corporels s'accordaient parfaitement au son de la clochette de son maître, après des mois de conditionnement.

Oui, elle n'avait rien à leur envier, que ce soit à cette souris ou à ce chien. Alors pourquoi courir encore et encore dans ce dédale inextricable ? Pourquoi essayer de faire la sourde oreille au tintement de cette clochette ?

Un bruit strident résonna dans la salle de classe. Dans le monde extérieur, il suscita un chœur de soupirs de soulagement, dans le monde intérieur d'une métisse, il résonna comme le carillon annonçant l'apocalypse.

Elle avait tressaillie. Sursauter était sans doute un terme plus approprié.

Son cœur…il lui martelait la poitrine. Haibara résista à la tentation d'y porter la main. Elle pouvait accepter cette petite humiliation…à certaines conditions. Ses camarades et son professeur pouvaient s'imaginer que la meilleure élève de leur classe s'était enfoncée dans la distraction…tant que quatre petits détectives ne s'imaginaient pas que leur amie s'enfonçait dans la dépression.

----:----

Lorsqu'une main se posa timidement sur son épaule, la figeant instantanément au milieu du couloir, Haibara serra le poing pour évacuer sa tension. Elle n'avait pas sursauté, c'était déjà ça. Se tournant avec une lenteur calculée vers celui qui s'était immiscé dans son petit monde, la chimiste serra les dents pour ne pas soupirer.

Ayumi et non pas Conan, comme elle se l'était tout d'abord imaginé. Devait-elle se sentir soulagée ou déçue ?

« Oui ? »

Ecartant sa main d'une épaule, comme si elle l'avait posé sur le rebord d'une boite de gâteau sans en avoir la permission, la fillette baissa timidement les yeux, comme si le regard de sa camarade n'avait rien à envier au regard courroucé d'une mère irritée par le comportement de sa fille. Une pensée qui radoucit légèrement l'expression méfiante de la métisse. Mais plus que la tendresse, c'était la lassitude qui plissait ses traits.

« Ai…je voudrais…te parler… »

Haibara jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de sa petite amie. Bon, l'aimant à cadavre n'était pas encore sorti de la salle de classe, autant en profiter. Il valait mieux résoudre ses problèmes un par un, plutôt que de les laisser s'amalgamer.

« Ca ne te dérangerais pas si…nous allions le faire un peu plus loin ? »

Les yeux de la fillette oscillèrent entre le visage de son amie et la main qui effleurait délicatement la sienne. Après quelques instants de flottement, Ayumi acquiesça en plissant ses lèvres dans un sourire. Son amie n'avait pas décliné son invitation, et voulait même qu'elles soient seules pour se parler, cela balayait ses craintes tout en dépassant toutes ses espérances.

Refermant les doigts sur le poignet de sa camarade, Haibara l'entraîna doucement mais fermement au sien du dédale de couloirs de l'école. Une situation qui était similaire à celle qui était survenue dans un hôtel, quand elle avait serrée la main d'un détective dans la sienne. La scientifique écarta cette pensée aussi brutalement qu'elle était survenu. C'était déjà assez difficile de se confronter au présent, autant ne pas complexifier les choses en le mélangeant au passé.

Lorsqu'elle s'estima hors de portée du regard d'un petit curieux, Haibara relâcha la main qu'elle tenait prisonnière dans la sienne.

« De quoi voulait-tu me parler, Ayumi ? »

« Je…ne sais pas… »

Ne pas s'énerver. Une fillette n'avait pas à servir de défouloir à une adulte dépressive. Les adultes étaient censés se maîtriser, et elle était censée être plus mature qu'un certain détective.

« Tu veux me parler…mais tu ne sais pas de quoi? »

« N…non. C'est juste que…que… »

Ayumi se dandinait en comprimant sa main gauche avec les doigts de la droite. Prenant son inspiration, la fillette rassembla son courage avant de recracher les mots qui lui restaient sur le cœur.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as…un problème…que quelque chose ne va pas mais…mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors…je ne sais pas comment… »

Des mots maladroits…mais qui ressemblaient un peu trop aux questions d'une adulte…une morte…pour être plus précis, une grande sœur. Aussi différente que soit la forme, le fond demeurait.

« Oh, je… »

Quelle excuse utiliser ? Les mensonges devenaient toujours plus efficaces quand on y ajoutait une part de vérité.

« …j'ai très mal dormie, cette nuit…En fait, je n'ai pas du tout dormie, alors ne t'étonne pas si je…si j'agis un peu bizarrement aujourd'hui… »

Tout en murmurant ces mots, la métisse s'était doucement retournée vers la fenêtre du couloir. Laissant son regard errer sur la grisaille qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la vitre, Haibara contempla les enfants qui se déversaient dans la cour de récréation, un étage plus bas.

« Tu…ne dort plus ? Quelque chose te donne des soucis ? »

Appuyant doucement son front sur la vitre, la chimiste embua une paroi de verre par un soupir de lassitude.

« Non, rien de spécial. Juste…une insomnie. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, quand on n'a pas remplie son quota d'heures de sommeil, on agit toujours comme une somnambule. Une somnambule qui sursaute dès qu'un petit rien la pousse à se réveiller en sursaut. La sonnerie qui annonce la récréation, un petit imbécile qui hurle en t'agitant son revolver de gamin sous le nez… Rien de grave, cela ira mieux demain. »

Si elle en jugeait à l'expression sceptique qui plissait deux petits yeux, son explication laissait encore trop de zones d'ombre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les enfants ne se décidaient-ils pas à être les braves petits idiots naïfs qu'on s'imaginait ? Pourquoi posaient-ils toujours autant de questions au lieu de s'amuser en toute innocence dans leur petit monde ?

« Tu…es somnambule, Ai ? »

Deux sourcils se haussèrent pour exprimer l'étonnement d'une chimiste.

« Non, je te disais juste que… Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je dormais tout en marchant, juste que j'ai un peu de mal à…à me concentrer sur ce qu'il y a autour de moi. »

En fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle était plus éveillée que jamais, et sa faculté de concentration tournait à plein régime…mais pour se focaliser sur des détails insignifiants qu'il aurait mieux valu ignorer. Ne serait-ce que ce maudit paquet de cigarette qui avait tout déclenché.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce matin, tu…tu parlais toute seule. Et comme les gens parlent tout seul quand ils dorment…et que les somnambules peuvent dormir en marchant. »

La fillette s'interrompit pour porter la main à son menton, dans une expression semblable à celle d'un certain Conan, quand il rassemblait les indices dans son esprit pour essayer de reconstituer un puzzle. En temps normal, la métisse aurait trouvé le parallèle mignon et amusant…mais dans son état actuel… Dans son état actuel, elle s'imaginait un peu trop facilement Ayumi dans le rôle du détective, le détective sur le point de démasquer le criminel qu'il interrogeait.

« D'un autre côté, il faut avoir les yeux fermés pour dormir et…ce matin… Non, tu as raison, c'est idiot de penser que tu puisses être somnambule… »

Un sourire désabusé se refléta dans une vitre. Ayumi se trompait, les somnambules pouvaient effectivement dormir avec les yeux grands ouverts. D'ailleurs… Peut-être que sa petite amie avait mis précisément le doigts sur ce qui n'allait pas ? Après tout, si la chimiste prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, elle avait manifesté des symptômes analogues à ceux du somnambulisme.

Cela pouvait tout expliquer. Notamment ces moments de confusion, où elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air hébété, se demandant comment elle était parvenue là ou pourquoi le temps avait fait un bond en avant, sautant quelques étapes futiles mais nécessaires, ne serait-ce que pour la cohérence de son petit monde intérieur. L'agressivité inhabituelle dont elle faisait preuve par moment ? Un symptôme de plus.

Les somnambules pouvaient avoir un comportement élaboré, garder les yeux ouvert, et même répondre de manière simple aux questions qu'on leur posait…donc cela n'aurait pas été étonnant si elle avait fait illusion, devant les autres mais aussi devant elle-même.

Du reste…l'apotoxine l'avait fait régresser à l'âge de huit ans, non ? Un âge idéal pour être accès à ce genre de crise. Le stress et la tension nerveuse produits par des événements traumatisants ou une vie particulièrement active ? Cela correspondait très bien à l'existence qu'elle avait menée, et continuait de mener. Le manque de sommeil ? Ses recherches sur un hypothétique antidote la maintenaient trop souvent loin de son lit.

Oui, tout prenait sens…ou pas ? Non, les crises de somnambulisme ne pouvaient pas dépasser les trente minutes dans le pire des cas.

« …mais…c'est pour ça que c'est bizarre…que tu te sois mise à parler toute seule… »

En reprenant la parole, Ayumi fit voler en éclat les réflexions de sa camarade.

« Parler toute seule, moi ? »

« Oui, tu…je ne comprenait pas ce que tu disais…mais…tu parlais… »

Se tournant vers son amie, Haibara la fixa avec une expression égarée, avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Oh, tu parles de… »

La chimiste se mordilla les lèvres. Que faire ? Ecarter la question de la fillette…en la laissant s'imaginer le pire pour combler ses doutes ? Par exemple, que sa meilleure amie était en train de devenir folle ? Ce qui n'aurait pas été très loin de la vérité du reste… Et si jamais elle s'adressait à Conan pour dissiper ses doutes… Bon, entre deux maux, autant choisir le moindre.

« C'est…juste…une habitude. Je récitais l'alphabet à l'envers, Ayumi. »

Devant l'incompréhension qui brilla dans les yeux de sa camarade, Haibara se sentit obligée de compléter.

« L'alphabet anglais. »

« Mais…je croyais qu'il n'y avait que vingt-six lettres dans cet alphabet là ? C'est ce que Conan m'avait dit…et ça a duré plus longtemps que ça… »

Prenant son inspiration, la métisse la relâcha, non pas sous la forme d'un soupir, mais de mots. Des mots que ne faisaient pas vibrer la moindre tension…du moins l'espérait-elle.

« Une autre habitude, Ayumi. Je comptais jusqu'à mille mais à l'envers, et par tranche de trois. »

« Hein ? »

La couleur verte du sol avait quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant, du moins pour une scientifique.

« 1000, 997, 994…Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour que tu comprennes. »

Ayumi acquiesça, sans se défaire de son scepticisme.

« Tu comptais…à l'envers ? Mais…mais je… »

« En anglais, Ayumi. C'est pour ça que tu ne comprenais pas. »

Plus elle essayait de clarifier les choses, plus elle enfonçait la petite curieuse dans la confusion.

« Mais pourquoi en anglais ? Et pourquoi compter à l'envers ? Et jusqu'à mille ? Et…et pourquoi réciter l'alphabet à l'envers ? »

Haibara ferma les yeux en ravalant la frustration et l'irritation soulevée par ce déluge de questions.

« Ma mère est anglaise, tu as oublié ? Et pour répondre à tes autres questions, je… Ce sont des exercices, ils m'aident à me reconcentrer quand j'en aie besoin. »

« Te reconcentrer ? Mais sur quoi ? »

De question en question, cette petite candide allait remonter jusqu'à la création du monde…ou à la triste vérité…si elle n'avait pas poussé sa camarade à bout avant cela, ce qui était l'issue la plus probable.

« Sur rien de particulier. Me concentrer, c'est tout. »

Une minute s'écoula dans le silence le plus complet. L'irritation de la métisse avait percée dans le son de sa voix, refrénant la curiosité de sa petite amie…

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

Que ce soit celle d'un détective borné ou celle d'une fillette candide, la curiosité faisait partie de ses flots impétueux qu'on ne pouvait pas endiguer, seulement canaliser.

« Pour…ne pas avoir peur, ne pas paniquer, ne pas…pleurer…Ce genre de choses. »

Trouvant la force de lever la tête vers son interlocutrice, Haibara lui adressa un sourire en fermant les yeux. Un sourire attristé pour s'excuser…de s'être énervée…et de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur des attentes d'une fillette.

« Ce sont les imbéciles qui ne ressentent aucune peur, Ayumi. Les personnes que tu trouves courageuses, ce sont soit des idiotes, soit des menteuses qui te cachent qu'elles sont terrifiées. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est comme ça. »

La métisse demeura un long moment dans l'obscurité, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les profondeurs de sa lassitude. Une sensation s'immisça brusquement dans la conscience d'Haibara, un contact, des doigts lui avaient délicatement effleuré la main. Ce contact, il se prolongeait, ces doigts s'était refermé autour de son poignet pour soulever son bras.

Relevant ses paupières, la chimiste fixa d'un air incrédule celle qui comprimait doucement sa main entre les siennes.

« Tu n'es pas idiote, Ai… »

« Oui…je ne le suis pas. »

Ayumi plissa les yeux dans une expression attristée. Les lèvres de sa camarade avaient bien prit un pli moqueur, mais la fillette ne déchiffrait aucune joie dans ce sourire.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu était une menteuse, Ai. »

Les paupières de la chimiste se rabaissèrent tandis que ses doigts se refermèrent délicatement sur l'une des deux mains qui emprisonnaient la sienne. Fallait-il lui dire la vérité? Qu'elle était une idiote? Aussi idiote que cet imbécile de détective? Aussi idiote que sa défunte sœur? Non, autant la laisser vivre dans un monde de mensonges encore un peu…un tout petit peu…

Et puis…c'était si agréable…si agréable de sentir qu'il y avait au moins une personne au monde pour vous croire sur parole. Cela vous donnait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans vos mensonges…Parfois…mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps…

----:----

_Note de l'auteur: Est ce que j'ai besoin de préciser que ce brave docteur dépourvu de nom, et tout le bestiaire farfelue qui l'entoure, appartiennent à la BBC? _


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Si la chimiste eût la force d'ouvrir les yeux, ce fût pour incliner légèrement la tête l'instant suivant. Un regard où se reflétait la colère, le mépris, la déception ou les reproches ravalés mais néanmoins exprimés ? Ce n'était pas si difficile d'y faire face. Après tout, elle avait appris à se blinder face à toute agression extérieure, que la haine soit expulsée avec un œil ou un revolver, elle était capable d'y survivre.

Et puis, cela introduisait une cohérence entre son opinion d'elle-même et l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres. Plus de contraste à combler, plus d'illusions à maintenir, de mensonges à tisser, cela lui apparaissait parfois comme une délivrance.

Mais un regard compréhensif, où rayonnait une tendresse sincère et un respect qui n'était pas assombri par la peur ou la méfiance ? On ne savait pas toujours comment y faire face. Fallait-il laisser les idiots dans leur petit monde candide ? Leur cocon était si fragile, la peur de le briser simplement en l'effleurant était si forte, presque aussi forte que la tentation de se glisser à son tour dans ce petit refuge douillet…au risque de le faire exploser…ou d'en faire son tombeau.

L'ignorance vous protégeait de la peur et de la souffrance…elle ne vous protégeait pas des horreurs qui rodaient à l'extérieur du cocon, bien au contraire.

Ayumi…une douce chaleur irradiait de ses petites mains. Un contact que la métisse hésitait à briser…une forme de contact auquel elle n'était pas vraiment habituée. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa main s'unissait à celle d'une autre personne mais…

Lorsqu'elle ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur ceux de Conan, dans cet hôtel, c'était pour l'éloigner fermement du danger.

Quand sa main s'était posée sur celle du détective, c'était pour lui signaler un danger, s'accrocher à quelque chose d'à peu près stable tandis qu'elle sentait la noirceur s'immiscer dans son univers pour l'effriter, et absorber une partie de l'énergie qui lui manquait pour ne pas défaillir.

Si un idiot avait agrippé le bras d'une idiote, c'était pour la mettre hors de portée d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Les doigts d'une métisse s'étaient emparés de la main de Genta, mais pour détacher la bombe qui était fixée à son poignet.

Mais à l'instant présent, les paumes qui comprimaient doucement sa main, sans pour autant l'écraser…ce n'était pas un câble qui la tirait fermement hors du gouffre où elle désirait s'enfoncer, ni une planche de salut à laquelle elle s'accrochait pour ne pas sombrer, c'était…autre chose.

La tension du bras d'Haibara se relâcha progressivement, la pression exercée par les mains d'Ayumi se renforça.

Détournant légèrement les yeux en direction de la fenêtre, la métisse contempla le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre. Si différent de ce qui se reflétait dans les yeux de cette fillette candide. Un contraste déstabilisant. Et d'ailleurs…

« Ayumi, tu sentais que quelque chose…n'allait pas avec moi…Depuis combien de temps est ce que je te donnais cette impression ? »

Une question qui troubla légèrement une petite fille.

« D…depuis ce matin, c'est…c'est tout…Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça, Ai ? »

Ce matin… Il n'y avait donc pas eu de signes avant-coureurs ? Ces périodes d'_absence _ne laissaient-elles vraiment aucune trace dans l'esprit de son entourage ?

« Mais avant cela, il n'y a pas eu de moments où…j'agissais bizarrement ? Je veux dire, ces derniers temps…»

« N…non… »

Haibara se retourna doucement vers sa camarade. Cette fillette était sincère. Bon, Ayumi était incapable de mentir ou de dissimuler son trouble bien longtemps de toutes façons. Mais elle ne donnait pas l'impression de refréner un quelconque malaise suscité par des événements récents.

Cela aurait du rassurer la métisse, cela fit monter ses inquiétudes d'un cran.

« À aucun moment je ne t'ai donné l'impression d'être…absente ? Comme si je t'entendais sans vraiment t'écouter ? Quand je te regardais, je faisais attention à toi ou j'avais l'air…ailleurs ? »

« Je…ne sais pas…Tu…tu as toujours été un peu…différente de nous, alors…je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre avec toi… »

C'était supposé être rassurant ou inquiétant ? Le pire était sans doute qu'Ayumi n'avait même pas cherché à être blessante. Elle n'avait pas cherché à établir de barrière entre sa camarade et le reste de l'humanité, elle s'était contentée de constater un fait, comme si sa meilleure amie était un cas à part qui obéissait à ses propres règles, tout en restant parfaitement à sa place dans l'ordre du monde.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça, Ai ? »

Les yeux d'Haibara étaient toujours plantés dans ceux d'une fillette, mais cette fillette avait les cheveux auburn et non plus noirs.

« Pour rien. C'est juste que…parfois…Est ce que tu vois cette personne en face de moi, Ayumi ? »

Se tournant en direction de la vitre, Ayumi demeura un instant dans l'incertitude, avant de comprendre de qui son amie était en train de parler.

« Oh…ton reflet ? Pourquoi est ce que tu en parles comme si c'était une autre personne ? »

« Parce que quelquefois, il me donne réellement l'impression d'être une autre personne… Une personne qui prend ma place de temps en temps, sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et après coup, quand tout revient dans l'ordre, je me demande ce que cette personne a bien pu faire en mon absence… Est ce qu'elle a fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne me correspondait pas ? Est ce que c'est réellement mon reflet…ou bien est ce qu'il s'agit bien de quelqu'un d'autre…C'est le genre de question que je me pose. Parfois...»

Oscillant entre une vitre et le visage d'une métisse, les yeux d'une fillette exprimèrent un peu plus d'incertitude à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Tu…tu ne crois quand même pas que…qu'il y a un fantôme qui se cache dans les miroirs et qui essaye de prendre ta place ? »

Haibara et sa jumelle écarquillèrent simultanément les yeux, avant de porter leur main libre à leur bouche respective, pour dissimuler un petit rire étouffé.

« Peut-être que c'est exactement ça, tu sais… »

Pauvre Ayumi, elle avait l'air si terrifiée par la possibilité qu'elle avait elle-même évoqué.

« A…Ai, arrête ça, il n'y a pas de fantôme qui se cachent dans les miroirs. Je suis sûre que Mitsuhiko et Conan seraient tout les deux d'accords. »

Un pli moqueur se met à élargir subtilement les lèvres du reflet.

« Pourtant, je vois un fantôme dans celui là. »

Durant quelques secondes, la fillette hésita à tourner les yeux vers la fenêtre du couloir, de peur que les paroles de sa camarade ne soient pas une plaisanterie. Mais elle finit néanmoins par surmonter son angoisse, pour constater qu'aucun spectre ne se dissimulait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi dans ce miroir. »

« Précisément, et c'est bien pour cela que j'y vois un fantôme. »

Les mains d'Ayumi commencèrent à trembloter tandis qu'elles se resserraient un peu plus contre celle de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu…n'es pas un fantôme, Ai…ou…ou bien est ce que…tu…as pris la place de Ai ? »

Qu'il soit possédé par un spectre ou continue d'abriter la conscience de son amie, le corps de la métisse tremblota à son tour. Haibara avait beau garder ses lèvres closes, le petit rire qu'elle gardait prisonnier au fond de sa gorge parvint néanmoins aux oreilles de son interlocutrice, suscitant une expression renfrognée sur le visage d'une fillette.

« Arrête ça. Ce…c'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout. Et ça ne tient pas debout en plus ! Les fantômes doivent avoir les mains glaciales puisqu'ils sont morts et…et ta main…elle n'est pas froide du tout. »

« Peut-être que tu te trompes. Peut-être que les fantômes s'agrippent aux êtres vivants pour leur dérober la chaleur dont ils sont privés. Fais attention, si jamais tu gardes ma main entre les tiennes trop longtemps, peut-être que c'est ton petit corps qui va se mettre à devenir aussi froid que celui d'un cadavre. »

Ayumi relâcha instinctivement la main de la chimiste en frissonnant. Une réaction idiote dont elle eut honte après coup mais…Haibara avait eu l'air si sérieuse en murmurant ces mots. Si sérieuse malgré son sourire amusé.

Cependant, il en fallait plus pour établir une distance infranchissable entre la petite Yoshida et ses amis, plus particulièrement sa meilleure amie…qui était même un tout petit peu plus qu'une amie.

La métisse écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sa camarade appliquer délicatement sa main contre sa poitrine.

« Non, Ai, tu as un cœur, un cœur qui bat, et les fantômes n'ont pas de cœur. »

Sans laisser le temps à la chimiste de répliquer, la fillette s'empara de son bras.

« Tu le sens qui bat, Ai ? Eh bien, moi je sens le tien quand je pose la main dessus. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, mesurées par le tic tac d'une minuscule horloge. Un tic tac ténu, il fallait fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour réellement l'écouter, non pas un vacarme irritant qui brisait votre concentration. Le mécanisme fragile de cette horloge, il n'était pas dissimulé par un coffret métallique au contact glacial, bien au contraire. Une douce chaleur s'immisçait petit à petit dans le corps d'une métisse, traversant la paume de sa main, remontant le long de son bras, se répandant dans sa poitrine, avant d'irradier jusqu'à envelopper ce couloir…et même le monde entier.

Ecartant brusquement sa main de la poitrine d'une fillette, la chimiste recula d'un pas face à son amie. Pendant quelques instants, Haibara s'était laissé prendre au piège de ses propres paroles, s'imaginant réellement qu'elle était en train de vider le corps de sa camarade de toute chaleur.

Du reste, c'était une prophétie qui se finirait par se réaliser un jour. Tôt ou tard, un spectre tuerait cette petite fille, lentement mais sûrement. Une seule question demeurait, quel nom porterait cette créature d'outre-tombe ? Shiho Miyano…ou Shinichi Kudo ?

Qu'est ce qui ferait voler l'innocence d'Ayumi en éclat ? Le détective qui entraînait encore et toujours une enfant sur les lieux d'un crime, la forçant à contempler chaque semaine un nouvel aspect de la nature humaine, en piochant dans les plus déplaisants du lot ?

Combien de temps avant que la fillette comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu, et que le cadavre ne se relevait pas à la fin pour applaudir ceux qui avaient démasqués son assassin, avant d'aller rejoindre sa famille et ses amis comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Combien de temps avant que la moralité simpliste de Conan ne s'avère trop petite pour contenir les horreurs et la complexité de ce monde ? Combien de temps avant qu'Ayumi ne comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de justice et d'injustice, juste de l'injustice…et une absurdité sans fin ?

Mais peut-être que ce serait une scientifique qui tuerait cette gamine… le jour où elle contemplerait ce qui se dissimulait derrière le visage de la petite Haibara. Un jour, un triste jour, une métisse entraînerait sa meilleure amie au beau milieu d'un charnier. Est ce qu'Ayumi reconnaîtrait un visage familier au beau milieu de tous ces regards vides qui la transperceraient de toute part ? Le visage de Genta, celui de Mitsuhiko ou celui de Conan ? Ou peut-être même ceux de ses parents… Autant de victimes d'une organisation qui ne voulait pas laisser la moindre trace de son existence… Une organisation qui ferait de son mieux pour réfuter l'idée grotesque qu'une traîtresse puisse avoir le droit au bonheur.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Ai ? »

Un murmure timide qui fit remonter l'esprit d'une chimiste à la surface.

« Rien, Ayumi…rien du tout. Tu as raison, j'ai un cœur, tout comme toi, un cœur qui bat…alors je devrais arrêter de me comporter comme s'il avait cessé de battre…Arrêter de me comporter comme un fantôme…ou une somnambule… »

Haibara jeta un dernier coup d'œil à une fillette aux cheveux auburn, une fillette qui s'efforçait de sourire, même si ça ne faisait aucunement illusion, un reflet…et rien de plus. Certainement pas une autre personne.

« Allez, ne restons pas là, les autres doivent nous attendre dehors. »

Sans laisser à son amie le temps de réagir, la métisse s'empara doucement de son bras avant de l'entraîner vers la cour de récréation. Tôt ou tard, cette petite fille mourrait, que ce soit pour de bon ou pour devenir une adulte cynique, mais en attendant, autant la laisser s'amuser dans son petit monde. Un petit monde dans lequel une scientifique désabusée avait encore sa place…aux côtés d'un adolescent borné, et de deux autres enfants naïfs.

Malheureusement un obstacle s'interposa entre la métisse et ses projets, un petit garçon. Non pas un détective se dissimulant derrière les lunettes de son père…mais son petit voisin, qui avait apparemment décidé qu'il ne ferait pas l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui.

Si cette rencontre avait eu lieu quelques jours avant, ou même quelques jours plus tard, la scientifique n'y aurait sans doute pas prêté la moindre attention…mais le petit cataclysme qui avait ébréché sa matinée restait encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Quelque part au fond de son inconscient, un démon se dissimulait, prêt à s'agripper à la moindre chose qui lui permettrait de s'extirper de sa prison, que ce soit une Porsche noire, un paquet de cigarette…ou un gamin.

La chimiste ne tenait pas à donner la moindre friandise au monstre qui ne demandait qu'à se manifester, un simple emballage en carton pouvait amener le pire après tout…

Remarquant que le pas de sa camarade s'était ralenti, Ayumi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Oh…Ne fais pas attention à lui. »

C'était bien l'intention de la métisse… mais elle n'avait pas choisie de faire spécialement attention à ce paquet de cigarette non plus. Fallait-il tenter le diable…ou bien s'éclipser discrètement ?

Ce petit imbécile, il l'avait remarqué à son tour, et apparemment, il avait aussi remarqué son malaise. Voilà qu'il se postait en travers de la porte, de manière à la transformer en péage dont il serait le gardien, un péage par lequel il fallait obligatoirement passer pour rejoindre la cour de récréation.

Bien, ce pauvre Seiji n'avait pas digéré sa petite humiliation apparemment. Quoi de plus normal ? Les gamins détestaient déjà se faire remettre en place par un autre garçon, et faisaient de leur mieux pour rééquilibrer les comptes le plus tôt possible, alors quand c'était une fille qui avait ébréché leur petit ego de mâle…

Puéril, c'était puéril. Mais c'était de leur âge.

En temps normal, la chimiste aurait tourné les talons, elle pouvait se payer le luxe de donner sa petite victoire à un garçon de sept ans sans que sa fierté en soit égratignée le moins du monde. Sauf que…ce n'était pas à ce petit imbécile de Seiji qu'elle devait faire face, mais à elle-même.

Comment pourrait-elle survivre à sa prochaine rencontre avec ses ex-collègues…si affronter un gamin était déjà une épreuve ? Le fait que son inconscient puisse revêtir le gamin en question de longs cheveux argentés, d'un trench-coat noir et d'un chapeau assorti, avant de lui donner trente ans de plus et un revolver qui ne soit pas en plastique ? Cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire…ou plutôt si, cela transformait une petite victoire puéril dans une cour de maternelle…en question de vie ou de mort.

Si elle perdait tout contrôle d'elle-même quand elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer…que se passerait-il lorsqu'elle aurait réellement une raison de paniquer ?

Ravalant sa salive et ses hésitations, la métisse s'avança de nouveau, non sans avoir adressé un regard glacial à sa némesis, un regard qui le fit reculer d'un pas, à la plus grande satisfaction d'une chimiste. C'était puéril certes, mais cela restait un petit plaisir particulièrement savoureux.

Alors, où était passée la fierté masculine du petit malotru ? Il n'osait même pas prononcer un mot tandis qu'elle passait devant lui. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque souhaitée que son inconscient lui donne le visage de Gin une seconde fois.

Tout aurait pu en rester là, cette fois encore, s'il n'y avait pas eu quelques mots de trop.

Les amis de Seiji avaient remarqué le petit manège entre lui et la métisse, et forcément, avaient exigé des éclaircissements.

« Une fille bizarre qui traîne à côté de chez moi, personne sait d'où elle vient, et personne sait ce qu'elle fait là, on n'a même jamais vu ses parents. »

Haibara se figea un court instant, avant de reprendre sa route. Les mots bourrus du petit imbécile étaient une description appropriée des faits, aucune raison de s'attarder dessus.

« Pas vrai, hein ? On les a jamais vu tes parents. »

Voilà qu'il reconnaissait explicitement son existence maintenant ? Elle n'était guère disposée à lui rendre la courtoisie. Faisant un pas en avant, la scientifique renforça un peu plus la distance entre elle et son voisin.

« Eh, je te parle ! »

Est ce que ça valait la peine de lui signaler qu'il avait le droit de parler, mais que cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant l'obligation de l'écouter ? Est ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Non.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'on ne les verra jamais tes parents, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils n'ont plus envie de te voir, je parie. »

Il s'abaissait à ça pour attirer son attention ? C'était pathétique. Plus pitoyable que mesquin, lui répondre aurait été lui faire trop d'honneur.

« Tu n'as pas le doit de dire ça ! Ses parents… »

Ayumi s'interrompit sur le champ lorsque des doigts renforcèrent brusquement la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur son poignet. Si Haibara consentit à se retourner, ce ne fût pas pour remettre en place le malotru…mais sa meilleure amie.

« Ne rentre pas dans son petit jeu, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. »

La fillette baissa timidement la tête, avant de lever les yeux vers sa camarade pour lui adresser un regard suppliant.

« Mais…ce n'est pas juste, il n'a pas le droit… »

Si Ayumi s'était retrouvé dans le rôle de l'orpheline qui voyait un petit imbécile verser du sel sur sa plaie, son visage aurait sans doute exprimé autant de souffrance. Cela ne manqua pas de déconcerter une métisse, mais elle finit par balayer son trouble en secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie que d'autres personnes sachent la vérité. Alors laisse ce petit idiot s'enfoncer dans sa propre bêtise. »

Le sourire compréhensif d'Haibara balaya les derniers doutes de la fillette, qui se décida à écouter le murmure de son aînée. Un murmure qu'elle avait été la seule à entendre.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais pas le droit de le dire ? C'est vrai ! Si ses parents voulaient d'elle, alors pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne viennent jamais ? »

Cet agaçant petit moustique continuait de bourdonner ? La chimiste ne savait plus si elle devait s'en irriter, ou le féliciter pour sa ténacité, visiblement plus développée que son intelligence.

Voyant que sa pire ennemie du moment s'éloignait sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Seiji commença à s'avancer dans sa direction.

« D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que dit ma mère ? »

Sa mère…Cet abominable commère qui passait ses journée à jacasser avec ses voisines, de préférence pour colporter les pires ragots ? Non, elle ne prêtait aucune attention au contenu de ses paroles. Et elle s'en moquait éperdument, les pies pouvaient être agaçantes, mais c'est les corbeaux qui faisaient de sa vie un calvaire.

« Elle dit que tu n'a même pas de papa ! Et que ta maman est une…une… »

Il fallut quelques secondes au gamin pour retrouver le mot qu'il cherchait. Un mot dont il ne connaissait absolument pas la signification, mais par contre, il savait très bien que c'était tout sauf un compliment.

« …une traînée ! »

Qu'est ce qui le réjouissait autant ? S'être souvenu de ce qu'il avait oublié ? Employer un mot d'adulte ? Ou bien décocher une flèche empoisonnée à celle qui le méprisait ouvertement ?

Dans tout les cas, il suscita une réaction. Une métisse s'était figée au beau milieu de son parcours.

S'il s'était attaqué à une sœur, ce petit idiot ne serait plus en vie pour s'en vanter. Des parents ? Un mot vide qui ne signifiait pas grand chose pour une orpheline qui n'avait jamais vécue au sein d'une famille. Toute insulte crachée dans cette direction se perdait dans le vide, sans percuter quoi que ce soit. Une mère… Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait haussé les épaules. On pouvait clouer l'ange déchu au pilori, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid.

Mais quelques mois plus tôt, l'ange déchu était muet… À présent, il avait une voix, une voix qui murmurait régulièrement des encouragements à sa fille, même si c'était par le biais d'une bande magnétique. Une bande magnétique dont une métisse avait converti le contenu en données numériques sur son ordinateur, pour le conserver intact jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le temps pouvait vous arracher vos forces ou vous débarrasser de vos faiblesses…mais il pouvait aussi vous faire don…d'autres forces…et de nouvelles faiblesses.

Elle pouvait marcher de nouveau, en continuant de lui tourner le dos. Lorsque ce petit imbécile aurait épuisé tout son venin, il se retirerait de lui-même pour digérer sa rancœur et sa défaite.

Une solution intelligente…mais elle ne lui convenait pas.

Relâchant la main de sa meilleure amie, la métisse se retourna doucement vers son camarade, avant de réduire la distance qui s'interposait entre eux. À chaque nouveaux pas, le sourire candide d'une fillette s'élargissait un peu plus.

« Et ça s'arrête là ? »

Seiji demeura interloqué face à la gamine qui était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Bon, en un sens, il avait réussi, il avait attiré son attention et il l'avait poussé à se rapprocher mais…mais quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était pas supposée sourire, certainement pas comme ça.

« C'est tout ce que ta mère raconte sur la mienne ? Vraiment tout ? »

Les paupières de sa petite voisine dissimulaient ses yeux, et sa voix n'était parcourue par aucun tremblement.

« Elle…elle dit que…que ta maman t'a abandonné chez ce vieux fou pour se débarrasser de toi… »

Même si le visage de sa camarade continuait de rayonner, et qu'aucun regard glacial n'avait soulevé brusquement ses paupières, ses doigts commencèrent doucement à se refermer.

Vexé du manque de réaction de sa victime, le gamin décida d'oublier la prudence et de presser un peu plus fort sur le point sensible qu'il pensait avoir déniché.

« …que…que même si tu l'attends encore, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Et que quand le vieil imbécile comprendra ça, il te jettera dehors ! »

Elle avait incliné la tête ! Et elle avait arrêté de sourire. Deux petites victoires qui rassurèrent Seiji. Sa pire ennemie n'arrivait même plus à lui répondre, au lieu de ça, elle marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il avait gagné ! Cette suite de succès encouragea le garçon à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Et si ta maman revenait, ce serait pour te dire qu'elle a honte d'être ta maman… »

Comme tout les enfants japonais de son âge, Seiji ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, se contentant de répéter avec un accent abominable ceux qu'il entendait parfois à la télévision. La suite de syllabes incompréhensibles qui s'échappaient des lèvres tremblotantes d'une métisse ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange confus de nombres et de lettres. Des lettres et des nombres qui s'entremêlaient sans la moindre cohérence mathématique (comme celle d'une soustraction par tranche de trois répété à l'infini) ou même logique (comme l'ordre d'un alphabet qu'on se serait amusé à inverser).

« …qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu te voir, même une seule fois… »

Ayumi était resté pétrifiée quelques mètres plus loin, mais à présent, elle commençait à se précipiter vers sa meilleure amie.

« …et que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si tu n'avais jamais été là… »

Pendant quelques minutes, deux gamins s'étaient amusés à jouer avec le feu, posant leurs index sur la détente d'un revolver, pour s'amuser à accroître la pression de leur doigt petit à petit, faisant s'abaisser le petit levier métallique sans enclencher le mécanisme de l'arme à feu.

Ils avaient perdu tout les deux à ce petit jeu aussi stupide que dangereux. La détente de cette arme ? Ils avaient fini par la presser. Une arme que chacun d'eux avait collé sur sa propre tempe, en toute connaissance de cause.

Lorsque le coup se décida à partir enfin, ni Seiji, ni Haibara n'eurent le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait…


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Confusion, l'esprit de la métisse se réduisait à ce seul sentiment tandis qu'elle reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, petit à petit, détails par détails.

Kudo, cet imbécile était assis, un mètre plus loin, dans une position dépourvue de toute dignité. Pour ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, il s'était probablement retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air avant de se redresser à moitié.

Ce regard… Si elle ne le connaissait pas un peu mieux, elle aurait cru que son souffre-douleur favori était terrifié. Le mot était sans doute exagéré, il donnait plutôt l'impression de chavirer, tandis que tous ses points de repères venaient de voler en éclat, et qu'il se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. Un sentiment que la chimiste connaissait fort bien, et qu'elle détestait autant que son cobaye préféré.

Il était en train…d'haleter ? Oui, le détective était bel et bien en train de reprendre son souffle. Le couvercle de sa montre était relevé, cette montre dont il pointait le viseur dans sa direction…

Se pouvait-il qu'un danger soit brusquement apparu au sein de cette école ? Que ce soit sous la forme d'un quelconque criminel venu prendre des enfants en otage pour se mettre à l'abri de la police….ou de l'un de ses vieux amis, venu régler ses comptes avec la traîtresse.

Haibara renifla. Non, l'odeur pestilentielle qui précédait habituellement cette horde de corbeaux ne flottait pas dans les airs. Et c'était sur elle que Kudo fixait ses yeux éberlués.

L'instant suivant, la métisse prit conscience du fait qu'elle était en train de reprendre péniblement son souffle depuis quelques instants. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu l'épuiser brusquement à ce point là ? D'ailleurs, quelque chose était en train d'entraver sa respiration, pour être plus précis, les deux bras qui étaient refermés autour de sa taille. Apparemment quelqu'un avait entrepris de la ceinturer.

Baissant les yeux, Haibara les écarquilla. Sa main gauche agrippait fermement quelque chose, le collet d'un petit garçon. Il fallut quelques secondes à la métisse pour reconnaître le visage de son voisin derrière la série de bleus qui le défigurait.

Ce filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres, ces yeux qu'il avait du mal à refermer et qui seraient probablement dissimulés par deux superbes cocards le lendemain, les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge tandis qu'il luttait pour redonner un rythme normal à sa respiration… Le pauvre enfant avait du passer un très mauvais quart d'heure visiblement.

Pourquoi avait-elle rapproché son visage du sien ? Pour évaluer la gravité de ses blessures ? Peu probable, elle donnait plutôt l'impression de vouloir le secouer comme un prunier pour enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans son crâne épais.

Du reste, si elle s'inquiétait vraiment de son état de santé, elle l'aurait conduit à l'infirmerie…au lieu de l'enfourcher pour le maintenir à terre.

Relâchant son emprise, Haibara regarda son camarade d'un air incrédule tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses mains, elles étaient en train de trembler, et celle qui n'avait pas forcé son petit voisin à se maintenir redressé…la métisse eut un certain mal à en écarter les doigts, pour qu'elle cesse d'avoir la forme d'un poing.

Ce n'était tout de même pas elle qui avait mis ce pauvre idiot dans cet état ? Les secondes s'écoulèrent, ajoutant de nouveaux faits pour étayer cette hypothèse. L'adrénaline qui faisait battre son cœur, elle n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour en écouter les pulsations… Cette rage qui déferlait dans son esprit… Déferler ? Non, le terme ne convenait pas. Cette colère avait été là, depuis le début, c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle en prenait conscience.

Une sensation surréaliste, d'autant plus surréaliste que la fillette n'avait rien à rattacher à cette colère, aucune raison, aucun objet, aucune personne, rien. C'était comme si…elle s'était brusquement retrouvée au sein du corps et de l'esprit d'une parfaite inconnue.

Haibara fût submergée par un vertige qui la poussa à plaquer ses mains contre le ventre de sa victime pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Que…qu'est ce qui… »

Portant la main à son front, un front rendu humide par la sueur, la chimiste ferma les yeux en essayant de redonner un minimum de cohérence à son esprit. Un esprit qui manquait singulièrement d'unité et d'harmonie à l'instant présent, il ressemblait plutôt aux pièces dispersées d'un puzzle qu'elle essayait vainement de reconstituer.

Se calmer, avant toute chose, se calmer. Attendre que son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration se stabilise, voilà. Maintenant, laisser cette excitation retomber petit à petit. Bien, cela se ramenait à un niveau supportable, elle pouvait envisager la situation rationnellement à présent.

L'étreinte exercée par celui qui était plaqué contre son dos ? Elle venait de se relâcher, autant en profiter pour écarter les bras qui enserraient sa taille. Celui qui avait tenté de la maîtriser se laissa docilement faire, autorisant la chimiste à se relever.

Genta… C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait terrorisé à ce point là, en tout cas devant elle. Bon, le moment où elle avait essayé de lui arracher cette montre, en lui hurlant qu'il allait mourir s'il ne se laissait pas faire ? Cela pouvait constituer un point de comparaison valide…mais les circonstances étaient quand même…différentes.

Tournant doucement sur elle-même, Haibara jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours. Une foule, elle était encerclée par une foule, une foule qui la clouait au pilori par une multitude de regards oscillant entre la fascination et la peur.

Ce vertige…Il revenait… Comme si tout ses point de repères venaient de s'évanouir d'un seul coup, la laissant incapable de distinguer le haut du bas et l'avant de l'arrière.

S'agenouillant doucement sur le sol pour ne pas s'écrouler, la chimiste ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment que sa conscience retrouve une position stable dans l'espace comme dans le temps.

Un rêve…c'était un rêve absurde dont elle allait s'éveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. D'ailleurs, elle s'était probablement déjà réveillée. Oui, il fallait toujours quelques secondes pour regagner la réalité après s'être extirpée d'un cauchemar. Elle en savait quelque chose…

Mais le temps passait, sans amener de changement. Elle n'était pas assise dans son lit ou sur un canapé, mais accroupie sur le sol d'une école, ce n'était pas les ronflements du professeur qui résonnaient autour d'elle, mais les chuchotements qui bourdonnaient toujours quand une foule était rassemblée autour du lieu d'une catastrophe.

Non, non et non, cela n'avait rien de logique. Elle pouvait admettre qu'elle était somnambule, elle pouvait admettre que sa vie lui apparaissait parfois comme un songe…mais admettre que son existence défile sous ses yeux comme un film…dont on aurait amputé plusieurs centaines d'images, brisant définitivement toute enchaînement cohérent au sein du déroulement de l'histoire ? Non.

Relevant les paupières pour affronter la dure réalité, Haibara écarquilla les yeux quand elle remarqua…Ayumi ? Oui, elle était là, de l'autre côté du corps étendu sur le sol, une main tremblante sur sa joue.

Bon, son univers se disloquait complètement, mais elle pouvait toujours se raccrocher à ce point particulier au lieu de s'enfoncer un peu plus, non ? Sans doute.

Après s'être relevé, la chimiste contourna prudemment sa victime avant de s'avancer vers son amie. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir perdue si elle en jugeait à l'expression de sa camarade.

Ayumi tressaillit lorsque les doigts de la métisse effleurèrent sa main, avant de l'écarter doucement de sa joue, révélant ainsi un bleu.

« Qu'est ce qui…t'es arrivé ? »

La fillette baissa timidement les yeux devant le visage inquiet de sa camarade.

« Je…c'est…c'est rien, Ai… »

Si elle en jugeait au petit rictus de souffrance qui avait déformé les traits de son amie, lorsqu'elle avait effleuré délicatement sa joue avec l'arrière de ses doigts, Haibara s'estimait en droit d'être sceptique.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? Ce petit imbécile ? »

Une explication qui avait le mérite de rétablir un semblant de cohérence entre son présent et son passé, même si elle maintenait les étapes intermédiaires dans le flou le plus total. Si ce petit malotru avait porté la main sur elle, cela pouvait expliquer que…

« Eh ! C'est toi qui l'as frappé, ne va pas l'accuser à ta place ! »

Entre l'instant où la remarque fût proférée et celui où Haibara en tira toutes les conséquences logiques, la métisse passa quelques secondes à osciller entre l'incrédulité et l'horreur. La manière dont Ayumi baissait un peu plus les yeux... Cherchait-elle à mettre son amie à l'abri de la triste vérité qu'on venait de lui hurler ?

La main de la chimiste demeura figée dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du visage de la fillette. Que faire ? Poser le doigt sur le menton d'un enfant terrorisé et le forcer à lever les yeux, pour dissiper toute ambiguïté...ou rester dans l'incertitude, à attendre vainement que quelqu'un réfute l'accusation qui venait d'être proférée ?

Ce silence… S'il se prolongeait encore une minute, elle allait devenir folle… D'un autre côté, elle n'avait peut-être plus grand-chose à perdre de ce côté-là…

Son épaule, on venait de la lui tapoter doucement. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Haibara se décider à sortir de sa torpeur pour lever les yeux vers…Conan.

Evidemment, qui d'autre que cet imbécile… Cet imbécile qui s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, mais cela ne faisait illusion devant personne, en tout cas pas devant elle.

Levant le bras, la métisse posa doucement les doigts sur la paume de la main qui lui était tendue, avant de s'appuyer dessus pour se relever.

Que dire et surtout que faire ? Conan et Haibara partagèrent la même incertitude face à ces deux questions lancinantes.

Ce fût finalement le détective qui trouva un semblant de réponse, en glissant son bras derrière les épaules de sa camarade sans relâcher sa main. La métisse se laissa faire docilement, se concentrant sur chacun des pas qui l'éloignait doucement mais sûrement des lieux du crime. Elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir, ni au passé, ni à l'avenir, encore moins au présent.

…_vous laisse vous occupez du reste…emmenez-les à l'infirmerie…Je… _

Des mots qui parvenaient à la conscience d'Haibara comme un lointain écho. Ses yeux se relevèrent, elle remarqua un visage inquiet, celui de son professeur, l'information ne demeura pas dans sa mémoire plus d'un instant avant de se noyer dans l'oubli.

Une foule s'écarta avec respect pour lui laisser le passage. Respect…Frayeur était un mot plus approprié… Une réflexion qui traversa la conscience d'une cynique avant d'être oblitérée.

C'était déjà difficile de se maintenir debout en étant submergée par le vertige, même avec un détective pour vous servir de béquille, réfléchir était un luxe dont elle pouvait définitivement se passer. Et elle s'en passa très bien durant les prochaines minutes…

----:----

Refermant le robinet d'une main tremblante, la chimiste expira, garda son souffle emprisonné dans ses poumons quelques instants, avant de le relâcher dans un soupir. Un mouchoir, Kudo lui tendait un mouchoir pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage.

Haibara repoussa le bras de son cobaye, d'un geste exprimant plus de lassitude et de fatigue que d'irritation.

Après avoir fait tournoyer une mèche de cheveux humide entre ses doigts d'un air absent, la chimiste releva doucement la tête. Est ce qu'il n'y avait réellement aucun spectre emprisonné de l'autre côté de cette mince paroi de verre ?

Si, il y en avait un… Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement une créature d'outre-tombe. Juste une entité froide et machiavélique, ayant autant d'affection pour les êtres humains qu'un chat en avait pour des souris, et s'accrochant désespérément à la vie comme un rat affamé à un cadavre. Pour prolonger cette existence jalonnée par d'innombrables meurtres, l'entité en question s'était même dissimulée derrière le visage candide d'une fillette de huit ans.

Quel meilleur refuge ? Personne n'aurait été dénicher la noirceur en fouillant du côté de la candeur.

Ce monstre, il n'était pas emprisonné dans un miroir…il se trouvait derrière chacun des miroirs dispersés dans le temps et l'espace. Une prison étroite mais pourtant, l'infini était la seule unité de mesure qui lui convenait. La durée de l'emprisonnement ? On ne pouvait guère parler de durée. Après tout, il fallait un début et une fin pour que le concept de durée ait un sens, et ce châtiment ne s'achèverait jamais.

Mais pour que la torture soit complète, il restait néanmoins une lueur d'espoir pour se refléter régulièrement à la surface de l'un des miroirs. Peut-être qu'un jour, il la pardonnerait… Celui qu'elle avait forcé à se dissimuler derrière un nom qui n'était pas le sien. Oui, peut-être… Peut-être qu'il se laisserait prendre au piège de son apparence d'enfant innocente. Peut-être…

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du spectre tandis qu'un être vivant lui tendait la main, pour l'appliquer contre la paroi de sa prison.

« De quoi se plaint-elle ? Elle a eue exactement ce qu'elle voulait, dans les moindres détails… »

Des deux côtés du miroir, un garçon haussa les sourcils.

« Hein ? »

« Elle voulait désespérément mourir, et en même temps, elle voulait encore vivre, deux exigences contradictoires qui ont pourtant été conciliées dans la même grâce…ou le même châtiment. »

Châtiment… Le sourire prit un pli attristé.

« Elle voulait expier ses fautes, mais elle voulait aussi une nouvelle vie, qui n'aurait aucun rapport avec l'ancienne. On lui a donné une seconde chance…en figeant le temps au moment de son agonie… le temps ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne son cours… »

Haibara tapota le miroir de l'index, comme pour en éprouver la solidité.

« Tu aimais l'ironie et le sarcasme, n'est ce pas ? Mais tu les apprécie moins quand tu te trouve du mauvais côté de la plaisanterie, hein ? Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, il te reste encore une chance, il peut encore te pardonner… »

Conan soupira.

« Haibara, se parler à soi-même fait partie des signes avant-coureur de la folie… »

Il essayait de la faire sortir de sa coquille par cette petite provocation ? Comme c'était attentionné… mais il aurait pu essayer de donner un peu plus de tranchant à sa voix.

S'emparant doucement du bras de son cobaye, Haibara le positionna face au miroir.

« Qui as dit que je parlais à mon reflet ? Tu ne la vois pas, Kudo ? Observe attentivement, et tu pourras peut-être l'apercevoir… »

La métisse fit ricocher un sourire moqueur contre une surface réfléchissante, en visant le détective qu'elle n'osait pas regarder en face.

« Bon, il faut être patient, cette petite fille timide et apeurée, elle a tendance à se dissimuler dans les recoins. Observe à l'arrière-plan, elle déteste être sur le devant de la scène. Cherche dans les zones d'ombre, c'est là que tu la trouveras. Et quoi de plus normal ? C'est une ombre, l'ombre de ce qu'elle a été. »

Cette expression légèrement horrifiée qui plissait les traits de son souffre-douleur… En temps normal, elle se serait retenue pour ne pas glousser…À l'instant présent, elle trouvait juste ça…amusant.

« Allez, Kudo. Ton Sherlock Holmes, tu t'amuses parfois à lui faire franchir la ligne séparant la fiction de la réalité, non ? Que ce soit en toute connaissance de cause ou parce que tu ne t'es toujours pas éveillé de tes rêves de gamin. Tu peux bien m'autoriser à faire la même chose avec mon docteur. »

« Uh ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers elle pour contempler son visage. Un réflexe stupide, il n'apercevrait rien de plus que ce que ce miroir lui laissait déjà entrevoir. En fait, il venait même de limiter sa perspective, puisqu'il n'apercevait plus qu'une seule facette de sa meilleure ennemie.

« Ah, tu ne le connais pas ? Même pas de réputation ? Pourquoi est ce que ça devrait m'étonner du reste… Tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux romans policiers, pas à la science-fiction. Des meurtres à élucider, des énigmes à résoudre, des criminels à démasquer, voilà ce qui t'attire. Et j'imagine qu'il te faut un héros qui est clairement du bon côté de la barrière. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est plus amusant de s'identifier à un scientifique qui porte le poids de plusieurs génocides sur sa conscience, y compris celui de sa propre espèce… »

S'éloignant de la plaque de verre qu'elle avait embuée par un soupir, la métisse appuya son dos contre l'un des murs.

« Oui, il est amusant, ce docteur. Toujours à recueillir des compagnons pour égayer sa solitude. Bien sûr, l'expérience est sympathique au début, surtout pour ceux qui ont une âme d'aventuriers, mais à terme…À terme, ils se rendent bien compte qu'ils se sont entichés d'un aimant à catastrophes, des catastrophes qui n'épargnent ni leurs amis, ni leur famille. »

Haibara se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol des toilettes, en train de fixer ses propres chaussures.

« Combien de temps…avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et décident de se séparer de la source de tout leurs maux ? Combien de temps avant…qu'il ne la pardonne ? Si cela arrive, un jour… »

Autant de questions qui demeurèrent en suspens avant qu'un détective ne se décide à rompre la glace.

« Qu'est ce qu'il doit lui pardonner ? »

Relevant la tête, la métisse l'inclina doucement en arrière pour l'appuyer sur le mur, tout en adressant un sourire désabusé à son cobaye. Son cobaye qui s'était accroupi pour se placer au même niveau qu'elle.

« Elle t'intéresse tant que ça, l'histoire de cette sale gamine ? Si c'est le cas, je pourrais toujours t'inviter chez le professeur, un soir. Et côte à côte sur le même canapé, nous regarderons quelques épisodes de ma série télévisée favorite. Oh, je pense que tu t'ennuieras à en mourir, mais après tout, ce sera un juste retour des choses pour toutes les fois où j'ai du subir ton obsession pour l'œuvre de Conan Doyle… »

Conan soupira en baissant les yeux vers les chaussures de sa camarade.

« Tu n'a vraiment pas envie d'en parler avec moi ? »

« Ce sera plus amusant pour toi de regarder ces deux épisodes que de m'entendre te les raconter. Et si tu trouves cette histoire dénuée d'intérêt, la torture sera plus longue si elle s'étend sur deux heures au lieu de se limiter à deux minutes. Et ça, ce sera plus amusant pour moi. »

Les doigts du détective se resserrèrent tandis qu'il se retenait de percuter le sol avec son poing.

« Je ne te parle pas de…ta série télévisé favorite, mais de ce qui vient de se passer ! »

Haibara plissa les yeux en perdant instantanément son sourire.

« Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. »

« Rien à dire ? Même en y mettant toute ses forces, Genta n'a pas réussi à mettre fin à ton petit pugilat, et lorsque nous avons essayé de l'aider, moi et Ayumi, tu nous a envoyé valdinguer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Et tu vas me prétendre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?! »

Si Conan avait giflé la métisse, son visage ne se serait pas crispé d'une manière différente. Une réaction qui poussa le remords à enfoncer ses dents dans le cœur d'un adolescent. Mais il était trop tard. À quoi bon s'excuser ? Les mots laisseraient leurs traces, et il n'avait fait que constater…

« Il n'y a rien à dire…là-dessus…pour la simple et bonne raison…que je n'ai rien à dire…Vraiment rien… »

Ramenant ses jambes contre son corps, la fillette les entoura doucement de ses bras avant d'appuyer son front sur ses genoux, plaçant ses émotions à l'abri des regards…

« Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien t'expliquer, tu sais. Si ce n'est pas devant moi, ce sera devant le professeur Kobayashi, si ce n'est pas devant elle, ce sera devant le proviseur, et si ce n'est pas devant lui, devant les parents du gamin que tu as envoyé à l'infirmerie. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.»

« M'expliquer, hein ? Et leur expliquer quoi au juste? Je n'ai aucune raison à fournir, aucune justification à apporter, aucune circonstances à clarifier, et aucun souvenir à évoquer, rien. Tu comprends ça, Kudo ? Absolument rien. »

Si on en jugeait à la manière dont sa tête venait de s'incliner brusquement, un fardeau d'un certain poids venait de retomber sur les épaules d'un détective.

« Ecoute, si c'est lui qui t'a provoqué, tu ne t'es pas contenté de le gifler, et si c'est lui qui t'as attaqué, la légitime défense a ses limites, Haibara. Tu continuais de t'acharner sur lui encore et encore alors qu'il n'était plus en état de te faire quoi que ce soit… Est ce que tu t'imagines vraiment que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir avec une courbette et quelques mots d'excuse ? Si tu n'as aucune raison à leur fournir, ils n'en trouveront aucune pour te garder dans cette école. »

La frustration de Conan monta d'un cran devant le silence de son interlocutrice.

« Contrairement aux apparences, tu es censée être une adulte, non ? Une adulte capable d'assumer la responsabilité de ses actes… Enfin, je suppose que de ce côté-là… »

Quelques instants plus tard, Conan regretta ses mots. En fait, il regretta de ne pas avoir établi une distance de quelques mètres entre lui et la métisse qui venait de lui agripper le collet, le mettant littéralement à genoux devant elle tout en étouffant sa diatribe dans un gargouillement.

« Tu oses me parler de responsabilités, Kudo ? Toi ? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Conan tandis qu'il avalait péniblement sa salive. Il avait vu une foule d'émotions se refléter dans les yeux de la chimiste, du désespoir à la colère en passant par le mépris, et même à de très rares occasions, quelque chose se rapprochant de la tendresse, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait y contempler de la haine.

« Au point où j'en suis, je peux très bien envoyer un second gamin à l'infirmerie, non ? Qu'est ce qui me reste à perdre ? Et quand j'y repenserais avec le recul, je pourrais toujours me trouver des raisons valables…ou même des raisons tout court… Un luxe qui m'a été refusé pour ce pauvre Seiji. »

« Je…je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre ce qui… »

Encore et toujours la même excuse ! Si cet idiot cherchait à se trouver des circonstances atténuantes, il se trompait de direction. Par contre, s'il voulait rejoindre son camarade à l'infirmerie, il prenait le chemin le plus court.

« Non, en effet, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Comprendre ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a été dépossédé de sa propre vie pendant quelques minutes, mais qu'on vous demande malgré tout de rendre des comptes pour ce qui s'est passé durant ces quelques minutes… »

La pression exercée par les doigts de la métisse commença à se relâcher.

« Comprendre…ce que l'on ressent quand on perd tout contrôle sur sa propre vie…et que quelqu'un…non, quelque chose décide à ta place de la position de ton corps dans l'espace…et de celle de ta conscience dans le temps… »

Un tremblement agita le bras d'Haibara tandis qu'elle hésitait à relâcher son cobaye. À l'instant présent, elle éprouvait le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret, de peur d'être projeté de nouveau dans l'avenir, pour faire face à un passé dont il ne lui resterait plus la moindre bribe quand on lui demanderait d'en assumer les conséquences.

Conan avait commencé à lever la main vers son col, pour écarter les doigts qui l'agrippaient, mais il demeura figé au beau milieu de son geste, essayant de donner un minimum de sens aux paroles de sa camarade.

« Allez, Kudo, si c'est un effet secondaire de ma création, mets ta stupide fierté de côté et avoue-moi que tu as manifesté les même symptômes… »

Qu'il était drôle son souffre-douleur, avec sa merveilleuse expression de benêt… Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus en état de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

« Tu me diras... Je pourrais peut-être retourner ça à mon avantage… La prochaine fois que tu m'exposeras à la tentation d'enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans ce crâne épais… »

La chimiste laissa sa tête s'incliner petit à petit, elle n'eût même pas la force de la redresser lorsque des doigts commencèrent à effleurer délicatement les siens.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Des semaines…ou même des mois si on prend en compte les signes avant-coureur… la température s'est modifiée petit à petit…et cette pauvre grenouille stupide…est restée dans son petit bocal d'eau… Cette expérience est encore plus fascinante quand on passe de l'autre côté de la barrière. »

Relevant la tête, Haibara cessa de s'accrocher à son unique point de repère…pour mieux caresser les cheveux de son cobaye, avec une expression digne de celle d'une vieillard tapotant le crâne d'un gamin.

« Et pour ce crapaud qui espère redevenir un prince charmant pour sa princesse…combien de temps avant qu'il ne finisse au court-bouillon ? Puisqu'il ne se décidera jamais à sautiller hors de son bocal… »

Il aurait pu au moins froncer les sourcils face à cette petite provocation…ou écarter brutalement la main de celle qui se permettait un peu trop de familiarité, un comble pour quelqu'un qui mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir une certaine distance avec les autres… Mais non, au lieu de ça, cet idiot…

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça, Kudo ? Ce ne sont pas des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je me suis aspergé le visage tout à l'heure pour me réveiller un peu, tu as oublié ? »

Cet air de chien battu… Oui, on aurait dit un brave toutou qui levait les yeux vers sa maîtresse, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider…l'aider à résoudre des problèmes qui dépassaient le niveau de compréhension d'un cabot. Oh, un cabot adorable, il était fidèle, il se montrait affectueux de temps en temps…et il maintenait à distance les indésirables, au moins pendant un temps…mais ça restait un stupide cabot malgré tout…

Voilà qu'il tendait la patte à présent…comme c'était attendrissant, on pouvait difficilement résister à la tentation de la prendre dans sa main.

« Tu ne vas pas rester assise là jusqu'à la fermeture de l'école, non ? »

Allons bon, il n'avait même plus la force (ou l'envie ?) de donner un ton agressif à sa remontrance…

« Je peux bien y rester encore un peu…puisque c'est probablement le dernier jour que je passerais entre ses murs. Tu l'as dit toi-même, si je n'ai aucune raison à leur fournir, ils n'en trouveront aucune de me garder ici. »

Les doigts du détective se refermèrent doucement autour de la main qui était posé sur la sienne.

« Nous trouverons un moyen…de leur expliquer… »

Haibara leva un regard sceptique vers celui qui la regardait de haut…sans exprimer de mépris pour autant, il s'était tout simplement relevé, et il l'invitait à en faire de même.

« Nous ? »

« Nous sommes embarqués dans la même galère, non ? Alors autant s'entraider. »

Bon, ce sourire maladroit était déjà plus convainquant, elle pouvait toujours lui accorder le bénéfice du doute…et ce n'est pas comme si elle avait qui que ce soit d'autre sous la main pour l'aider de toute manière.

S'appuyant sur sa victime, la chimiste se releva, mais ses jambes demeurèrent néanmoins chancelantes, obligeant son compagnon à caller son bras sous le sien pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

« Tu sais, Kudo…si nous parcourons les couloirs de cette manière, certaines personnes vont se poser des questions…et y répondre par des rumeurs. »

« Idiote. »

Lorsque les deux enfants sortirent enfin des toilettes, il y eut bien quelques commentaires pour bourdonner sur leur passage, mais ils n'étaient pas orientés dans la direction anticipée par la métisse. Conan semblait plutôt escorter une convalescente jusqu'à son lit…ou une mourante jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôpital…à moins que ce ne soit une condamnée à mort sur le chemin de l'échafaud.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Si Sumiko Kobayashi gardait la tête légèrement inclinée face à son supérieur hiérarchique, ce n'était pas seulement par politesse, ni même pour lui présenter ses excuses pour l'incompétence dont elle avait fait preuve. Non, c'était avant tout pour dissimuler le trouble qui la poussait à agripper fermement l'une de ses mains avec les doigts de l'autre.

Elle avait cru que sa pire faute professionnelle était définitivement derrière elle, et voilà que le temps venait de faire une boucle complète sur lui-même, pour la placer devant la même situation.

Bien sûr, une petite voix ne cessait de lui murmurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, cette fois, faisant écho aux paroles du professeur Ohata.

Après tout, elle se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs lorsque la bagarre avait éclaté, cela aurait été difficile pour elle de rejoindre les lieux du crime à temps pour séparer les deux belligérants, avant que l'un d'eux ne finisse à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas un enfant turbulent qui avait tout déclenché, bien au contraire, c'était l'élève la plus calme et la plus studieuse qu'elle avait jamais rencontré depuis le début de sa carrière. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur lui signalant qu'il valait mieux garder les yeux sur cette petite métisse…Aucun…ou si peu…

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la petite voix était loin de rencontrer un écho favorable dans l'esprit de l'enseignante.

On le lui avait répété au cours de sa formation pourtant, les enfants qui lui poseraient problèmes ne seraient pas forcément les garçons qui jouaient les petits durs. La vie de ses élèves ne se limitait pas à cette école, ils avaient aussi des familles, des familles qui n'étaient pas toujours harmonieuses, le cercle de leurs connaissances en dehors de cette famille ne se limitait pas à leurs camarades de classe, ni même aux enfants de leur âge, cela pouvait aussi inclure des individus peu recommandables qui restaient dans l'ombre à guetter leur proie, se rapprochant ensuite d'elle avec un sourire rassurant, pour mieux l'entraîner dans un endroit où il n'y aurait aucun parent et aucun professeur pour l'aider ou entendre ses appels au secours…

Le genre de chose qui laissaient des traces chez ceux qui les subissait, le genre de chose qui pouvaient remonter brusquement à la surface, au moment où on s'y attendait le moins, et devant des spectateurs impuissants qui étaient tétanisés par un drame dont ils ne voyaient que le fatal dénouement, un dénouement qu'ils auraient pu anticiper s'ils avaient fait preuve d'observation.

Un sourire ironique plissa les lèvres de Sumiko. Elle se prétendait enseignante, elle s'était même prétendue détective auprès de certains de ses élèves, et pourtant, elle n'avait rien vu.

Trouvant la force de se retourner vers les deux enfants qui avaient pénétré dans la pièce, jetant un froid et soulevant un voile de silence, elle observa la petite métisse qui agrippait discrètement la main de son camarade.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait contemplé pour la toute première fois, le jour où elle l'avait présenté à ses nouveaux camarades de classe, Sumiko avait été troublée, troublée par cette élève distante et taciturne qui paraissait un peu trop mature pour ses sept ans, mais l'enseignante avait mis cela sur le compte de la timidité de l'élève faisant ses premiers pas dans une nouvelle école où elle était encerclée par une multitude d'inconnus.

Au cours des mois suivants, la réalité s'était accordée merveilleusement bien avec l'optimisme du professeur Kobayashi. Haibara s'était intégrée à sa petite bande de détectives en herbe dès son premier jour de classe. Malgré sa tendance à s'isoler, elle se retrouvait rarement seule, en tout cas plus de quelques minutes, avant que trois petits garçons et une fillette ne l'accostent, séparément ou en groupe.

Lors de cette interview qui avait tourné au drame, lorsqu'un journaliste avait fait place à un cadavre, Sumiko avait pu observer la métisse, et c'était indiscutablement une lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle était auprès de Conan et ses assistants.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'histoire s'était répétée et il avait fallu accueillir deux nouveaux élèves, le professeur Kobayashi avait mis en place un mystère à résoudre pour les aider à s'intégrer, et Haibara avait largement contribué à la réussite de cette petite machination.

Cette métisse s'était complètement intégrée à son nouvelle environnement, ce n'était plus une étrangère dont il fallait briser l'isolement et la solitude, alors pourquoi ?

Le coup de théâtre qui venait de survenir dans son quotidien semblait dépourvu de toute logique dans l'esprit de l'enseignante, et pourtant…

Pourtant, il y en avait eu de ces moments, il y en avait eu beaucoup, beaucoup trop ou si peu selon la perspective qu'on adoptait. Ces moments où ce n'était plus de l'ennui qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la seule élève susceptible de concurrencer Conan, ces moments où une enseignante, les bras chargé de copies, surprenait une de ses élèves dans un couloir, en train de s'appuyer sur un mur pour fixer une fenêtre d'un regard… Un regard qui n'était pas absent, non, vide était un mot plus approprié.

Bien sûr, Sumiko n'avait pas manqué de poser des questions à cette fillette taciturne, tout comme elle n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler que le rôle d'un professeur ne se limitait pas à apprendre quelque chose à ses élèves, que c'était aussi leur devoir de les écouter, et si besoin était, de les aider.

Et à chaque fois, Haibara avait haussé les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux et d'adresser un sourire à son professeur, en lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait aucun problème et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Sumiko s'était senti honteuse sur le coup, s'imaginant qu'elle poussait la conscience professionnelle jusqu'à la paranoïa, et essayant de se convaincre que le dévouement à ses élèves avait des limites. Des limites qu'on dépassait dès l'instant où on leur imaginait des problèmes pour se donner par avance le plaisir de les résoudre.

Elle avait préféré se focaliser sur le positif, cela l'avait poussé à ignorer le négatif.

Un toussotement brisa le silence, poussant un directeur d'école maternelle et deux de ses subordonnées à faire face à leur problème.

« Vous avez pris votre décision ? »

Si le toussotement pouvait être attribué à Conan, ce murmure où l'impatience se mélangeait à la résignation, il s'était immiscé dans la pièce en franchissant les lèvres d'une fillette.

L'histoire se répétait de nouveau pour une enseignante, l'élève responsable de la catastrophe voulait couper court aux sermons et en venir à l'essentiel. Même si ce n'était plus le visage renfrogné d'un petit garçon turbulent qui fixait les adultes autour de lui, le film de sa vie semblait s'être rembobiné, et à présent, on lui passait la scène qu'elle détestait le plus au ralenti.

Se concertant du regard, les trois adultes s'interrogèrent mutuellement pour désigner celui qui leur servirait d'intermédiaire. Sumiko eut beau se porter volontaire, le directeur l'interrompit d'un geste avant de se tourner vers la fillette.

« Je… Nous préférerions entendre ta version des faits avant de trancher. »

« Cela ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé, non ? Alors pourquoi vous donner cette peine ? »

Plus que de l'irritation, c'était de la fatigue et de la lassitude qui perçait dans la voix de la métisse. Elle ne donnait pas tant l'impression de lancer un défi à l'autorité qui se penchait sur son cas, plutôt celle de tendre une perche à celui qui déciderait de sa sentence.

Après s'être éclairci la voix d'un toussotement, le vieillard décida de revenir à la charge avec une expression fatiguée.

« Haibara, tu es loin d'être bête, bien au contraire. Nous avions déjà prévu de t'adresser nos félicitations lors du dernier conseil de classe, et nous l'aurions sûrement fait si ton professeur ne s'y était pas opposé… »

L'enseignante détourna les yeux devant le regard légèrement curieux de son élève.

« Ce n'est pas que j'estimais que tu ne les méritais pas mais… je ne voulais pas que tu sois mise à l'écart du reste de la classe, même si c'était pour te distinguer. Et…et j'avais bien compris que tu n'aimais pas te faire remarquer alors… »

Ryujiro coupa court aux excuses murmurées par sa subordonnée pour mieux se recentrer sur la principale concernée.

« Enfin bref… Tu es donc en mesure de comprendre…la gravité de ce que tu… de ce qui vient de se passer. »

Malgré la formulation prudente que lui avait donné le directeur, la remarque ne suscita qu'un bref haussement d'épaules.

« Oui, alors autant aller à l'essentiel tout de suite, non ? Si vous m'estimez de trop dans cette école, dites-le maintenant. Je comprendrais et j'accepterais votre décision. »

Aucune trace de fierté ne se glissa sur le visage de la fillette devant le désarroi soulevé par ses paroles.

« Ecoutez, je comprends que j'ai dépassé les bornes, je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences, donc ne vous fatiguez pas à me sermonner ou à m'expliquer en quoi mon comportement était…inexcusable. Ce serait inutile, et certainement pas parce que je ne serais pas convaincu. »

Si Conan se mordillait visiblement les lèvres pour ne pas exposer sa façon de penser à sa camarade, le directeur se contenta de soupirer.

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Quand bien même nous envisagerions l'éventualité d'un renvoi, nous ne pourrions pas prendre cette décision sans nous entretenir avec ton tuteur. »

Un point sensible venait d'être touché si on en jugeait à la manière dont une fillette avait écarquillé les yeux avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

« Certes mais…ce ne sera qu'une formalité, non ? »

Trouvant le courage de sortir de son mutisme, Sumiko se décida à franchir la distance entre elle et son élève, avant de s'accroupir devant la fillette.

« Ai, tu es largement assez mature pour savoir qu'on peut résoudre ce…cette situation, sans en arriver jusque là… Si tu veux rester dans cette école… »

L'enseignante se mordilla les lèvres quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'était adressée à son élève par son prénom. Même si Haibara ne s'offusqua pas devant cette entorse à la politesse, elle ne semblait guère convaincue par le les paroles de son professeur.

« Pour le moment, ma présence ici vous amène plus de désagréments qu'autre chose, et j'ai bien peur que cela ne fera qu'empirer si je la prolonge… »

Après quelques instants d'incertitude, l'enseignante plissa les yeux dans une expression déterminée. L'histoire pouvait s'amuser à se répéter, il était hors de question qu'elle demeure spectatrice une seconde fois, quand son rôle était justement d'agir.

« Un enseignant digne de ce nom doit apprendre à ses élèves à faire face à ses problèmes, au lieu de fuir ses responsabilités. T'exclure de cette école ne résoudra rien, bien au contraire. »

Même si l'argument sembla pincer une corde sensible de la métisse, elle demeura néanmoins sceptique.

« C'est…très aimable à vous de considérer que je suis…toujours à ma place ici, mais je ne partage pas votre opinion. »

Sumiko sentit son cœur se resserrer, elle vivait la réaction de son élève comme un rejet et non comme un abandon.

Constatant le désarroi de sa collègue face à la situation, le professeur Ohata décida de lui venir en aide.

« Avant de prendre une décision, il vaudrait mieux attendre que les choses se tassent un peu, non ? »

Une proposition qui sembla trouver un écho favorable chez le directeur, même si ce dernier semblait avoir quelques réserves.

« Certes, il vaudrait mieux attendre que la tension soulevé par cette affaire retombe avant de trancher. Mais… En attendant, il serait préférable qu'Haibara cesse de fréquenter notre établissement. »

Le vieillard toussota devant le regard horrifié que lui adressa sa subordonnée.

« Je ne parle pas de l'exclure définitivement bien sûr, mais nous avons toujours des responsabilités vis-à-vis de nos autres élèves, comme de leur parents. Nous ne devons donc pas donner l'impression de traiter cette affaire à la légère. »

Rapportant son attention sur la principale concernée, le directeur s'accroupit à son tour pour se placer à sa hauteur.

« Si j'en juge à tes remarques, tu comprendras que nous ne devons pas donner à tes camarades l'impression que nous fermons les yeux sur ton comportement, et puisque nous devons encore nous concerter avant de décider d'une quelconque sanction… »

Haibara acquiesça d'un air las, épargnant à son interlocuteur le luxe de fournir plus d'arguments pour étayer sa décision.

« Bien, professeur Kobayashi, auriez-vous l'obligeance de téléphoner au professeur Agasa pour qu'il puisse venir la chercher ? »

Même si les mots de son supérieur hiérarchique était parvenu jusqu'à sa conscience, l'enseignante demeura figée. Elle pouvait difficilement contester la décision du directeur, mais c'était encore plus difficile de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui murmurait que l'exclusion de son élève franchirait assez vite la frontière délimitant le temporaire et le définitif.

----:----

Lorsqu'elle remarqua la multitude de regards qui transperça son élève de toute parts, au moment où elle récupéra les affaires qu'elle avait laissé en classe, Sumiko regretta de lui avoir imposé cette épreuve, au lieu de l'avoir laissé attendre à l'entrée tandis qu'elle irait chercher son cartable. Est ce que cela aurait été la bonne décision à prendre ? Ou bien est ce que cela aurait donné à la métisse l'impression d'être d'ors et déjà exclue d'une école qui aurait préféré qu'elle reste invisible pour la totalité des élèves qui y demeuraient ?

De toutes manières, même en admettant que la situation soit résolue du côté de l'administration scolaire et des parents du petit Seiji, son élève devrait faire face aux regards des autres, qu'ils soient craintifs, accusateurs ou simplement curieux. Interposer un bouclier entre un enfant et les difficultés qu'il rencontrait, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on pouvait lui apprendre à y faire face.

Un raisonnement qui ressemblait un peu trop à une excuse de fonctionnaire, mais à quoi bon tergiverser ? Le mal était déjà fait, quand bien même il pouvait apparaître comme un bien à long terme.

Au lieu de regagner sa place, Conan était resté sur le seuil de la porte, à attendre la camarade qu'il avait apparemment décidé d'accompagner jusqu'au bout, tandis qu'elle faisait peut-être ses derniers pas au sein de cette école.

Son professeur aurait du le remettre à sa place, elle n'en fit rien. Après tout, les cours étaient suspendus, et l'enseignante sentait bien que la présence du détective en herbe ne serait pas de trop.

Lorsque sa meilleure amie passa devant elle, Ayumi ouvrit bien la bouche d'un air intimidé, mais la métisse la réduisit au silence par un sourire et un murmure quasi-inaudible pour son professeur.

Sumiko remarqua néanmoins que la métisse avait gardé les yeux clos lorsqu'elle avait adressé ce dernier sourire à la fillette.

Plusieurs mois venaient de se dissoudre en l'espace de quelques heures, abolissant les différences entre le départ d'une élève et son arrivée. Ce n'était plus la petite Haibara qui marchait à ses côtés dans les couloirs de l'école, c'était de nouveau cette petite étrangère qui était dépourvue de nom et qui essayait de dissimuler ses peurs et ses incertitudes derrière une expression apathique. Le même genre d'expression que l'enseignante avait vu sur le visage de ses collègues quand il se rendait à un énième entretien d'embauche, sans le moindre espoir qu'il aboutisse à quelque chose.

Oui, elle n'était pas en train de raccompagner une élève qui avait sa place entre ses murs, elle escortait une étrangère, qui ne sentait pas à sa place, et se repliait sur elle-même pour se mettre à l'abri d'un environnement qu'elle jugeait hostile.

Que faire ? L'enseignante ne le savait pas. Que dire ? Elle le savait encore moins.

Ce n'était que partie remise, pour le moment elle avançait dans le brouillard, sans avoir la moindre idée de la direction à prendre. Une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu des éclaircissements de la part de ceux qui avaient été impliqués de près dans le drame, elle serait en mesure de comprendre à quel genre de problème son élève faisait face, à quel genre de problème elle allait devoir face en essayant de l'aider.

Après tout, aussi absurde qu'il puisse paraître, il devait y avoir une logique derrière cet événement qui avait coupé une fillette de ses camarades de classe. Une élève qui avait d'excellents résultats scolaires, et des amis dignes de ce nom, ses réactions face aux autres ne pouvait pas se limiter à l'agressivité. Haibara pouvait être quelqu'un de distant, les detectives's boy restaient la preuve vivante qu'elle pouvait s'ouvrir à son entourage, sans être sur la défensive en permanence. Cette métisse avait fait preuve de plus de sang froid qu'une bonne partie des adultes de cette école.

Non, vraiment, à première vue, rien ne pouvait la relier à ce petit garçon allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Rien au sein de cette école, mais il y avait certainement quelque chose en dehors, il devait y avoir quelque chose.

L'enseignante serra le poing avant que la lassitude ne la force à relâcher la pression exercée par ses doigts. Si elle était responsable de ses élèves à l'intérieur de l'établissement, ce qui se déroulait en dehors outrepassait ses compétences. Quand elle se situait encore entre les deux côtés de la barrière, ses professeurs le lui avait répété. Il ne fallait pas porter toute la misère du monde sur ses maigres épaules…sous peine d'alourdir ce fardeau un peu plus. Si elle décelait des signes de maltraitance chez un enfant, c'était son devoir de le signaler aux autorités compétentes, mais elle ne devait surtout pas se mettre en tête de résoudre ce problème par elle-même. Elle n'était ni une psychiatre, ni une inspectrice de police.

Maltraitance… Est ce qu'elle ne poussait pas les choses trop loin ? Haibara avait peut-être des similarités inquiétantes avec les enfants victimes d'abus répétés, mais le professeur Agasa était à des années-lumière de l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'un parent négligeant, violent ou même…malsain.

Certes mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et quand bien même le vieux scientifique ne serait pas responsable des troubles de la fillette, il restait la question de ses parents, ses véritables parents. Après tout, lorsqu'ils avaient discutés ensemble, le vieillard s'était montré on ne peut plus vague vis-à-vis des liens de parenté qui expliquait la présence d'une métisse sous son toit.

La seule chose dont Sumiko pouvait être certaine, c'est que l'inventeur n'était pas le père de son élève, mais en dehors de cela… Etait-il son oncle ? Son grand-père ? Un ami de la famille ? Ou tout autre chose ?

Oui, la source des problèmes d'Haibara se situait nécessairement en amont, qu'il s'agisse du professeur Agasa ou du couple qui lui avait confié sa fille. Un soupir se glissa entre deux lèvres entrouvertes.

Sumiko pouvait faire face aux aspects les plus sombres de la nature humaine, tant qu'ils restaient confinés à l'intérieur des pages noircies par la plume d'Edogawa Ranpo, mais faire face à la part d'ombre de cette métisse, ou plutôt de sa famille, l'enseignante n'était pas sûre d'en être capable, quand bien même elle le ferait par l'intermédiaire des policiers qu'elle aurait contacté.

Gronder un enfant était déjà une épreuve pour elle, alors s'imaginer que l'on puisse faire les faire souffrir délibérément, ou pire, que leurs propres familles puissent s'amuser à les tourmenter.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, elle aurait voulu l'attribuer au froid.

Fort heureusement, étant donné la distance entre la demeure du professeur et l'école maternelle, le silence glacial ne perdura que quelques minutes avant d'être brisé par les raclements caractéristique d'une coccinelle.

En temps normal, Sumiko n'aurait eu aucun problème à confier une enfant au professeur Agasa, qu'il s'agisse d'Haibara ou de n'importe lequel de ses camarades, mais à l'instant présent…

À l'instant présent, elle ne put s'empêcher d'agripper l'épaule de celle qui s'avançait vers son tuteur.

Mais à quoi bon lutter ? Quand bien même un monstre se dissimulerait derrière ce visage débonnaire, aux yeux de la loi, c'était lui qui était responsable de la fillette dès l'instant où elle franchirait les limites de l'école, cette école qui la rejetait pour le moment…

Un bref coup d'oeil en direction d'un certain Edogawa, dissipa néanmoins le malaise de l'enseignante, au moins en partie. Après tout, elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ce petit garçon lui apparaissait plus malin qu'il ne voulait s'en donner l'air, quand bien même c'était l'air d'un petit prodige qui s'était hissé au sommet de son école sans fournir le moindre effort. Et Conan avait offert sa confiance au vieil homme bien avant qu'Haibara ne s'installe chez lui.

Se reposer sur l'intuition d'un enfant de sept ans pour se donner bonne conscience, et se persuader que la tristesse et le désarroi de ce vieillard…n'étaient pas ceux d'un criminel terrifié à l'idée que son crime ait pu finir par éveiller des soupçons dans l'entourage de sa victime.

Pouvait-elle réellement prétendre être une enseignante digne de ce nom, du moins en se basant sur ses propres critères ? Sumiko en doutait de plus en plus.

Elle trouva néanmoins la force d'adresser un sourire et quelques mots d'encouragement à son élève, avant de plisser les yeux dans une expression qu'elle espérait déterminée, tandis qu'elle signalait poliment à un inventeur que les événements de la matinée allait nécessairement les amener à se revoir très bientôt.

Qu'il s'agisse du responsable du drame ou de quelqu'un qui se sentait concerné autant qu'elle, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faisait pas face à une personne dépassé par les événements et qui ne demandait rien de mieux que d'abandonner ses responsabilités.

Avait-elle réussi à faire passer le message ? Le doute subsista dans la conscience de Sumiko tandis qu'elle contemplait la coccinelle emporter son élève hors de sa portée. Pour être honnête, l'enseignante ne savait pas si elle aurait été convaincante devant son propre miroir, ou un mannequin sur lequel elle aurait collé une étiquette portant le nom d'un inventeur.


End file.
